Virgin Slave
by Ebony-Knight
Summary: Damned by his parents, hated by his brother, Zero is sold into slavery. Will he find salvation in his new master or does more suffering await him? Cursed Twins Theme
1. Torture in my heart

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Summary:** Damned by his parents, hated by his brother, Zero is scrapped as the worthless twin and sold into slavery. Will he find salvation in his new master or does more suffering await him?

**A/N **This fic is totally different from my other stories. A tear jerker, make sure you don't forget those tissues, you may need them because of the angst situations and hurt. For those who have a hard heart and don't cry, good for you. When I write I'll not mention which ccountry the story is set in. You may assume it's Japan of course but when I talk about some things or places, I'll describe them from as is in my country, because unfortunately, I've never been to Japan. Don't know whether they'll be rape coz I'm not really into that stuff (maybe Kaname raping Zero is not a bad idea, huh?) but if there will be, I'll definitely warn you. Maybe Mpreg too, we'll see. Also thought I might explore '_THE CURSED TWINS' _as shown in VK, the fact that twins aren't supposed to be born into hunters. The topic is not clearly explained or exhausted, I've done some research on it but I just ain't satisfied, there are many questions but it doesn't really matter I have my own theory about it and will come up with many ideas. Of course my ideas are just made up about the curse so don't go saying I'm wrong, okay? If anybody has some ideas about the cursed twins and want to write a story on it, you're welcome to do so. I'll try to write long chapters but it's not a promise. If you like my story and think I'm taking too long to update, PM and pressure me into writting the next chappie, sometimes I just get so lazy. This fic is rated M. Enjoy.

**Chapter One **

_''You can chain me, you can torture me, you can even destroy this body but you will never imprison my mind.'' - _**MAHATMA GANDHI **

* * * * * *

Zero looked from the man to the woman from where he stood as they quarreled over the letter he had given them. His grandmother had died the previous night in her sleep and had left a letter for him on the bedside table, with instructions to call these people should anything happen to her. They were supposedly his parents. Parents he knew nothing about until today. He had questioned his grandmother while she was still alive about his real mother and father but she had always changed the subject. As time passed by, he had stopped asking because he knew full well that the topic bothered her. But now the truth was before him. Inside the letter addressed to him, was another letter that he had presented to his parents thus the quarrel. He had no idea what it said but his so called parents looked really angry.

''There's no doubt about it that he's the other twin. That old, fucking hag, how could she do this to us?'' Mamoru asked his wife.

''Calm down honey, don't talk badly about the dead. I'm as shocked as you are and I know that what she did was wrong but we have to put our heads together and think of a solution otherwise we'll be in big problems with the association and also lose the house.'' Saeko whispered.

Mamoru sighed heavily. This is just what we need after all this years. ''We have to tell him about the letter.'' Saeko opened her mouth to protest but he continued, ''Of course I'll leave out the part about the will. This is your mother's house he has no right to inherit a single thing from it.''

''You're right; we can't hide this from him. He has to know his fate. You tell him.'' Saeko said. They walked over to where Zero was standing. ''We need to talk to you.'' she said.

''Is it about the letter? What does it say? Is it true that you're my parents?'' Zero asked impatiently. He was still shaken by his grandmother's demise and had been miserable since then as he awaited his parents' arrival.

''Yes we are your parents but,'' Mamoru hesitated, how to explain, ''have you ever heard of the twin's curse?'' he asked.

''Yes I have.'' Zero replied.

''Your mother gave birth to you and your twin brother fourteen years ago....''

''I have a twin brother?'' Zero interrupted.

''As I was saying,'' Mamoru said, '' because of the curse, one of you was supposed to be killed. You were supposed to die on that day but your grandmother took you away from the midwife and raised you up in secret. We had no idea of what she had done at that time because she broke off all contact with us. You see, your mother knew that she was expecting twins and shared this knowledge with your grandmother who was against the killing of one twin. She also lost a child, your mother's twin brother, it's no wonder she went to such lengths to keep you alive. All this time, we thought you were dead that's why we're in shock.''

Zero couldn't believe his ears. As if finding out that his parents were still alive wasn't enough, he also had to find out that he had a twin brother and was assumed dead by his own family. ''I don't know what to say.''

''Go and pack your clothes, you're coming with us.'' Saeko said. Zero left the living room and went to his bedroom to do as he was asked. He didn't have anywhere else to go now that his grandmother was dead. He was still a minor and couldn't support himself at the moment. _They are my parents after all. It will be alright if I stay with them. It's better than going to an orphanage._

Mamoru waited until Zero was out of sight and then asked, ''What do you mean he's coming with us?''

''We can't leave him here. You know my mother's condition on her will. We have to take him in and continue raising him up in secret until he turns eighteen when he'll be able to fend for himself. If we let the state take care of him, not only will we lose our jobs and this house but we'll also have problems with the Hunters Association for keeping both twins alive. They'll not care that we had nothing to do with it, they will judge us harshly. Let's take him in for those two years and make him sign over the house to us. We'll then sell it and earn a lot of money from it.'' Saeko said.

''I suppose that makes sense. But where will we hide him? It will be very risky if anyone sees him or notices that he isn't Ichiru.''

''We'll have to lock him in the basement until he understands his fate. He shouldn't be alive in the first place.''

''You're so merciless but I can't blame you. Nobody can blame us for reacting this way. That's the way life goes for vampire hunters. We aren't allowed to have twins. We understood that from the beginning. The kid should also understand that too and not take it to heart.''

''Do you feel sorry for him?''

''Of course I do, a little bit. I felt very sad that I had to give up one of them, which mother wouldn't be pained? But I got over it and moved on. He's just like a ghost to me; I don't feel anything for him. He will just cause us more trouble.'' Saeko said expressionless.

''We have to think of ourselves first, he's the stranger here. Now that I think about, he's the reason why Ichiru is always sick. It's just like the curse. He has to die for Ichiru to be healthy again. For our son to become a strong, hunter like us. Too bad we can't kill the boy yet until we get our hands on his inheritance. I curse that mother of yours for doing this to us. May she burn in hell.'' Mamoru clenched his hands into fists.

''She has always been a cunning woman, that's why we never got along. There were so many things we never agreed on. She must be laughing at us wherever she is, that bitch. Damn her!'' Saeko cursed.

''I'm finished.'' Zero suddenly appeared, pulling a suitcase with him.

Saeko smiled at him. ''Let's go.''

When they arrived at his parent's house it was already dark. Zero was shown around the house and then to his room which was the basement. It was like a store, all dusty, piled with books, cartons and bottles. He looked at his father questioningly. ''You will sleep here from now on.'' Mamoru said.

_Huh?_ ''But this place is dusty; may I sleep on the couch in the living room until I clean it up?'' Zero asked.

''You still don't get it, do you?'' Mamoru asked. _Spoilt brat. _''You're in no position to be making requests. You will accept whatever is given to you without complains because in this house you're an extra. You shouldn't be here in the first place. Use that mattress over there.'' he pointed to an old mattress on top of the boxes.

''Okay.'' Zero said. He didn't protest any further. _How I'm going to miss my old bed!_ ''When will I meet my brother?'' he asked.

''He's already asleep, you'll meet him eventually.''

''Goodnight, Dad.''

''Don't call me that.'' Mamoru said.

''What should I call you then?''

''Call me sir.''

The next day when Zero woke up, the door to the basement was locked from the outside. He called for someone to come and open it but no one did. He went and sat down on the mattress. What's going on? When evening came, his father came down to the basement followed by his mother and a boy who looked exactly like him. ''So that's him?'' the boy asked and Saeko nodded.

Zero looked at the boy, who he'd already guessed was his twin brother, and then turned his gaze to his father. ''Why did you lock the door?'' Zero asked.

''You're not supposed to leave this house. If anyone sees you, it would mean trouble for us. Get used to this basement because it will be your home from now on. You may not leave this room unless we tell you too, is that clear?'' Mamoru asked.

''But what about school? I have to go to keep going.'' Zero said.

''You won't be attending anymore. If the association finds out that we're raising twins, we'll be in deep shit. So stay hidden. Don't go out of the house. If you disobey those rules, you'll have to answer to me.''

* * * * *

_**Two years later **_

Zero wiped the sweat off his forehead and hurriedly cleaned the last of the windows in the kitchen. He had been busy with his chores since morning because his parents had told him to do a thorough cleaning of the whole house and be finished by the time they got back from work. It was Christmas Eve and he wasn't looking forward to Christmas like everybody else. In fact, he hated holidays. To him, holidays meant spending the day alone in misery. Not that he spent his days with other people. He had already stopped going to school, he hardly saw his family members when they around because he was always confined in the basement and was also forbidden to leave the house.

Born into a family of hunters, he was supposed to have been killed at birth because of the _twins curse_ but his grandmother had taken him in and raised him in secret. He was sad that she was gone but at the same time glad that she died a natural death and not because of some sickness. On that day, he had woken up to find her unmoving body on her bed. At first he had thought that she was just resting because the calm expression on her face but when he touched her, she was as cold as ice. He had mourned her for months because she was the closest thing he ever had to a mother. Another thing that saddened him was that his parents didn't allow him to go to her funeral. That was just too cruel. He had wanted to be there, to say goodbye but they had locked him in the basement again.

He blamed his fate on the curse. He had learned about it when he started training as a hunter. It was said that a family of vampires hunters should never have twins because one would absorb the life energy of the other. Should the twins be born, the parents would have to decide which one would live and which one would be killed. It was sad that his parents had decided to give him up but that was the fate of the hunter's twins. He still regretted coming to this house. It's not like he had anywhere else to go, but if he had, he would leave without a looking back. He had just turned sixteen for Kami's sake, how was he supposed to make a living on his own?

He walked around the house to make sure he didn't miss to clean a spot. Satisfied with his work, he went back to the basement. While he slept in the cold room, his twin brother Ichiru had a warm, comfortable room. Even now he couldn't believe they were his own flesh and blood. They treated him like trash. Fine, he was unwanted, he understood that already but the torment they put him through every day, he wouldn't wish it on a dog. He was like a servant in his own house, he did all the cleaning and wasn't supposed to complain. His father had said he would have to earn his keep by doing most of the house work. He laid on the thin futon on the floor and closed his eyes and slept.

Sometime later, Zero awoke to pain on his stomach. He sat up and glared at his twin brother Ichiru who was standing next to the futon. ''Why have you kicked me? Couldn't you just wake me up without doing that?'' he asked.

''I called you several times but you didn't hear me, so I thought I kicking you would do the trick and what do you know, it did.'' Ichiru said smiling. ''Dad wants to talk to you.''

Zero rubbed his stomach in circular movements. _It hurts, it hurts. _''Tell him I'm coming.'' he was in so much pain, he didn't think he could walk just yet.

''He said now,'' Ichiru grabbed him by the hair and pulled him roughly across the floor. At first Zero couldn't stop him because his brother was holding his hair in a tight grip but he somehow managed to grab Ichiru's hand and pulled it away. As far as strength was concerned, he was without a doubt, the strongest of them. He stood up and walked out of the basement. As he walked through the corridor into the living room, he gasped in shock. The floor was wet and the carpet was full of sand particles as if someone had poured it there purposely. Before he could open his mouth to speak, his father backhanded him so hard that he fell down from the blow.

His father pointed to the floor. ''What is the meaning of this, I thought your mother asked you to clean the house? As if that's not enough, you make me wait when I call you? Don't you have respect for your elders?''

''But I clea....'' Zero began to say but his father started whipping him with a cane. He tried to run away but his father caught him. Zero cried out in agony. ''Dad, clea....''

''Don't call me that, I'm not your father. I didn't sire such a useless son who can't do anything right.'' Mamoru continued whipping him harder while Ichiru stood there watching them with a smile on his face. ''I don't know why you're still alive, you should be long dead and not giving me headaches like this.''

''What going on here?'' Saeko asked from the front door.

''Mum, please help me.'' Zero held out his one hand towards her. ''Please help me, Dad is going to kill me. I cleaned the house, honest. I don't know where all this sand is from but I cleaned. Help...'' he cried.

Saeko looked at the carpet and put two and two together. ''What time is it?'' she asked.

Zero looked at the clock on the wall through his tears and answered, ''It's five-thirty.''

''You had the whole day to clean, what have you been doing?'' Saeko asked.

''I found him sleeping, Mum.'' Ichiru said.

''What?'' Saeko exclaimed. He took the cane from her husband and slapped Zero on the cheek. ''Hold him for me, I'll show you, your place.'' Zero was held tightly so that his back was to her. His mother beat him mercilessly as if he was a cow. ''Don't cry, the more you do, the more strokes you'll get. Zero tried to suppress his cries from coming out but he just couldn't manage. His mother continued her ministration and only stopped when the cane snapped into two. His father gave him one last kick before letting him go. Zero tried to run but fell down again. He crawled, anything to be able to get away. As he passed Ichiru at the door, his brother kicked him on the stomach again. This time he stood up and ran to his room as fast as his legs could carry him. In his room, Zero sat on the thin mattress and rocked his body back and forth as he wept.

His body hurt like hell. _Kami-sama, help me. You know that I cleaned. You saw me sweating the whole day but they don't believe me. It hurts, it hurts. Help me to overcome this pain. Heal this body of mine faster because I know tomorrow I'll get the same treatment._ _I'm sure my back is bleeding from all that beating._He was in so much pain that he had forgotten about the pain in his stomach caused by Ichiru. _Where did all that sand come from on the carpet?_ _And the wet floor... I cleaned the whole house before taking a nap_._Who could have done such a thing? Ichiru. Who else if not him? He must have done it to get me in trouble. Why does he hate me so much? _

_It hurts, it hurts. _

_Breathing hurts. _

_Crying hurts. _

_Everything hurts. _

Zero looked up as his father came into the basement. ''We're going out to eat. The house better be clean by the time we come back or they'll be hell to pay. And make sure you clean the windows in the living room first, do I make myself clear?''

''Yes, Dad.'' he said standing up from the futon.

''Smack!!!'' his dad slapped him. ''are your ears just for decoration or what? Call me sir, do you hear?''

''Yes sir.'' Zero said.

''Good, now get your ass out there.'' Mamoru said. Zero rushed out of the basement forgetting his jacket. He turned back but his father was blocking the way, ''What is it now?'' he asked.

''I forgot to put on my jacket.''

''That's not my problem, get out of my sight before I hit you again.'' Mamoru threatened. Zero left quickly to find the cleaning equipments. When he had everything he needed, he started cleaning the large window. ''Start from the outside.''

Zero wanted to protest but didn't dare. It would only earn him a slap or even worse another beating. He stepped out into the balcony and was greeted by the cold December weather. He started cleaning as fast as possible to get away from the cold. Good thing he had a long sleeved shirt and a sweater otherwise he would freeze to death in seconds. Not that they help much but they were better than nothing at all. The window was dirty again for some reason._ I really wonder._ He finished cleaning the outer side of the window then went inside to continue. His parents and brother had already left. So he rushed to his room and put on his jacket to warm his frozen body faster. The pain on his back was ten times worse than before. Whether it was because he had exposed his body to the cold or not he had no idea. All he knew was the pain he was experiencing. _It hurts, it hurts._ He made himself some tea and drank it slowly while hovering the carpet. Soon enough, the cold left his body.

He thought about his grandmother. If only she was still alive. _Why did you leave me? Wherever you are, do you see how this people are treating me? I also want to die._ _Maybe I'll finally find peace like you. I want to commit suicide but I can't bring myself to do it. What am I living for? Nobody wants me. My parents cast me away as a child. Now I'm nothing but a burden to them. If wishes were horse then I would be dead right now. Because I know this is what they truly wish for me in their hearts. My death. Even if I wanted to run away, where would I go? Should I go live on the streets? Will I manage to survive out there on my own? It would all be the same or even worse. Though I don't think anything could be worse than the treatment I get here._

After making sure that the house was sparkling again, Zero went back to the basement. He removed his sweater then his shirt carefully. There were blood spots on his shirt so he went into the bathroom to check. That cane had done him some real damage. His back was swollen and bleeding a little. He couldn't even bring himself to touch the skin there. He removed the rest of his clothes and took a shower. He flinched as the warm water ran down his body. _Ouch, ouch. It hurts._ His lower lip was also bleeding from the slaps he had gotten today so he washed it with caution. By the time he finished, he was hungry but he didn't think he could bring himself to eat anything. He was so nervous and scared of what lay ahead. He was afraid that his parents would come back and say that he hadn't cleaned properly. He dreaded the violence he experienced every time. He put on fresh clothes and went to sleep. He had a hard time finding a comfortable sleeping position because he couldn't sleep on his back but eventually he managed.

* * * * *

Wait, wait.....please please REVIEW. You know they'll boost me to update faster., so onegai. Do the necessary.


	2. Loneliness in my heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Two**

_''Pray that your loneliness may spur you into finding something to live for, great enough to die for. What makes loneliness an anguish is not that I have no one to share my burden, but this: I have only my own burden to bear.'' ~_**Dag Hammarskjold **

_''Loneliness and the feeling of being unwanted is the most terrible poverty.'' ~ _**Mother Teresa**

* * * * * *

The next morning, Ichiru headed to the basement with a pail of water in his hand. His father had asked him to wake up his lazy twin brother early so that he may leave the house. It was the same routine every holiday or whenever they had visitors coming over. Zero's presence was unwanted and only, on such occasions was he allowed to leave the house. He crept into the basement slowly and quietly so as to not make any noise. He smirked. _Good, he's still fast asleep. I made sure to get cold water from the refrigerator. I can't wait to see his reaction, well here goes..._ He uncovered Zero and poured the water on the sleeping figure.

The moment the cold water hit his body, Zero opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He was so shocked for a moment there and thought he was drowning. There was water everywhere, his clothes and beddings were all soaked. He wasn't shocked to see Ichiru standing there with a pail in his hand. He didn't know what to say because he was still in shock of being woken up with cold water. He looked at Ichiru who was laughing, for the longest of time until tears started pouring his eyes. _Why are you mistreating me like this? Aren't we brothers? Aren't we supposed to love each other? Aren't we supposed to be a happy family?_ _I'm feeling cold, so cold._ He wiped his face with his wet sheet.

''You're to leave the house and not show your face here again until tomorrow.'' Ichiru said. Zero stood up and gathered the wet beddings in his hands to put them in the drier. Ichiru got angry and threw the pail at him. ''Why are you ignoring me, didn't you just hear what I said?'' he asked.

Zero clenched his hands into fist and tried to calm down. He knew Ichiru was just trying to provoke him. He knew exactly what would happen should he fight him. His twin caused him enough trouble every time and when he fought back, his parents believed that he was guilty party, saying Ichiru would never harm a fly. Over the past months, he had learned to calm himself down instead because he didn't want to be punished by his parents. ''Don't worry, I heard what you said.'' he replied. He went into the bathroom to take a hot shower, leaving his brother standing there.

Ichiru was so pissed off that Zero always managed to maintain his cool even when he goaded him. _I'll just have to make him suffer more. _He took Zero's winter jacket and the pail that he had come with and went to the bathroom upstairs. He put it into the bathtub and let water run over it. Once it was wet, he put it in the pail and returned it to the basement. _You're the reason that I'm always sick, let's see how you'll survive with a wet jacket. _He left.

When Zero came out of the bathroom, he was shocked to see what Ichiru had done to his jacket. All the strength in his legs left him and he fell on his knees. _No, no no, what have you done? I was leaving the house just as you asked, why did you have to do this? Do you like to see me suffer so much? What am I going to put on now?_ He didn't have time to cry so he wringed it quickly and put it in the drier with the rest of his wet clothes. _Hopefully it dries before I leave._ He only had one jacket and now it was wet. He had asked his parents to buy him a new jacket but they had refused saying they didn't have money to waste on him. He had grown taller over the past two years so he also needed a wardrobe change. He went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. There were three cakes on the kitchen counter but he knew better than to touch them. They were probably for the visitors. If he even touched them, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He made enough sandwiches to last him until tomorrow and also prepared some tea. Just as he was about to pour the tea into a thermos, his parents and Ichiru entered the kitchen.

''You're still here, I thought you were long gone?'' Mamoru asked taking a sit at the kitchen table.

''I was just making.....'' Zero began.

''Our guests are almost here, get lost.'' Saeko said.

Zero hesitated, ''May I have something to eat before I go? I'm really hungry.'' he asked.

Ichiru took one of the sandwiches he had made and waved it at him as if he was a dog. Zero walked toward him to take it but his brother dropped it on the floor. He bent down to pick it up but Ichiru stepped on it. ''There you go, eat it.'' Zero looked at his father, then his mother and back to Ichiru. They were all holding their breaths, waiting to see what he would do. Would he eat or go away on an empty stomach? _Why are you all so cruel? Does it mean I don't get a thing to eat unless I eat from the floor? Why do you hate me so much? Why must I suffer so much by your hands? Why?_ He touched his stomach, he was really hungry he could eat dirt. He didn't care as long as it satisfied his hunger. They expected him to leave but he surprised them by picking up the smashed sandwich and eating it. Ichiru and his mother started laughing.

''Get out!'' his father roared and physically threw him out of the house. ''Let me not see your ugly face here, until tomorrow. Though, you'd do us a lot of good if you just died out there.''

''But my jacket....'' Zero tried to say but his father wouldn't listen. He found himself sitting on the cold verandah, the front door already closed. It was a good thing it had not snowed, for his clothes would now be wet. He had no jacket, no gloves and hat to keep him warm. He sneezed and brushed his already cold arms. _What do I do now? Where do I go?_ _I have to find shelter soon or I'll surely freeze to death. Oh so cold, so cold. _Just as he was about to stand up, the front door opened and Ichiru came out carrying his still wet jacket. He threw it to him but it landed on the ground.

_This is the least I can do after going to all the trouble to make it wet._ He walked back to the house then turned around and said, ''Merry Christmas.'' The door closed again.

Zero stood up put on the jacket. It wasn't completely dry but it was better than nothing. He began walking with no destination in mind. The streets were almost empty, very few cars and people. Those that were outside were either heading to be with loved ones or were walking with their loved ones. He went to the train station and sat there for a few hours. The people who saw him thought that he was waiting to board a train but that wasn't the case. He just a nobody, who had no idea where to go. He had no money, he was hungry and cold. _Maybe I should go to a church, then I won't have to stay outside the whole day. I can even hide and sleep in there. _

After walking for a while, he found the nearest church. It seemed as if the mass had already ended because there were very few people around. He watched them from afar as they hugged each other and wished each other a merry Christmas. _This is how it should be with my family. Yet, I have felt nothing but hatred and contempt while with them. All I have felt is loneliness and pain. They didn't even hug me the first time we met. Yet, I was so happy I wanted to throw my hands around them and tell them how happy I was that I found them. Even now I can't bring myself to hate them. I just hate what they do to me. They are all I have. So near yet so far away. Always, rebuking me, always, tossing me aside. Will someone save me from them? _

He entered and sat at a corner at the very back, hoping that no one would notice him. He removed his jacket and looked around. It was a very big cathedral and one would have to look carefully to spot him. After a few minutes, the door to the cathedral was closed and he relaxed. _Phew! All I have to do is stay put until tomorrow. Even if I'm hungry, I'll just have to sleep through it. _

''Hey you there, what are you doing in here?'' the voice of a man interrupted his thoughts. ''I've never seen you in this church.''

''I....'' Zero didn't know what to say. _Does he know everyone in the congregation or what? Should I lie?_ ''I came to...pray?'' he said unsure of himself.

''You're lying and you look really suspicious. If you want to pray, come when the church is open but for today, we're closed. Now go.'' the man said.

Zero picked up his jacket and left. He didn't want any trouble with anyone. His parents had warned him not attract too much attention when outside. Evening was approaching fast and it was already very cold. As per what he had read at the train station, it was minus twelve degrees and he knew it would get even colder at night. His nose was running and he getting dizzy. He asked a passing woman to help him with pocket tissues and she was kind enough to give him some. His whole body was very cold. There was a strong wind blowing. His couldn't feel his hands anymore and his feet were failing him already. They had become numb.

He walked to places he'd never been until he realized that he was lost. He didn't know where exactly he was exactly. _It's cold, so cold._ Walking became a burden to him but he never gave up and continued further on, determined to find his way back to familiar surroundings. He stood at the Zebra crossing intending to go on the other side of the street. When the sign turned green he began walking across but it reached a point that he couldn't walk anymore because he was so dizzy. Unfortunately his legs gave way in the middle of the road. _Just a little longer. Please don't give up now. I have to make it across. _He even tried to crawl but that didn't work either, so he gave up. As everything went black he couldn't help but feel lonely. Lonely, because nobody would, miss him. _It's cold, so cold. _

* * * * * *

Kaname sat comfortably in his limo and sipped his champagne while looking at the Gem crystal in his hand. It had recently changed colours just as the seer, had predicted. Long ago, as a child, he and his father Haruka Kuran had visited a very scary looking seer.

_**Flashback **_

''Why do we have to make sure that one of_ their_ twins is killed?'' Kaname asked his father.

Haruka smiled at him, ''Because if we let both twins grow up, the strongest one of them will become a threat to the purebloods. Once he turns eighteen, he'll slowly, start gaining powers that will allow him to wipe us off the face of the earth.'' he said.

''Hmm...but what about the twins curse, is it true?'' Kaname asked.

''Indeed, our ancestors cursed the hunters so that the weaker twin would be in a state of poor health all his life. The easiest way for them is to kill one of the baby at birth to allow the other to grow up in good health. The curse is also a way to protect the vampires.'' Haruka explained.

Kaname didn't quiet, get it. ''Does that mean one twin can't be a danger to us if the other is not alive?''

''Yes. If both are allowed to live, our species will be endangered. We can't let that happen, now can we?''

''But can a mere human harm us? Aren't we the stronger race?''

''We're strong son, but that particular hunter will be a formidable foe; stronger, more powerful and unstoppable. It will be easy for him to tackle us very fast as if it was an easy game because he will gain powers that none of us has ever seen or experienced.''

''Bring it on, I want to meet such a hunter and fight him.'' Kaname said excited. He always like a good challenge.

''Don't even wish for such a thing. We have to do our best and make sure _such _a hunter never gets the chance to hunt or we're in big trouble. The good thing is that amongst the hunters, it's become like a taboo to have twins, so that gives us less worries. But we can never be too careful, that's why we're here.'' Haruka said.

Kaname looked at the seer. ''Will he tell us if there's a threat to the vampires?'' he asked.

''Take this gem crystal.'' Nedunagi, the seer said.

Kaname took it and looked at the colourless gem in his hand. ''What does it do?'' he asked.

''These are the signs, so listen carefully. When the hunter turns sixteen, the crystal gem will turn green as a warning and you will know that he does exist. When he's around it, the gem will turn blue. But when he touches the crystal, it will turn red.'' the seer said.

''To locate someone with that will be a hard task, is there another way?'' Haruka asked.

''You'll just have to ensure that hunters continue kill one of the twins born to them or....'' Nedunagi hesitated.

''Or?'' Kaname asked.

''When you find him, a pureblood has to make a blood bond with him so that he doesn't turn against the vampires.'' the seer said. Both father and son gasped.

''Are you serious?'' Haruka asked.

''I have foreseen it happening. That is the only other way to prevent such a massacre from taking pIace. I fear for your race, if you don't find him sooner and turn him into one of you. He'll be like an enraged beast thirsty only for your blood. He will kill first, then ask questions later. He will hunt you down until all vampires will be nothing but a myth.''

_**End of Flashback**_

Even now Kaname didn't want to believe the seer's words but here it was before him. The crystal had turned green two months ago. Since then, they'd been working together with the Hunters Association and hospitals to find out which family of hunters had twins sixteen years ago. That was why he was caressing the crystal gem, it had become a habit. He just couldn't be at peace until he got to the bottom of it. It seemed that one family went against the curse and let both twins live. He wanted to find that twin and kill it before it brought them problems. He looked at it again and it started turning blue. _What the hell? Does this mean he's near? He looked outside the window. It was already dark. _There was hardly anyone on the streets. It was very confusing.

Just then the limo screeched into a halt. ''What is it Omaya?'' Kaname spoke through the intercom.

''I almost ran over someone.'' Omaya replied.

''Go and check it out then report to me.'' Kaname said and waited impatiently for his driver to return. When he didn't return immediately, he got out of the limo and went to see what was taking him so long. There in the middle of the road was a handsome, young man with silver hair. He looked very pale, even paler than vampires. ''Is he alive?'' he asked.

''Yes, he is, but if he continues lying out here he won't be alive come morning.'' Omaya said. He had touched the man's body for a pulse and was glad that he was still alive.

''Then let us take him with us. Carry him into the limo.''

''B-but Kaname-sama, we don't know him.'' Omaya objected. ''Can't we just call an ambulance and let them take care of him?'' He couldn't understand what his boss was thinking picking up helpless strangers on the streets. It was just not right.

''Are you questioning my authority?'' Kaname asked.

''I'm sorry, it was not my place to do so. I'll will do as you've asked.'' Omaya carried the young man into the limo then they left. When they arrived at the mansion, Omaya carried the man again to one of the guest rooms. He was not only pissed that Kaname picked up a nobody from the streets but also because he had to carry that nobody. ''Will that be all, sir?''

''Yes, thank you.'' Kaname said.

''Goodnight, Kaname-sama.'' he excused himself and left.

Kaname looked at the young man. _Why did I bring him here I wonder? I should have just taken him to the hospital. Maybe it's the Christmas spirit? Hmm, I have to warm his body somehow but that means body contact. Ah, what the heck! _He quickly removed both his clothes then the man's and got into bed. He pulled the man into his hand and held him tight, close. He didn't understand , the heating in the bedroom was on but the man was still shivering uncontrollably. _Maybe a different position would do the trick?_ Kaname brought him on top of him effortlessly and held him closer, if that were possible. After a while, the man began mumbling words that the pureblood couldn't understand. ''You're finally awake. Are you okay now?'' Kaname caressed the man's hair.

_Hmmm, that feels so nice._ Zero opened his eyes to see who was making him feel so warm and gasped. _A man? _He quickly moved away. _What am I doing on top of a man? Why was he caressing me like that in the first place? And why was I enjoying myself?_ He was annoyed with himself. Just then he realized he was naked except for his briefs. _What the????_ ''Y-you pervert, what have you done to me?''

* * * * * *

**Dont kill me guys, I'll update soonest I promise. In the meantime, why don't you do me a favor and Review, review. Many thanks to those that holaa-d at me. I love you guys.**


	3. Hope in my heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

This is a special dedication for **KanameZero4Eva**. You always crack me up. I love you to death.

**Chapter Three **

_''Hope never abandons you, you abandon it. Consult __not your fears but your hopes and dreams. Think not about your frustrations, but about your unfulfilled potential. Concern yourself not with what you tried and failed in, but with what is still possible for you to do. Hope .... isn'_ _t a feeling; it is something you do.''_ ~ **Pope John XXIII**

* * * * * *

_A vampire? Did he bite me or something?_ _Is that why he brought me here?_ Zero glared his disapproval at the stoic man before him as he waited for an explanation. The man also stood up. Like him, he had no clothing except for boxer briefs. He was lean and slender and a pale complexion like the rest of his race. He had reddish brown eyes and long thin, hair, with long bangs. Vampires possessed inhuman beauty. They had perfect skin, hair and eyes; they didn't need to spend too time on their appearance. They were extremely attractive and this one just proved this well known fact. ''What have you done to me?'' he repeated but the man just chuckled. _What? Does he think this is funny? He undressed me and did, only God-know-what to me and when I ask him, he laughs? What is he thinking?_ ''Do you think this is funny?'' he asked.

''What happened to your back?'' Kaname asked.

Zero panicked. He hadn't expected that question. It got him totally off guard. Nobody had ever seen or questioned his wounds. Nobody cared. And yet this man... _He must have seen my back when he undressed me. I can't let him know. It will only complicate things._ ''Don't change the subject.'' he pointed an accusing finger at him.

Kaname smirked. ''Are you asking whether I ate you?''

Zero gasped. It had taken him a moment to understand the meaning behind those words. ''A-ate me?''

''Yes, you really liked it. You were even moaning in pleasure.'' Kaname said. Zero lunged forward to strike Kaname, but Kaname caught his hand easily before the blow landed. _A feisty one, this should be fun._ ''My name is Kuran Kaname. I found you freezing in the middle of the road and brought you here. Don't make me regret that decision.''

Zero felt ashamed that he had called him a pervert when all he had done was save him. But still, he didn't like the idea that a vampire rescued him and removed his clothes. ''Oh, you really helped me? My name is Zero.'' he said. But he still didn't approve of being undressed by a man. ''Does that mean you...uh... didn't... uh....''

''Didn't what?'' Kaname asked. He wanted to hear the words.

''Doesthatmeanyoudidn'teatme?'' Zero asked looking away.

''No,'' Kaname said and pulled Zero close to him so that their bodies were pressed together, ''though I wish I did. You're really cute.'' he said looking into light lavender eyes.

''Hentai!!'' Zero pushed him away. ''Are you out of your frigging mind?''

Kaname just watched him as he started picking up his clothes from the floor. _Maybe I should have listened to Omaya and called an ambulance to take him. He's so ungrateful._ ''A pureblood goes out of his way to help you but instead of being honoured you show me nothing but contempt.''

''I don't care if you're a god, you had no right to tease me like that. Though I am grateful that you got me out of the cold.''

Kaname smiled. ''Come with me, I'll give you something else to put on.'' he offered but Zero walked past him towards the door. ''Where are you going?''

''I am leaving.''

_Tough headed._ ''Don't be stubborn, you need to stay in a warm place or else you'll find yourself in the same situation I got you. Do you even have a place to go?'' Kaname asked and Zero stopped. ''I've been wondering what you were doing out there all alone when it's a holiday. Everyone is spending Christmas with their family. Do you have a family? Do you have a home?''

_What is this, 21 questions? _''I have a home.'' Zero said. _But I'm not allowed to be there today. Of course he doesn't need to about know my hopeless life. _

Judging from that answer, Kaname said, ''You're welcome to stay here until you feel better. If you stay out in the cold tonight, I can assure you that you'll not be able to see the light of another day.''

Zero paused. _He's right. I might as well accept his offer or I'll have to sleep out in the cold. _He sneezed, just thinking about how cold it was outside. He didn't feel like going out there.''May I stay until tomorrow evening?'' he asked.

''Of course. Let's get you some clothes to wear first, okay?''

''Okay.'' Zero said and waited as the pureblood left the room. He walked to the bed and sat on it. _I wonder whether it's a good idea to stay here overnight. He might be a pervert after all. But I'll give him the benefit of a doubt because he has been kind to me so far._ He looked at the clothes that were lying on the floor. _These must be Kaname's. He must have left them here when he undressed and got into bed with me. Uwaa!! What am I thinking? 'Got into bed with me' sounds like we were going to do something...something huge. I was not aware of what was going on at that time, so why do I have to feel guilty?_ He picked the clothes up to put them on the bed but something fell from them. He picked it up and looked at it closely. _What's this? A gem? Something valuable?_ He put it on the side table just as the pureblood came back.

''Sorry to keep you waiting.'' Kaname said and gave him the clothes.

''Not at all.''

''My clothes should be able to fit you perfectly. You can have a warm bath if you want, there's a bathroom over there,'' Kaname pointed to a door on his left, ''then we shall have dinner.'' As if on cue, Zero's stomach growled. He blushed. ''Good, you're hungry. Hurry up, I'll be in the next room.'' he said and left.

_How embarrassing! Though it's true that I am hungry, I haven't eaten since yesterday except for the sandwich that Ichiru stepped on. They're probably have to much fun without me there to interfere. I have a family already, but feel as if I have none. But somehow I feel better, a bit relaxed when I'm away from them. _Zero went into the bathroom and had a shower instead. He would have had a nice warm bath but his back still hurt. When he finished, he put on the t-shirt and Nike tracksuit that Kaname had lent him, then went to find the pureblood. He stood in the corridor and looked both to the right then to the left. _He said the next door, oh well.._ There were rooms on both sides so he decided to follow his instincts. He knocked and waited. The pureblood opened the door and walked out of the room. _Not a bad guess, huh? _''I'm ready when you are.''

''Yes.'' Kaname said and Zero followed him downstairs into a large dining room, where they were greeted by a middle-aged man, who then served their meal and left. Zero was really hungry but he tried to show some table manners by eating slowly. He always ate alone at home. His parents had told him not''Don't mind me, I know you're hungry. Eat to your hearts desires.''

Zero began eating faster. He took a little of everything that was on the table. The food was really delicious. He could feel the pureblood's gaze on him which made him uncomfortable, so he looked up and asked, ''What is it? Aren't you eating?''

''I ate earlier today at my parent's place, so I'm not really that hungry.'' Kaname said and continued watching Zero with amusement in his eyes. ''So what do you do? Do you go to school?''

Zero's hand which was mid-way to his mouth, stopped. He put his folk down, his appetite suddenly lost. ''I don't.'' he replied.

''You look so young, how old are you if I may ask?''

''Sixteen.'' Zero said and stood up. ''Thanks for the meal.''

''Hey, hey,'' Kaname stopped him. ''I didn't mean to spoil your moods, okay?''

Zero sat down again and poured himself some juice. ''I know. What about you, you said you were at your parents earlier, do vampires also celebrate Christmas?'' he asked.

Kaname smiled. ''I don't know about other vampires but my family members meet during the holidays and share a meal, exchange small gifts. I suppose we kinda got into the mix. What about you, do you celebrate Christmas?'' he asked.

''I used to celebrate years ago but not anymore. And don't ask me why?'' Zero said looking away.

''Whatever happened to you? Why do you have that sad look on your face?'' Kaname persisted. He really wanted to know more about Zero even if it was just a little.

''Look, I can't tell you so let it go. I wish I could share with you but I just can't.''

''Why not?''

''Because....'' Zero began then stopped himself. _I can't tell him. He can't know about my cursed and troubled life. He's a vampire. If he knows that I'm a hunter and I have a twin brother, he'll be the first one to cast stones on me. His ancestors did this to me. Because of the curse, I can't tell anyone that my family is abusing me because I was supposed to be killed at birth. I'm supposed to be dead. No one will help me. _''I'll clear the table, just tell me where the kitchen is.'' he stood up again.

''Leave it, Umi will do it later.''

''Umi?'' Zero asked.

''The man who was here earlier.'' Kaname said. ''He lives in the servant quarters and comes in to prepare my meals and do the housework.''

Zero stood up and went to the window. _He looked ouside at the huge compound. He must be stinking rich to own all such a big house. Why would a rich man like him bring me into his house? Why didn't he let me die out there? Why is he kind to me? I'd forgotten that feeling of kindness being shown to me. Why?_ ''You're very lucky.'' he said.

Kaname also stood up and approached Zero from the back. ''I guess I am.'' He went and put his arms gently around Zero. Zero tried to move away but the pureblood tightened his arms around him. ''Don't run away from me.''

''What are you doing? Let me go, Kaname.''

''I want to hold you. I know that you're hurting, I want to know why, I want to understand you, but you won't tell me anything. Watching your sad face makes me want to comfort you. When was the last time someone held you like this? When was the last time you had a shoulder to lean on? I am here. Use me. Lean on me. That's the least I can do.'' Just then the smell of tears hit him. He turned Zero around to face him. ''Are you crying?''

''I'm not crying.'' Zero denied it even though tears were flowing from his eyes. The pureblood hugged him again. This time he didn't fight back. He let the pureblood hold him for a while. Then Kaname began to lick his tears away. Everything was happening so fast that he got scared and pushed the pureblood away. He walked back to the table, took a serviette and wiped his tears away. His heart was beating so fast. _What the hell was he thinking licking my tears? I knew it, he really is a pervert after all. _Without turning around to face the pureblood, he asked, '' Do you....uh....like men or something?''

''I like you.'' Kaname teased.

Zero turned around. ''That doesn't answer my question. Don't you have a woman to tell such things? In case you haven't noticed I'm a guy.''

''That doesn't matter, we could still have some fun.'' Kaname approached Zero.

''Don't come any closer, or I'll leave.'' Zero warned.

''All right, all right, what do you want to do? Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed? Do you want to watch a movie?''

''I think I'll go to bed, thanks. Should I use the same room?''

''Sure, unless of course you want to join me in my bed?'' Kaname smirked.

_This man, he likes to make fun of me, I hate him._ ''No thank you. Well then, goodnight.'' Zero said and found his way back to the guest bedroom. His back was itchy so he removed his upper clothes. The t-shirt was stuck to his wounds, even when he tried to remove it carefully the wounds still opened. _Ouch! That hurts._ He went to the bathroom and wiped the blood away with a wet towel. There were tiny wounds on his back and the bleeding wasn't much but still it bothered him that his mother was responsible for all the pain. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. ''Come in.''

Kaname walked in. ''I smell blood, everything okay?'' he asked.

''I'm fine.'' Zero said and tried to put on the t-shirt very fast before the pureblood reached him but failed. Kaname was already by his side.

''Let me see.'' The pureblood removed it forcefully and threw it away. ''I can help you if you allow me.''

''How?''

''My saliva has healing properties. I can seal the wounds on your back and take the pain away.''

''You don't mean....'' Zero couldn't bring himself to say it. _Holy shit!_ _He gonna do that? With his tongue? On my skin?_

''Yes, I have to lick your back. It's the only way, you just have to trust me if you want the pain to go away, if you want me to heal you, okay?'' Kaname asked. He needed Zero to believe in him. He must be scared of me because I teased him before but now I am serious. I really want to help him.

''Okay, but don't do any crazy stuff or I'm outta here.'' Zero warned and climbed on the bed. He lay on his stomach and put a pillow under his head and waited. Kaname soon joined him. ''Will it sting as you....uh....?''

''Relax, everything will be fine.'' Kaname assured him. He straddled Zero and began licking from the upper back, downwards. Zero had expected to feel pain but it was nothing like that. What he felt were sensations that did indescribable things to him. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Suddenly is was very hot. His hips jerked up. The pureblood's tongue continued its sweet torture on him. Shivers ran through his body. He was on fire.

''Ahn....'' Zero moaned. _Kami-sama, what's happening to me? _He had a very painful erection.

Kaname on the other hand was in heaven. He lapped sensually at Zero's wounds. His growl rumbled like a distant thunder as his tongue brushed over the tender skin. The scent of his blood, it's taste was heavenly. It clouded his mind like a drug and he wanted more of Zero blood. He began to lick and suck vigorously. Zero began rocking his hips slowly, unconsciously. His breathing came in strained pants, he felt as if he could explode anytime but suddenly Kaname stopped his ministrations. ''All done, you can turn around now and try lying on your back.'' he said.

_Argrr! Why did he have to stop? I was almost..._ ''Thanks, I'll do that after you've left.'' _If I turn around now he'll see my.... I can't allow his to see it, though he's the one who caused me to be like this. Made my... to swell like that. I won't show him this side of me. This shameful side._

''I want to see whether you still have pain lying on you back.''

Still, Zero didn't turn around. ''It's fine now, thanks for healing me.''

''How do you know?''

''I just know.'' Zero said.

''I'm not leaving until you try lying on your back.'' Kaname persisted. ''Why don't you want to turn around now?''

''Just because.''

''Oh, I get it. You have a hard on, don't you?''

''No I don't.'' Zero said only too fast. _Omg, he knows. What do I do? _

''That's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's perfectly normal.''

''No it's not.'' Zero said. _How can his tongue alone make me feel this way?_

''Hmm, don't tell me, are you a virgin by any chance?''

''What?'' Zero asked. The pureblood and his questions, he was oh, so embarrassed, he just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

''Don't you ever touch yourself? Have you ever had an orgasm?'' Kaname asked.

''Why are you asking me such embarrassing questions?''

''That means you never masturbate. I'll jerk it off for you right now. You'll soon have a nice orgasm. Turn around.''

''No!!'' Zero shouted. He couldn't bear to look Kaname in the eye while he did that for him. To him. Such an embarrassing thing. It was out of question.

Kaname sighed. _What am I going to do with him? He's so innocent, he makes me want to eat him now. If he doesn't want to turn around I'll just have to make him cum in another way. _He pressed his body against Zero's and brought his mouth close to his ear, ''I'll help you get release.'' He whispered huskily his sharp fangs nibbling Zero's ear.

''Ahhh!'' Zero moaned softly.

Shivers ran through his body. He leaned back against Kaname's hard body and felt his desire. The pureblood panted, his warm breath fanning Zero's neck. His arm slid around Zero, pulling him closer. Zero closed his eyes as hot lips slid down the column of his neck. His heartbeat quickened. His senses were set on fire, his skin and whole body ached. He bucked his hips and bit his lower lip to suppress another moan. The raging fire of desire and passion now surged through his whole body. His head was spinning with delight and deep down inside his body the fire concentrated into a searing knot, making him feel all weak. He moaned, his breath coming in heavy gasps. Another second and he was taken to paradise. Kaname turned him around.

Lavender eyes clouded with passion, gazed into fiery red ones.

''I want to kiss you.'' Kaname said but didn't wait for an answer. He took Zero's lips in a hot passionate kiss. Zero's breath caught in his throat. This was his first kiss so he didn't know what to do. He just let nature take its cause. Their tongues tasted and teased each other. Their breath mixed and became one. Kaname suddenly broke the kiss before things got out of hand. Never had he been so intoxicated by a kiss. ''Is that your first kiss?'' he asked. Zero blushed and only nodded. ''Hopefully it won't be our last. Get some sleep, okay?'' Kaname said and left. He needed to get away, Zero was just too sweet, tempting him further. He had to put some distance between them and fast.

Zero went to the bathroom and cleaned up then went to bed. He didn't even want to think about what had happened. It was just so shameful. He didn't think he would be able to face the pureblood tomorrow. _What should I do? What should I do?_ At least he had eaten and had a warm bed to sleep on. Not the thin matress he usually slept on. And the cold basement without heating. It was going to be another long night but atleast his back was in good shape again.

* * * * * *

When Kaname woke up the next morning, Zero was gone. _How could he do this to me? He left without saying a single word. Is it because of what happed between us? Is it because I kissed him? Or is it because I made him cum? But the way he was moaning... I'm sure he was having a blasting time. Too bad. I didn't even ask him where he lives, if we could meet again, his cell phone number. Too bad, I really liked him. _He walked back to the guest room that Zero had earlier occupied and threw himself on the bed. He took the pillow and inhaled Zero's scent. _Really, too bad. _

He sat up again and that's when he saw it. The gem crystal on the bedside table. _I had forgotten all about it since we rescued Zero._ _But wait a minute, wasn't it blue? Now it's red. And how did it get here? Ah yes, it was in my pocket. It must have fallen down._ He searched for his clothes and spotted then folded neatly on the other bedside table. _That means the hunter must have touched it. The hunter must have picked it up. But that's impossible, nobody has touched it apart from me. The only other in person who entered this room was.... It couldn't be...not him. Anybody but him. No!!! _

* * * * * *

**Don't be stingy review! When I write my fics, the settings or surroundings in my mind are those of my country, Deutschland. I've never been to Japan, unfortunately so I can't start deascxribiung places I don't know. Only what I 've seen on Anime and that isn't enough. ****Anyway, HAPPY NEWYEAR! Many thanks to all those who reviewed in the last chappie, I really appreciate you guys. Thanks again.**


	4. Tomorrow in my heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Four **

_''Therefore I tell you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat or drink; or about your body, what you will wear. Is not life more important than food, and the body more important than clothes? Look at the birds of the air; they do not sow or reap or store away in barns, and yet your heavenly Father feeds them. __Are you not much more valuable than__ they? Can any one of you by worrying add a single hour to your life? And why do you worry about clothes? See how the flowers of the field grow. They do not labor or spin. Yet I tell you that not even Solomon in all his splendor was dressed like one of these. If that is how God clothes the grass of the field, which is here today and tomorrow is thrown into the fire, will he not much more clothe you—you of little faith? So do not worry, saying, 'What shall we eat?' or 'What shall we drink?' or 'What shall we wear?' For the pagans run after all these things, and your heavenly Father knows that you need them. But seek first his kingdom and his righteousness, and all these things will be given to you as well. Therefore do not worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will worry about itself. Each day has enough trouble of its own.'' _~** Mathew 6:25-34 **

* * * * * *

Three days later, Kaname walked in the Hunters Association building. He was here to see Cross Kaien, the Chairman of the Association. The receptionist told him to straight up that the chairman was waiting for him. He and Kaien had been good friends for years now. They understood each other well because they both had dreamed of peace between humans and vampires and strived to promote understanding between the two races. When he was at his prime as a vampire hunter, Kaien was known as the 'Vampire without fangs' for his immeasurable power as a mere human and strong enough to have been considered to lead the Vampires Hunters Association. Kaname knocked at the door to the office and opened it.

''Yes please.'' Kaien called. When he saw who it was, stood up to greet him. ''Come in, come in.'' he ushered the pureblood inside, ''Please have a sit.''

Kaname sat. ''Thanks, I'm glad that you could see in such a short notice.''

''Not at all, I would do anything for an old friend. So what brings you here today. Or did you just miss seeing my cute face?'' Kaien teased.

''Ha ha, I have something important to discuss with you.'' Kaname handed him a file and waited as the hunter opened it and went though it slowly.

''Impossible!'' Kaien exclaimed.

''Yes, that's what I thought but there you have it plain and clear. I found that boy freezing and unconscious on the street on Christmas day. I took him home with me and allowed him to stay overnight. The next morning he was already gone without saying anything. I got a picture of him from surveillance cameras in my house and looked him up.'' Kaname explained.

''You must have been very busy to get all this information in a short time.''

''Tell me about. I couldn't just sit still knowing that the he's out there somewhere, that he would one day finish our race off. I know people in all places, just had to push the right buttons to get the information I wanted.''

''That's the way to go in this corrupt world of 'do you know anybody'? From what I have read here, his parents work here as hunters. I'll have to question them too but before that I would like you to tell me how you knew that he's the one. I mean, I thought that was just another myth.''

''I wouldn't have believed it until the crystal gem started changing colours. When I was still a child, my father and I visited this seer who gave us a crystal gem.'' Kaname explained how the gem works. ''Just before I rescued him, the crystal turned blue and now it's red. Only he and I entered the guest room that evening. He must have touched it, that's the only explanation. It's him, there's no doubt about it.'' Kaname said.

''So what do you plan to do with the boy?''

''I've not thought about it, I just wanted to find him first. Now that I know where he lives, I don't know what to do. I just don't know....''

''What's wrong? I've never seen you like this. The Kaname I know always has a plan, always has everything under control. You seem confused.''

''I am confused, that's why I came to you.''

''If you want my help you have to be honest with me.'' Kaien said.

''Honest? But I have been honest with you.''

''Maybe you have but it seems like you're not telling me everything. Why did you help that boy in the first place? Why did he leave your mansion without saying a word? Did you do anything to him to scare him?''

''Why would you think that?'' Kaname said but Kaien who always had a happy personality wasn't smiling anymore. He suddenly had a serious face that made him scary. ''Okay, maybe I did something. I fooled around with him.''

''Just as I thought.'' Kaien reached for a picture of the boy in the file, ''He's hot, you just couldn't resist picking up a hottie like him, could you?''

''I didn't help him because of his good looks, I just couldn't leave him there. It was like a strong force was telling me to take him with me, even I don't understand it. And he was so pitiful lying there.''

''I understand, the question is now what will you do to him? If you want, it can be his death can be organized although I'm not for the idea. Do you want to kill him?''

''No!'' Kaname said.

''Oh?'' Kaien was surprised at the pureblood's outburst. ''Isn't that why you're looking for him? To kill him and get him out of your way? To protect the vampires race?''

''I know that he's supposed to be killed but I can't bring myself to do that to him. You see I know him, no....I got to know him only for a few hours and I have to tell you that he's so harmless, he wouldn't hurt a soul. It would be so cruel to do that to him, to anyone. You're the only one who knows that I've found him, even my family doesn't know. I trust that you'll keep it between us, okay?''

''Hmm, I don't know, what do I get for my silence?''

''What do you want?''

Kaien smirked. He stood up and walked to the pureblood. He had always liked Kaname but the pureblood only wanted sex and nothing more. _Always wants to play with me with no strings attached. A playboy, through and through. I finally give up trying to capture his heart. My eyes are on someone else, someone who has no idea how I feel._ ''I want you.'' He caressed Kaname's crotch gently slowly until he earned the effect he wanted.

''Sorry you can't have me,'' Kaname also stood up and turned the chairman around so that his hands were on the office table. He pulled Kaien's pants down and opened his fly and positioned himself, ''but I can give you a piece of me.''

He rammed into the Kaien.

* * * * * *

Kaien stood near his office window staring outside. _I wonder what made me make such a request, it's been a long time since he gave it to me. I suppose I like the way he fucks me, so hard, so hot, like a real animal. _He flushed just thinking about it. _I just wish it was Yagari who was ramming into me instead. Not that am complaining about Kaname, he's the man. It would just be nice to be held by the man I love. I need a good fuck once in a while and won't hold myself back because my feelings for the man I love remain unreciprocated._ The knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. ''Come in.''

''You called for us Cross-sama?'' Mamoru and Saeko walked in.

''Yes, have a seat.'' Kaien said. ''I called you here because you're in big trouble.'' He presented the file that Kaname had brought to him. Kaname had asked him to confront on his behalf. Mamoru and Saeko gasped upon seeing the contents of the file. ''What do you have to say for yourselves?''

Saeko looked at her husband then at the chairman. ''How did you find out about him?'' she asked.

''I'm the one asking the questions here. Now explain yourselves and remember that whatever you say will determine whether you'll keep on working as hunters or not.''

''Sorry, we're just so surprised.'' Mamoru apologized. ''It's not our fault that Zero is living with us now, his grandmother did this to us.'' he explained about the letter left to them. ''All those years when the nurse took him away, we thought he was dead. How were we supposed to know that his grandmother had taken him and raised him up in secret? It's not our fault. Please don't let this cost us our jobs. We have a son to raise.''

''Oh? A son? Not sons? I also know that you've been abusing, what's his name, Zero.'' Kaien said.

''Did he tell you that?'' Mamoru asked. _That little shit, I'll kill him when I get home. I specifically told him not to talk to anyone. He'll know who I really am today, just wait. I knew that he would cause us problems one day. I should have just killed him myself after reading that letter. No, I should have killed him the moment I set my eyes on him, the moment I realized he wasn't my son Ichiru. _

''He didn't have say anything and I'll not tell you how I know that. I know what you're thinking right now, that you'll make him pay for opening his mouth and telling on you. But let me tell you something. If I hear that you touched him, you'll both be dismissed from the Association and I'll make sure that you never work again.'' Mamoru and his wife both had looks that said 'you wouldn't' so Kaien smiled and said, ''And believe me I can make that happen.''

''So what's going to happen now?'' Saeko asked.

''At the end of the day, you are his parents, I want to hear what you think.'' Kaien said. He just wanted to know how much that boy meant to them.

''If it's up to us we would sell him off immediately to be someone's slave. We didn't want any problems with the association and we don't want any problems now. He's a burden to us. I had recently started looking for an owner to buy him.'' Mamoru said.

''You're really cruel Mamoru. To think that you would sell your own flesh and blood as a slave, your own son? How do you manage look at yourself in the mirror every morning. Have you no feelings? That boy looks like your other son. Why is it so easy for you to cast him away?'' Kaien asked. He was very disappointed by those two parents. They were so inhuman.

''It's very easy for us. We abide by the curse. It's a taboo to raise twins born in a hunters family. Do you think it was easy for us to decide on which twin to give up? It wasn't easy and we hardened our hearts sixteen years ago and gave Zero up. He's dead to us. We don't want him as part of our family, period.'' Mamoru said.

_Arrogant bastard._ ''Very well, if that's your decision then I'll buy him from you.''

''What?'' Saeko asked.

''I will buy him from you just let me know how much you want.''

''Y-you are serious aren't you?''

''Very. I'll come pick him up very early tomorrow morning , so tell him to be ready.''

''Are you going to take him as your slave? What do you plan to do with him?'' Saeko asked.

''That's none of your business and if you must know, I won't be his master. I have someone in mind who needs a slave. Good thing you were looking for an owner for your son, ne?'' Kaien said. ''And another thing, does anyone else know about Zero, apart from you two?'' he asked.

''Only our son Ichiru knows and he swore not to tell anyone because he knows what trouble awaits us if he does.'' Mamoru assured the chairman.

''Good, that's settled. Tell me how much you want,'' Kaien said and waited as the two whispered amongst themselves. They told him the sum they needed for the exchange. ''Very well, I will transfer the money to your account. You may go back to work.''

''B-but....'' Saeko began.

''Just leave everything to me now. I've solved your problem, you should be grateful and ask no further questions. We'll talk tomorrow about the amount you want Mamoru-san. As far as am concerned this chapter is closed. Have a good day.'' Kaien said smiling. ''And remember to have Zero in one piece when come to get him, ne?''

When they left, Kaien called Kaname. The pureblood answered at once. ''You'll have yourself a slave come tomorrow.''

''W-what? Really?''

''They told to me what happened years ago.'' he explained what he had learned from Mamoru and Saeko and how came about the decision to buy Zero. ''And you were right, it seems they've been mistreating Zero all this time. I'll pick him up tomorrow then bring him to your office, is that okay?''

''If you don't mind can you take him to my parents house. I'll let my dad know that you're coming over.''

''You owe me big time.'' Kaien said. ''But are you sure about telling your family?

''Yeah, I've been thinking that maybe it's a good idea to tell them. I mean, it's not only about me but about the entire vampire race. I can't make decisions alone. If my dad finds out he'll be pissed. I don't know how they'll react but this is something I can't keep from them. It's better to tell them now than later.'' Kaname said.

''You're more confused than I thought. You don't want Zero to be killed, I also get the feeling that you want to protect him but how will you do that? You can't have your cake and eat it. I hope you're making the right decision.''

''I hope so too.

* * * * * *

That same evening, Zero sat on the sofa watching the television. He had finished his chores earlier so he was trying his best to relax when Ichiru came back home. He went and took the remote control and switched off the TV then turned to leave. _What is it now? Can't I watch the television in peace?_ ''I am watching that.'' Zero said. He picked up the remote and switched it on again.

Ichiru took the remote control and switched it off again but this time he didn't leave the remote down, he carried it with him. When he was out of sight Zero put on some music and sat down again. He could switch on the TV but it would just lead to problems. A few minutes later, Ichiru came back and heard the sound of music. He went and switched off the radio too. ''Why have you switched it off?'' Zero asked.

''I want to watch TV. And anyway, you're wasting power.'' Ichiru said and switched on the TV. When he noticed that Zero was watching he switched it off again.

Zero stood up and left. He went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. I'd better eat when I have the chance otherwise I'll have to sleep on a hungry stomach. He noticed that the trash can was full so he took it outside. He carried the waste bag with him and went outside to throw it. He left the door slightly ajar and rushed out. When he came back the door was closed. He rang the bell and waited. Ichiru appeared on the window and waved at him. ''Ichiru, please open the door, I'm cold. Could you at least get me my jacket? '' he shouted but his brother moved away from the window. Zero knocked and gave up. He had didn't have a jacket on and now he was going to freeze outside until his one of his parents came back and let him in.

He tried to walk a bit, back and forth around the compound instead of sitting in one place which only made him feel colder. After two hours, he noticed that the door was opened again. He quickly went into the kitchen. He didn't even bother confronting Ichiru, for it would be a waste of time. The sandwich he had made wasn't there anymore. He knew that his brother had either eaten it or hidden it. Those were the kind of jokes he liked playing on him. Just when he was about to make himself another sandwich, he heard the sound of the front door opening and then closing. His parents must be home already. _I should hurry up and go to the basement._ He stayed around only when Ichiru was around but when his parents came home, he made himself scarce.

Suddenly, his father was standing at the kitchen door. He looked really angry. ''Get out of my sight!'' Mamoru roared. ''Get out now before I kill you.''

Zero ran past him._ What have I done? He sounded really angry that I actually believed he would carry out his threat and kill me. Maybe he had a bad day at work? Better stay out of sight and not get anyone angry._ He switched on the lights in the basement because it was already dark but nothing happened. _The bulb must have burned out. I have to ask for a new one but I don't think now's the right time. _He groped his way into the room and sat down on the mattress. He would wait a little longer then go and ask his mother to help him with a bulb. It was still early and he didn't want to sleep just yet. What he liked doing in the evenings was reading. He collected magazines and newspapers from the living room and brought them down here with him. They helped him pass time.

_I wonder what Kaname is doing right now? Probably having a nice warm meal._ He had not stopped thinking about the pureblood no matter how much he tried. _The things Kaname to him with his tongue. And the kiss. Zero flushed just thinking about. Argrr, my first kiss was stolen by a man. A vampire. How could a man make me feel that good? Am I abnormal? I was fine with being alone until I met him. The way he held me made me feel warm, wanted, needed. He gave me hope that maybe... How am I supposed to have peace in my mind when thoughts of him fill my mind every now and then? How am I supposed to forget him? Now that I've known the warmth of another person, the thought of being alone chills me to the bone. Yet this is my reality, my fate. I can't run away even if I want to. I'd better go and ask for the bulb now. _

He groped his way up again and went to find his mother but she wasn't in the living room. Only his father was there. Zero hesitated before asking, '' Excuse me, may I have a new bulb, the one in the basement burnt out.'' He expected to be chased away again but got no answer. _Is he ignoring me now?_ He went into the kitchen and found his mother with Ichiru there. ''May I have a new bulb, mine's burnt out?''

Saeko looked at him and said, ''No you may not.'' Zero opened the kitchen cabinets and took out some candles and a matchbox then scrammed immediately._ I'll just use these for now. It seems everyone is in a bad mood today. _A few minutes later, the basement was filled with candle light. He sat on his mattress and began reading but stopped after a while. The light from the candle was really messing up his eyes. Oh, I'm so hungry. Another night without food. He was about to doze off when he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked up to see Ichiru walking toward him. Then he saw the pail in his hand. It took him a moment to figure out what it was for but it was too late. Ichiru poured the contents on him. ''Stop, Ichiru. What is the meaning of this?'' He stood up. His clothes were wet, his beddings and mattress were all wet. ''Why are you doing this to me?'' he asked. _Why?_

Ichiru smiled. ''Because I may not get another chance to do this once you're gone.''

Zero didn't understand what he meant. ''For once put yourself in my position, would you want someone to pour water on you? On your bed? Where will I sleep tonight now that you've made my bed wet? Have you ever thought about how cruel you are to me? I am your blood brother, why do you hate me so much?''

''Because of you I'm always sick. If only you were dead then I would live a normal healthy life. I would be strong hunter but I can't make it because of my weak body. That's why I torment you. I want you to die. But we can't even kill you because of that stupid grandmother of yours and her conditions. But finally we can get rid of you. Dad told me that he sold you off as a slave.'' Ichiru said.

''What do you mean?'' Zero asked. _Am I going to be someone's slave? _

''Dad said that someone will come to pick you up early tomorrow morning, so you'd better be ready. Finally, we'll have peace in this house. You only brought chaos with you since you arrived.''

Zero sat on the wet mattress. It didn't matter anymore because he was already wet. ''So they sold me, huh?'' he spoke to himself.

Ichiru hated it when Zero ignored him. He wanted Zero to talk to him, shout at him, to fight him, anything. He went to the bathroom in the basement and filled the pail with water again. He went back to where his twin was, ''Are you listening to me?'' he asked but Zero didn't look up. He was in his own little world. Ichiru poured the water on him again. ''Look at me when I'm talking to you, okay?'' he shouted.

Zero closed his eyes as the water hit him. He looked up at his brother and said, ''I always listen to you. I'll always listen to you. No matter where I go I'll never forget you. Because you're my twin brother who always pours water on me, denies me food, drags me on the rough floor, shuts me out in the cold, switches off the TV while I'm watching and kicks me in the stomach while I sleep. Before I leave this place, I would like you to think about this; what if I was the one chosen to stay alive and you were to be killed? What if you were the one getting tortured instead of me? How would you feel?''

Ichiru paused and thought about his brother's words. A chill ran through his body. ''B-but I'm not you.''

''Exactly, because if I was chosen to stay alive and you came here to live with us, I would have welcomed you with open arms. I would have loved and comforted you. I guess we're just so different. But I don't blame you for hating me, I want you to know that.''

Ichiru was suddenly very scared. _Is he trying to make me feel guilty?_ _Well it sure is working._ ''Do you hate me? Do you hate us?''

''Funnily enough, I don't. Of course I don't like the way you treat me, but that is just the way you people are. You enjoy to see me suffer. I'm not a vindictive person, I forgive all the wrong you've done to me. I'll not carry it in my heart. I just want you to ask yourselves now after you wrong me, do you feel better? Does it make you a greater person than you were?''

''Don't make me laugh.'' Ichiru began hitting Zero with the pail.

''Stop, please stop.'' Zero cried. He covered his face and took the blows. ''Stop, Ichiru. Why do you fight a person who's not fighting you?'' But Ichiru continued hitting him harder.

''What's going on here?'' Saeko asked from the basement door. ''Ichiru stop that at once.''

''No!'' Ichiru snapped. ''Why do you allow us to treat you this way, why?'' He hit Zero until the pail broke. He threw it at away and fell on his knees. ''Why?'' tears fell from his eyes. Saeko tried to sooth him. Zero just looked on.

''It's okay, let's get outta here.'' Saeko turned to Zero and raised her hand to hit him. Zero shrank back in fear and waited for the blow to land but it never came. Saeko took Ichiru's hand and led him away.

_What the hell just happened? Mum wanted to hit me just now but stopped. Why? I was so sure that she would hit me_. Zero went to the bathroom and changed his clothes. He came back and looked at his bed. _I guess I'll have to sleep on the floor tonight._ He took some of his clothes and sat at the far corner of the room. He used his clothes as covers to make himself warm and closed his eyes. He didn't even bother with the candles. He let them be._ I have other issues to worry about. Like where will I be living come morrow? Who will be my new master? Will he be kind to me? Or will he show me the same treatment like my parents? Or maybe even worse? Maybe he'll be kind like Kaname? If I get a master like him then I won't mind being a slave. So many questions. So many worries in my heart. I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings._

* * * * * *

**Give me some love people. Ich wünshe euch alle ein schönes Wochenende (that means have a nice weekend in deutsch). Thanks for all the lovely reviews. **

**A/N:** Someone asked me (**an anonymous reviewer**) how Zero knew that Kaname is a vampire. If you read keenly, notice that I mentioned vampires having 'inhuman beauty'. You even made me edit that part to make it a bit more clear. They have larger canine teeth. You can also identify them by their fangs, though I didn't mention that. I don't think they walk around flashing their fangs, maybe when they want to bite. Let me not dwell on that now. The other thing was about Zero's hunter's instincts. True they've not fully developed but he did start training as a hunter while he lived with his grand-mother. Correction; he wasn't locked or hidden away while living with his granny. He went to school, had a normal childhood until he she died. The other thing about Zero questioning Kaname. I think he had a right to question (to even call the pureblood a perv), don't you? I mean really, no matter who you are; a prince, a nun or slave, if you were to wake up and find your clothes missing, would you just pick up your stuff and leave? Common!!! He questioned Kaname first and had every intention to leave. Anyway, I implore you to open an account if you don't have one already. It would much easier on me to answer your questions this way. And I used that Bible chapter because it's one of my favourites. Well, you now know soething about me. I believe in Kami, duh! Ciao.


	5. Confusion in my heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Five **

_''Sometimes I'm confused by what I think is really obvious. But what I think is really obvious obviously isn't obvious....''_ **Michael Stipe **

* * * * * *

The next morning, Zero was all ready to go by the time Cross Kaien came to pick him up. He had expected a scary and unapproachable face but was surprised to see such a cheerful person coming to get him. Kaien had even introduced himself since neither Mamoru or Saeko volunteered to do so. Zero was very nervous. He had yet to get used to the idea that he was going to be a slave. He was also worried that Kaien may change his mind and leave him here at his parent's. That would be a big blow. Although he didn't want to be a slave, he wanted with all his heart to just get out of this hell hole. All he could do was hope and move forward. For there was no medicine like hope, no incentive so great, and no tonic so powerful.

''Well then let's get going.'' Kaien said looking at Zero. ''You can say goodbye to your family, I'll be waiting outside.'' he left.

Zero didn't know what to expect from his family. Would they hug him? Tell him how much they were going to miss him? But that was just wishful thinking. There was no way in hell they would do that. ''Thank you for taking me in, I am most grateful.'' he bowed to show his appreciation.

_Huh?_ Ichiru scratched his head. Of all things, he didn't expect his twin to say those words. _He's still thanking us after all we've put him through? What kind of person does that? How can he be so forgiving? I wish I was like him, I wish... _He did something that no one present in the room expected. He hugged Zero.

Zero gasped. ''Ichiru?'' he was as shocked as his parents. What in the world had gotten into his brother? Has he knocked his head somewhere?

Saeko and Mamoru exchanged looks. ''Ichi....'' Mamoru began saying but Saeko stopped him. She also didn't understand what Ichiru was going through because the boy had refused to talk to her. After taking him away last night, she had tried to talk to the boy about what had happened in the basement but he had only cried until he fell asleep.

''I hope we'll meet again.'' Ichiru whispered. He slipped something in Zero's pocket then stepped back. Zero wanted to see what his twin had put inside his pocket but didn't dare do that right away. _It might be a trick that would earn me a beating just before I leave. Maybe he has slipped something valuable in my pocket so that he can accuse of stealing it? I'd better wait until I'm miles away from here._ He bowed again and then walked out of the house with his suitcase. Kaien was waiting outside the car. He opened the boot for Zero to put in his luggage. Soon afterward, they were on their way. They drove in silence for a while before Kaien spoke.

''What's on your mind, did something happen back there?'' he asked.

''No, master.'' Zero replied.

''Master?'' Kaien asked.

''You haven't told me how you want me to address you.''

''Sorry, I should have told you this earlier, I am not you master.''

''Oh.'' Zero said. In truth he was really disappointed that Kaien wasn't his master. He seemed to be kind and very concerned about him. _If he isn't my master then who is? _

''You will meet him soon.'' Kaien said as if he had read Zero's mind. Kaname had asked him to let that be a surprise. What he didn't understand was why the pureblood wanted him to take Zero to his parents, even after asking him to keep the boys identity a secret. He had a very bad feeling about this. He was one of the few hunters who knew what was behind the twins curse. He had heard it from Juuri, Kaname's mother. They had established a friendship sometime during his youth. _I even had a crush on her but that's my little secret. Not even Kaname knows. If he knew that I desired his mother and then him....but it's okay. I only care for her now, as I care for Kaname. My eyes are on someone else._

He looked at Zero. _I wonder how he'll react when he finds out that Kaname is his master. Poor boy, I hope Kaname doesn't chew and spit him off like he does with his lovers. But I'm really surprised. Never thought I would see the pureblood so vulnerable and confused. All because of this boy. They'll now be master and slave. This will be fun to watch._ ''Here is my card. Feel free to call me whenever you want to talk.''

Zero took the card. Will I be allowed to use the phone at my new home? ''Thanks.'' he said and as he was pocketing it, he touched what Ichiru had put in his pocket. He removed it to see a small white envelope. A letter? He looked at Kaien who's eyes were on the road, so he opened it and read.

_**Dear brother, **_

_I am ashamed, so ashamed to be writing this after what I've put you through. I should have listened to my own voice. I should have held you hands all that time, wiped away your tears when you cried but all I did was hurt you since the day I met you. Your words really got to me. Yesterday I had nothing to offer anyone but my own confusion but today I see clearly. I actually felt your pain. I just wish I had put my childish ways behind me sooner. I shouldn't have followed mum and dad's footsteps when they told me that you were nothing but trash. I'm not blaming them for my actions, for what I/we did to you was inhuman. I know there's just too much scars that time cannot erase but I hope that one day you will find it in your heart to forgive me. It's too late for me to show you a different me but I really need you to know that your presence still lingers here in my heart even though you're gone. Instead of feeling like I've lost a brother I feel like I have gained one. We're brothers, nothing will ever change that fact. Move on Zero, don't look back in anger and find love and happiness; things we couldn't give you. Take care of yourself.... don't do something I wouldn't, and if Kami allows it, someday we'll meet again. _

_**Ichiru. **_

''Why are you crying?'' Kaien asked.

Zero folded the letter and pocketed it again. ''I'm not crying.'' he said looking away but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. He didn't know whether the letter mad him happy or sad? Ichiru's hug and now the letter all confused him. He wasn't used to such things. Kaien gave him some pocket tissues. ''Thanks, I guess I'm just happy.'' _I now have a brother who recognizes me as his own flesh and blood._

''Is that so?'' Kaien laughed. They soon reached their destination. ''We're here.'' he announced.

Zero watched as a big house came in view. It was the most beautiful villa he'd ever seen. Nestled in the woods with abundance of natural beauty, the villa stood quietly surrounded by nymphs. _Whoever lives here must be filled by serenity. Will this be my new home? Will I be able to enjoy all this beauty? _They stepped out of the car and he removed his luggage from the boot.

Just then three men appeared. ''Welcome Cross-sama.'' one of men said. He looked at Zero with such hatred in his eyes. ''Thank you for bringing him here. Seize him.'' he told the other two men. They handcuffed Zero and took him away.

''Wait a minute....'' Kaien said. '' What is the meaning of this, Rido?''

''Kaien-sama, what have I done?'' Zero cried but the men wouldn't stop. Kaien looked down. He really felt bad for the boy but he had played his part and only Kaname could save him.

''You don't have to treat him like a prisoner.''

''Oh yes we do. He's now our prisoner. We'll do with him what we see fit because he's a danger to our species.'' Rido said. ''Until we decide what is to become of him, he'll stay locked up. You may join us if you're so worried about him but I have to tell you there's no hope for him. He's as good as dead. You may have his corpse when we're through with him, that is if there'll be any when we're done.'' Rido gave an evil laughter.

They went into the house and were greeted by Yuki, Kaname's sister. She looked exactly like her mother, Juuri. ''This way please.'' she ushered them into a large room where the family usually held meetings. ''We're just waiting for Kaname then we'll begin. I'm going to let mum and dad know that you're here.'' she said and left.

Kaien took a sit. He suddenly had a headache. Did Kaname know this would happen? If so why would he ask him to bring Zero here? It didn't make sense at all. Where is he anyway?

''Sorry I'm late.'' Kaname said.

_Speaking of the devil._ ''It's about time.'' Kaien patted the sit next to him and the pureblood sat there.

''Wsuup?'' Kaname asked. Kaien was about to tell him what had happened to Zero when Kaname's parents walked in followed by Yuki and another man who introduced himself as Souen. They all sat down again.

''As you all know, we're here to decide the fate of that boy. We have confirmed that he's indeed from a hunters family and that he has a twin brother. The question is now what do we do with him?'' Haruka asked. He wasn't for the idea of killing but that was how things were done since time immemorial. One of the twin had to be done away with and the parents had decided that Zero would be the one. It was either they kill him or he would kill them when the time came.

''I say we spill his blood.'' Rido said. ''Make sure he has a painful death.''

_Fucking sadist. _''I object.'' Kaien said holding his hand up..

''You don't have a say here, this is between us vampires.'' Rido said.

I am a vampire, I just don't have fangs. ''I know that but even if you decide to kill him, don't torture him. Kami knows, he's already had enough torture to last him a lifetime.'' Kaien said.

''I agree with Kaien.'' Juuri said.

''Me too.'' Haruka said.

''Me three.'' Yuki said smiling.

''Oh, how boring.'' Rido said. _And I thought I could have some fun with that hunter. What a soft family I have, they must harden up like me or else life will throw in big surprises their way. _''But at least we all agree on one thing. He has to die and soon, letting him live another day is risking on our part.''

''We've only heard stories about this curse but has it ever happened? I mean, was there ever a hunter who went berserk and started killing vampires?'' Yuki asked.

''Yes there was. It happened when I was a young boy. The pureblood who managed to stop him was the same one who cursed the hunters. He sealed the crazy hunter and himself, but that meant his death. For if a vampire who uses his power to seal himself, he draws his life energy away. There was no stopping that hunter, he was so powerful but too confident. Our ancestor who sealed him just took him by surprise and managed to seal him before the hunter could react. So believe me when I tell you, it was a massacre. Not every pureblood has the power to seal such a great hunter. Kaname, you're the only one in our family who inherited the power to seal people.'' Haruka explained.

''But the seer said there was another way to prevent killing him.'' Kaname reminded his father.

''By him, do you mean the hunter?'' Yuki asked. Kaname nodded.

''Yes, when we went to see the seer he said that it was possible to prevent such a thing to take place.''

''And pray tell, what is that?'' Souen asked.

''A pureblood has to make a blood bond with him and turn him so that he won't go against us. Instead he'll recognize us as his own.'' Kaname explained.

Rido laughed out loudly. ''But who would be foolish enough to do such a thing? There's no pureblood in his right mind, who would agree to make a bond with him, so let's just kill him and get it over and done with, ne?''

''No!'' Kaname shouted. He was really pissed at his uncle. ''Where is Zero anyway?'' he asked looking at Kaien.

''Your uncle here, told his henchmen take him away, I don't know where, or what they've done to him.'' Kaien answered.

''Where is he?'' Kaname asked.

''You'd better not have treated him badly.'' Kaname said warningly.

''Or what?'' Rido challenged. ''I'm sure he'll survive from a few beatings.''

''What? You asked your men to beat him? I have to go to him? Where is he?''

''In the dungeon.'' Rido replied. ''What is it to you? Why are you worried about a mere human? What's a few beatings going to do, he's gonna die soon anyway.''

''I won't let him die!'' Kaname said.

''Son, what are you talking about?'' Haruka asked.

''Yeah, you're scaring me.'' Yuki said.

''Because someone is going to make a blood bond with him and turn him.'' Kaname said.

''Who would do such a thing? Do you have anyone in mind?'' Juuri asked.

''Yes. I will do it.'' Kaname said. The look on everyone's face was priceless. Even Kaien was shocked.

Haruka stood up. ''But son, do you know what you're talking about? Do you have any idea what a blood bond will do to you? Or are you just talking without thinking?'' he asked furiously.

''I have an idea.'' Kaname said.

''What's gotten into you?'' Haruka didn't know whether his son had lost his mind or was being possessed by some unknown spirits. The Kaname he knew wouldn't do such a thing. Bonding with humans wasn't unheard of but purebloods didn't just do it with anyone other than with purebloods or noble vampires.

''To think that you would go against our tradition and bond with a human, how despicable.'' Rido said.

''To hell with traditions. I'll protect him, because I know he can't hurt anybody.'' Kaname said.

''Isn't it because you still don't want to believe it?'' Rido asked.

''I believe it, every word that father has said. I also believe in myself and what I think is right. I will make the bond and if that isn't enough to convince you, I'll seal him with me, when the time comes and he becomes a threat since I have the power to seal. Are you satisfied?'' Kaname said and turned to leave the room. _Hang in there, Zero, I'm coming to get you. _

''Wait, Kan...'' Haruka began saying but Kaname was already gone.

''Honey, let him go. We can't get in his way.''

''What is this? You're his parents, are you not going to stop him from making such foolish mistakes?'' Rido asked.

''No we're not. And if you think you have the strength, why don't you do it alone?'' Juuri challenged him.

''Hm,'' Rido sneered, ''I'd waste my time on worthy opponents.'' Rido said. Even though he was the eldest in the family, he knew very well that Kaname was stronger than him as far as strength was concerned. Yuki and Kaien chuckled. Rido was afraid of Kaname but was just putting up a front. ''I guess this meeting is over. I'm a busy man, got things to do, places to go to.'' he left.

''Kaien you're close to Kaname, what has been taking, marijuana?'' Juuri asked.

''Beats me.'' Kaien replied.

* * * * * *

Zero lay down on the ground in the dark underground chamber where he was confined. He was really afraid mostly because it was dark and he could see anything. The two men had switched of the lights after beating him up and had left him without a word. He had tried to ask them at first what he had done wrong but one of them said that they were just following orders. He really didn't know what was going on? _Did Kaien plan all this? Did he bring me here to continue my suffering? At least at my parents I knew the reason why I was hated and mistreated but here I don't have a clue. If only I knew what was going on...._

_What if my master is a sadist and he ordered those men to beat me up while he watched through some hidden cameras? If that's the case I have to escape as soon as I get the strength to do so. But how will I manage to pass through these heavy bars. I am doomed. I was from the very beginning. The moment I was born I was doomed. I want to die. If that's what awaits me, I want to die, I want to die..._ ''I want to die.'' he whispered.

''I won't let you die!'' a voice said.

Zero gasped. Could it be? He turned his head to see Kaname. ''What are you doing here? How did you find me?''

''That doesn't matter.'' Kaname opened the door to the cell and went to the hunter's side. He put the hunter's head on his lap. ''What matters is that I have found you.'' he hugged Zero.

Zero didn't have the strength to push him away so he just let the pureblood hold him. ''Kaname, I don't know whats going on. Those people brought me here and beat me up badly. I had nothing to offer them but my own confusion. I'm hurting all over. I asked them several times what I had done but they won't tell me. They just continued beating me. I am tired. I want to give up.'' he said tears flowing from his eyes.

''Don't give up.''

''I now realize that I'm not supposed to be alive. Do me a favor Kaname...''

''What is it?'' Kaname asked.

''Kill me. Please kill me. I never look for trouble but it seems trouble always manages to find me. I am confused about everything that's going on. End this misery in my heart, this confusion. Please kill me.'' Zero cried.

''You're now my slave, I'm the one who bought you. I asked Kaien to bring you here, nobody was supposed to lay a finger on you. The people who hurt you will pay for this, I promise.''

''I-I'm yours?'' Zero asked. He didn't know whether to be shocked, relieved or happy.

''Yes, you're mine and if you want to get out of this dungeon you have to do exactly as I tell you understood?''

''Listen to me Zero, you were brought here to my parents house...'' Kaname told Zero about the him being the hunter who would wipe away all vampires in the future. He also told him about the gem crystal and how it changed colours when Zero touched it. Zero listened careful as the pureblood explained. ''So that why I asked Kaien to bring you here.'' he explained about the possibility of Zero staying alive and the condition to be met. ''I have to make a blood bond with you if you're to stay alive.''

Zero gasped. ''But that would mean changing me into a vampire, isn't it?'' he asked.

''Yes, you'll become a vampire. But the good thing is that the curse will be no longer be there. You'll live as a vampire and not have to worry about being killed because you're one of 'the cursed twins'.''

Zero looked away. _Can I really do that? Live as a vampire? Their ancestors cursed me, did this to me. How then can I go on living as them? How? But I don't want to stay in this dark room any longer. If I'm locked in here there's very little chance that I'll ever see Ichiru. I want to see him again, someday...._

''Look at me, Zero.'' Kaname said. ''Are you afraid?''

''I am not.'' Zero said.

''That's right. All you need to do is trust in me. I'm the only one who can stop you from breathing. Your life is in my hands. Now let me hear your answer, will you let me save you?''

*** * * * * ***

**SEMES HANDBOOK **

Want to know the meaning behind you **uke **words? Use our **Uke-tionary. **

_No, I don't want this = **Fuck me**_

_Stop it! = **Fuck me** _

_I need to sleep =_ _**Fuck me**_

_What's for dinner? = **Fuck me**_

''Hear the **penis roar**. At this point, it's not just about the size of your penis, but how well you use it'' Do you guy agree to that statement? I like a big penis, one that fills me up. I get turned on just by seeing the size. So for me size matters, then we'll see how it well it works later **wink** by the way I don't own those statements, I got them online while reading manga and thought it would be nice to share with you. Anyway, review.


	6. Innocence in my heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter 6**

_''Whoever blushes is already guilty; true innocence is ashamed of nothing.''_ **- Jean Jacques Rousseau **

* * * * * *

Kaname looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. He had brought Zero back to his mansion. The hunter had been in too much pain when he had found him in the dungeon, that he passed out immediately after giving his answer. It was just as well because it made it easier for Kaname to heal his wounded back again. He didn't know what Rido's henchmen had used to cane Zero but they did a lot of damage. He would make sure find them and make them pay but now wasn't the time. He didn't dare leave Zero's side. He wanted to make sure that the hunter was doing well. He touched Zero's forehead and brushed his hair away.

_Good, no fever. Poor boy, he's been through a lot his whole life, I want him to know that all will be well from now on. _He had been worried that the hunter would refuse to make a bond with him but Zero had agreed. He was so relieved. He couldn't imagine having to watch as the boy was being put to death. The thought scared him for some unknown reasons. Reasons he couldn't understand. He moved closer to Zero face. _Kawaii. How did I end up getting myself involved with someone so young? Fuck, he's only sixteen. Why should I be mesmerized by a kid like him?_

Suddenly Zero roused from his sleep. Kaname drew back immediately. He didn't want to make the hunter feel uncomfortable with their faces so close. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked. Zero looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

''I'm okay, thanks.'' Zero said then he touched his back. ''My wounds....'' he began.

''I took care of your back while you slept. Everything is fine now.''

_Wait a minute, taking care of them means that he undressed me. Again. Why am I always ending up in situations that needs him to remove my clothes? I should be careful around him. I still think he's a pervert even though he's saved me a couple of times. _''Arigato, Kaname-sama.'' Zero said again. Kaname wasn't just the stranger who had rescued him days ago, he was now his master. He had to try and show some respect.

''Don't call me that.'' Kaname said. Being called that put a big gap between them and he wanted to feel closer to the hunter.

''What...what should I call you, master?'' Zero asked fearfully.

''I know you're now my slave but just Kaname will do. I'd hate it if you'd call me master too.'' Kaname said.

''Yes.'' Zero said looking down.

''Why are you afraid of looking at me? The day I met you, you never averted your eyes from me, instead you were glaring at me with a gaze full of challenge.''

''I wasn't!'' Zero snapped then realized how rude he sounded. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to....''

''It's okay for now. Just watch how you speak to me in future. We need to talk about our relationship. I was given a week to make the bond with you so we don't have much time. I know it seems like a very simple task but I want to do more than just make a bond with you.'' Kaname explained.

''More?'' Zero asked. What could he, possibly offer the pureblood?

''Yes, I want more from you. Since I offered to save you, since I'm sacrificing everything for you, I want us to become intimate. I want to be us to become lovers.''

Zero gasped. ''L-lovers? Are you out of your mind? I don't swing that way. How can you ask me such an insane thing when you already stole my....my first kiss.'' he said angrily.

Kaname chuckled. ''You're really feisty huh, just makes me want to devour you more.'' he moved closer to Zero. Very close and whispered in his ear, ''May I steal more of your firsts?''

Zero's eyes widened. ''Huh?'' _More of my firsts?_

''Your virginity silly?'' Kaname said. The hunter quickly sprung out of bed. ''Where do you think you're going?''

''You think I'm just going to sit still while you...you...you devour me?'' Zero blurted. _As long as I have these two legs, I'll run. I'll run to a far away place where he'll never be able to find me. And I'll fight him with my arms to the end. He has to understand one thing; even a slave has feelings. And I am not into whatever he's asking me to do. I've never been with a woman before let alone a man. He's asking me to make such a huge step. A step that I can't even bring myself to consider. Insane. Totally insane._

''You have no choice in the matter. I am your master Zero, you will do as I say. I'm offering you something nice. Many would jump at this opportunity. There are many who would do anything to make a blood bond with me, to grace my bed. Yet you are repulsed by the very idea. Or do you want to spend your time in a dark cell as you await your death? I can put you in one, you know I can.'' Kaname threatened. But he really didn't mean it. It would be better if the hunter just agreed.

Zero considered Kaname's words. He remembered the dungeon that he was in earlier. He didn't want to be put in a such a place. He didn't want to step foot in there again. It was scary and dark. It made him lonely and miserable just lying there. He shivered just thinking about it. ''I don't want to go back there, anywhere but there.''

''So you will do anything I ask? You will obey me?'' Kaname asked.

''Yes.'' Zero said. He knew the pureblood had the right to do anything he wished to him, even put him to death.

''Come here.'' Kaname said. It was an order. Zero went back to him. ''Why do you look at me with such pain in your eyes?''

''Because I don't have a choice in the matter. If I refuse you will only hurt me. You're treating me just like my parents. I thought I would have a better life once I came here but it seems like it will be even worse.'' Zero began trembling.

Kaname hugged him. ''If you stay here with me and be my lover, I'll never let you be hurt or lonely again. I'll take care of you and treat you well.''

''B-but why do you want me? There're so many beautiful people out there and I am ugly. My parents told me that every time. I don't have anything to offer you.''

''You're so naive, Zero. But that's just what draws me to you. You have a lot to offer. You're beautiful and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'll remind you every time of your beauty until you feel that you truly are.''

Zero blushed. ''W-what are you talking about?'' The way Kaname said those words make him feel a little beautiful. Worth looking at.

''I am interested in you. Give me a chance to show you how good it can be between us. I know I made a rush decision to make a bond with you but if I am to do it, I want it to be at least with my lover. I have chosen you.'' Kaname couldn't resist touching Zero's cheek.

''B-but but....'' Zero lowered his gaze, avoiding Kaname's scrutiny but the pureblood raised his chin gently.

Kaname eyes searched Zero's. ''I want only you.'' The urge to kiss the hunter grew in his chest so he leaned forward to taste him. Zero tried to move away but his legs betrayed him. He couldn't move in as much as he wanted to. Kaname's hot mouth settled on his startled lips. The pureblood kissed him deeply, his tongue wicked and warm and oh-so talented, tasted and teased him. Their bodies were meshed from knees to chest and all Zero could only think _wow!_ He felt how muscular Kaname's arms were and the acceleration of his breath. The pureblood's heartbeat thundering against him.

Kaname lifted his head. Zero, who was still struggling for breath, licked his lips. He was captured by the heat and intensity in Kaname's eyes. Nobody ever looked at him that way. With such longing, as if he was important. ''You have three days to get used to the idea of us...uh...together. Then we'll bond on the New Year.''

''Three days?'' Zero asked. That was crazy. So little time to get used to the idea, that he would become this man's lover.

''Yes.'' Kaname kissed the hunter's neck, startling a gasp from deep in his throat. Zero had never been kissed on such a sensitive area.

''But...uh...how do... guys do it?'' Zero asked.

Kaname smirked and squeezed him closer still and his voice dropped to a rough growl. ''Shall I teach you where to put it?'' he asked.

''No!'' Zero shouted and tried to escape again.

''Don't run away from me, I won't take you now.'' Kaname comforted the hunter. ''You're really sweet, your innocence is like an aphrodisiac. It makes me yearn more and more for you. But no need to be scared, I'll show you everything you need to know.''

Everything in Zero tightened. He looked at the pureblood's face to determine whether he was to be trusted or not. But the moment he did, Kaname kissed him again. And if their earlier kiss had been a scorcher, this one positively burned him up. The pureblood took his mouth and taught him a lot about the pleasures of a deep kiss. He eagerly accepted the lesson, but all too soon, Kaname released him. Stunned, Zero slowly managed to open his eyes.

''You okay?'' Kaname asked, his voice gruff.

Zero smiled and nodded.

Kaname was taken aback. That was the first time he'd seen the hunter smiling. ''I like your smile, you should do it more often.'' Zero blushed. It was true that in the past few years he had nothing to smile about. ''Your suitcase is here, you can have a bath then come downstairs for dinner.'' he said and left.

In the bathroom, Zero prepared himself a bath an sat inside. It was so relaxing. He enjoyed the feel of hot water against his skin. He was about to rush out of the bathtub, afraid that someone was going come and start beating the shit out of him, but then he remembered that he was no longer at his parents' house. He never had a relaxing bath while living at his parents because the bathroom he used had only a shower. Somehow he was glad that Kaname was the one that bought him. That rescued him. He touched his lips. Kaname.....

_Why wasn't I repelled by another man's kiss? Isn't it supposed to be disgusting? Kami knows I'm not gay. Why couldn't I push him away, we're both men. It's as if I was yearning for his touch. Argrr! That's just not me. Why couldn't I resist those dark, beautiful eyes? The moment our eyes met, I was enthralled by him. When he wanted to kiss, I tried to run but was under a spell from which I couldn't break free. I'm a prisoner to his dark eyes. Why am I so drawn to him? I only have till New Year and then.....argrrr...I can't even say it. I don't know how to prepare myself for what is to come. I know I'm fighting a losing battle. His superior techniques are weakening my resolve. I should also try and do my best not to give in. _

Zero took his time in the bath. When the water became cooler, he got out. After getting dressed he went downstairs to find Kaname. As he descended the stairs, he heard the sound of piano and wondered who could be playing. His heart leapt not with dread but with eager curiosity. He followed the sound to the living room and entered quietly. Night had fallen and the chamber was lit only by a dim light and a fire in the fireplace. The pureblood was the one playing. He didn't stop playing even as Zero walked into the large room. Zero listened to the beautiful melody from where he stood. _Wah, he's really talented. _

Suddenly the music came to an end. Kaname stood up. ''Do you play?'' he asked.

''A little. I took piano lesson as a child.''

''Why don't you play something?''

''Oh no. You wouldn't want to listen to my music. It's been a long time, I've probably forgotten the notes.'' Zero tried to make excuses.

''I insist. If you stray I'll help you, okay?'' Kaname encouraged.

Zero sighed. He walked over to the large piano and sat. He began playing _Mozart_ . Kaname moved behind him and watched as the hunter played. Zero was conscious of the pureblood's presence behind him but didn't let it distract him. He continued playing. He knew that piece of head so he didn't need to read the notes. Suddenly he blundered and stopped.

Kaname leaned forward and whispered in Zero's ear. ''Let's play together. If you forget a note I'll help, so don't stop.''

Shivers ran down Zero spine. His heart was pounding with apprehension and suspense and he felt suddenly weak. He took a deep breath and continued playing. Every time Zero hesitated, Kaname assisted him, his body pressing forward, making his stomach do flip-flops. Why did the pureblood have to be so close? Zero found himself leaning back and enjoying the feel of the pureblood's warm body. The piece came to end but Kaname didn't move back. Zero was tempted to turn around to see if Kaname was pleased with him but he checked himself, realizing this was not the demeanor of a slave. Instead, he lowered his head and waited silently.

''You played well, Zero,'' Kaname whispered.

Zero didn't dare turn around. He could feel the pureblood's breath on his neck, so cool. ''Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.'' he said.

''Turn around, Zero.'' Kaname commanded him. Zero turned slowly around. The pureblood regarded him with a dark brow raised. ''Do you fear me?'' he asked.

Until that moment he had not, but at the pureblood's words he trembled. ''Yes, Kaname-sama.''

''Didn't I tell you to call me only by my name?'' Kaname's hand shot out toward Zero and Zero froze abruptly, instinctively recoiling backwards, bracing himself for the pureblood to hit him. But Kaname's hand only caressed his cheek. ''Why did you react that way?''

''I-I just thought you were mad at me and you wanted to hit me.'' Zero explained. It was what always happened to him at his parents, whenever they thought he did or didn't do something. Sometimes he felt that they only hit him because he was breathing the same air as them. So cruel was fate. His fate.

Kaname smiled ruefully but said nothing. He wanted to ask Zero about his life at his parents but now wasn't the time. The hunter had been through enough for one day. He didn't want to overwhelm him with questions? He cupped Zero's face and moved closer. Closer. Closer.

''Uh...dinner is served, Kaname-sama.'' Umi announced from the doorway. Zero moved quickly away from the pureblood his face flushed. Being caught was one thing but being caught, about to kiss another man was oh, sooooo embarrassing. They went to the dining room and sat. After making sure that they had all they needed, Umi excused himself. They ate in silence. Zero was so happy that Kaname allowed him to the table. He was never allowed to eat with his family. Every meal he ate in his room and that was only after his family memebers had had their share, then he was alloed to eat the remains. Sharing a meal with the pureblood felt good. It made him think that they were not complete strangers.

When they finished, they moved to the sitting room again. ''Want to watch a movie?'' Kaname asked. He had just recently rented an interesting movie.

''Is it okay it if I join you?'' Zere asked. He remembered how Ichiru always treated him whenever he was watching the television. His parents had also forbidden him to watch TV, so he only did it when they were away. How would they have know?

''Of course, that's why I've asked you. Don't feel inferior in my house. You're free to do anything you want except one thing.''

''And what's that?''

''Don't ever leave me, okay?'' Kaname wasn't too sure about leaving him alone in the mansion. The hunter could take off anytime he wanted. Of course he could trace him and find him in no time. He wanted to trust Zero to stay and not lock him. Only time would tell.

''O-oooo-kay???'' Zero said unsure. That was too much to ask. They hardly knew each other. _Maybe he'll be the one to throw me out, who knows? I'll just stay here since I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have a home._

''Promise me that you'll never leave me.'' Kaname persisted. He wanted to hear the hunter say it.

''I promise.'' Zero said just to please the pureblood. ''So what are we watching?'' he changed the topic.

''Avatar, I hope you haven't watched it yet?''

''No, I haven't.'' Zero replied. Where and how could he have watched it, while living at his parents?

Kaname put the DVD and joined Zero on the cozy sofa. Zero was sitting at the furthest end of the sofa and Kaname didn't like that one bit. ''Move closer to me.'' he said. The hunter moved just a bit. ''Closer....closer.'' he said again until Zero was sitting next to him. After a few minutes, he put his arm around the hunter and pulled him even closer.

''What are you up to now?'' Zero asked.

''I just want to hold you.'' Kaname said his eyes never leaving the screen. Zero relaxed and let the pureblood have his way. Arguing would get him nowhere. It actually felt good, warm. And just as it had began, the movie soon ended.

''That was great, thanks.'' Zero said. ''I want to go sleep, I'm feel tired.''

''Do I get a good night's kiss?'' Kaname asked.

''Huh?'' Zero couldn't believe the pureblood would ask such a thing. He was so childish.

''You may not go, not until I get my kiss.''

Zero sighed. He leaned in to give the pureblood a peck but Kaname kissed his lips instead. ''That was cheating.'' he complained.

''Sweet dreams, Zero.'' Kaname said. The hunter walked toward the door then stopped.

''Can you tell me what my duties will be? Do I need to wake up early and clean the house?'' he asked.

''Umi and his wife takes care of the house, don't worry about it. All you have to do is smile and I'll be happy.'' Kaname said.

''Oh.''

Kaname smirked. ''Of course, I'll need to see more than your smile come the New year.'' The look on Zero's face was priceless before he left. Kaname stayed awake while taking care of some paperwork that had brought home with him. After a few hours, he decided to retire. As he walked upstairs he had a scream. _Zero!_ He quickly ran to the guestroom where the hunter was sleeping and opened the door. He rushed in and went to Zero's side. He didn't even bother with the lights because his eyes adjusted immediately.

''Please stop beating me. Nooooo!!!! Don't lock me in there. It's so dark. Let me out. It's so dark. Let me out.'' Zero cried hysterically.

''Wake up, Zero.'' Kaname shook him gently.

''It hurts, let me out.'' Zero only cried harder.

Kaname shook him harder until the hunter woke up. When Zero opened his eyes and say Kaname, he flung himself on the pureblood. Kaname held him tightly and tried to soothe him. ''Shh...it was only a bad dream. Everything's okay now. Nobody's going to beat you or lock you away. I am here now, It okay.'' They stayed like that for while until Zero stopped crying.

''I'm sorry, Kaname. I didn't mean to....'' Zero moved slightly away.

Kaname put a finger on his lips. ''Stop apologizing. It's fine. I'm glad that I can comfort you.''

''I was so scared, I didn't realize I was crying for real. That dungeon was really scary. I don't want to remember. I don't.''

''It happens Zero, I understand. Come with me.'' Kaname said and took his hand.

''Hey where are you taking me?''

''You'll sleep with me tonight.'' Kaname didn't stop until they entered his room.

''S-sleep with you?''

''Don't worry Zero. In as much as I want you I know that you're not ready. We're only going to sleep okay. I don't want to have to rush to you every now and then if you continue having those nightmares. Sleep here at least until you feel better, okay?'' He searched Zero's eyes.

''Okay.'' Zero didn't know why he agreed but he just did. I hope I won't regret my decision. Kaname's room had simple furnishings. Pale blue wall and beddings, the bed was enormous. He walked toward it and hesitated.

''You can go ahead. I'll be with you soon.'' Kaname said and disappeared into the bathroom. Zero got into bed and pulled the covers over his body. Which side should I sleep in? He didn't say which side he preferred, after all it's his bed. He moved to the middle and waited. A few minutes later , the pureblood emerged. He joined Zero in bed.

''Where do you prefer to sleep?'' Zero asked.

Kaname smirked. ''On top of you.'' he answered.

''I mean which side do you prefer?'' Zero asked again.

''Any side is fine.'' Kaname said.

''Okay, goodnight.'' Zero said and turned around so that he was facing the other side. Kaname switched of the lights and moved closer to the hunter. He put a hand around him until they were lying spooned to each other. He kissed Zero.

''Goodnight.''

* * * * * *

Check out this video in youtube about Kaname and Zero. Just put the words youtube together with this **/watch?v=i3yGm7Kf56g **it's a video is called Vampire Knight- Deleted Bite Scene 3- (Parody) by playswithtribbles. I've never laughed so had in my life it was just too funny. If you haven't watched it maybe you should give it a try. Anyway, I don't own Mozart or Avatar. Have a nice weekend. Cheers.


	7. Fear in my Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Seven**

_''Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure.''_ **Marianne Williamson **

* * * * * *

Kaname nuzzled his head further into the pillow as he felt the stirrings of the morning trying to wake him from his peaceful sleep. He breathed in deeply and was immediately greeted with Zero's scent. He hesitantly opened one eye to peek at the hunter. He was still snuggled into his embrace. Their bare legs were tangled in one another and their bodies close and their noses almost touching. He watched as Zero's eyes fluttered under his lids, indicating his dream state. ''Ahn...'' Zero moaned in his sleep. _I wonder if he's having a naughty dream. Will he believe me when I tell him that he was moaning? Oh well, at least he's not screaming murder like before. _

His eyes travelled down, memorizing the hunter's face. Waking up to such a beautiful face was surreal. Of course he'd seen his share of beauties but this on right here just took his breath away. Something intense definitely connected them, how else could he explain the things he'd done up to now? The way he found the hunter and rescued him, the way he defended him from being put to death and agreed to make a bond with him. Bonding and being intimate would be like mating for life. He'd always avoided long lasting relationships and being tied down.

But that was where he was headed. The thought of being mated scared him to no end. Could he really have a serious relationship? Could he really be there for the hunter? What would his family think if he backed out now? Wouldn't that mean Zero's death? He didn't want such a thing to happen. He would do everything possible in his power to make sure that the hunter stayed by his side. Everything had happened so fast, he was afraid he'd gone past the point of no return. He had to do what his heart told him, what he felt was the right thing to do. He quickly closed his eyes when he felt Zero's breathing change and pretended to be asleep.

Zero woke up and found himself snuggled right into Kaname's chest. He took a moment, taking in the sensation of being here warm and safe. The pureblood was sleeping contently and he glanced up to study his face. He knew how breathtaking he was but had never truly had the opportunity to study his features without intrusion. He traced his fingers along the pureblood's jaw carefully and gently studying him. He engulfed himself in the softness that was Kaname as he continued his quest. He memorized, took all of him in and locked it deep within him, so that he would be able to recall any moment. _He's good looking, nice body, I bet women dig him. I still don't understand why he would want to waste his time on me?_

He recalled why he was here in this bed. He had managed to sleep well and didn't have any more nightmares. Even now he felt peace he'd never felt before. _Maybe it's because Kaname is close by. What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to enjoy this closeness. It's just so wrong. What would people think of me if they find out about? I'd better get out of here and go back to my room. _He tried to move slowly away from the pureblood so as not to wake him up but Kaname's hand that was wrapped around him only tightened. He tried again but in vain. _Damn, he's so strong even while sleeping. _He decided to removed Kaname's hand from his person but suddenly he was pulled on top of the pureblood. _What the...! _

Kaname opened his eyes. ''Trying to get away from me, are you?'' he said. He had enjoyed the way Zero had caressed him. ''I was hoping you would do more...''

Zero gasped. ''M-more???'' _Omg!_ Had the pureblood been awake the whole time?

''You know, like maybe kiss me?'' he said smiling.

''Let me go!'' Zero said. ''Don't you have to go to work or something?'' he felt Kaname shift his hips imperceptibly and could feel the stirrings of his erection.

''I know what I want to do Zero and it's not going to work.'' Kaname said and brought the hunter close to him. ''Do you feel that Zero?'' he whispered in his ear.

Zero flushed. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' he couldn't just bring himself to say that he could feel _it_.

Kaname smirked. ''We'll see about that.'' he said and thrust his hips upward, this time making sure that the hunter really felt his arousal.

Indeed, Zero felt it and tried to get away. _Being on the same bed with a horny pureblood is way too dangerous. I have to get away before he ravishes me._ ''Please let go.'' he begged. But Kaname wouldn't budge. Instead he reached for his cock between them, released it from his boxer briefs and placed Zero's hand on it. At first Zero didn't know what was in his hand but when he realized, he quickly let go of it as if he'd been burnt. ''W-what was that?'' he asked pretending not to know what it was that he'd touched, he was, oh so embarrassed.

''Touch my cock, Zero.'' Kaname said. He wanted the hunter to touch him. He craved for the hunter's touch. When Zero hesitated, he roared, ''Touch it!'' he now had a serious look on his face. Zero hesitantly took the staff in his hand and his face tones of red. ''Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?'' he asked.

_Why is he making me do this?_ ''I-I've never touched anyone's....I've never done this before.'' Zero managed to say. _Gawd, he's totally straining. I've never touched anything so hard, so...._

''I know, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know.'' Kaname grabbed Zero's face between his hands and kissed him. The hunter moaned when he sucked his bottom lip and darted his tongue against his lips parting them. Their tongues tasted each other slowly and lazily. He pulled Zero closer and deepened the kiss until they were both gasping for air. He planted one last chaste kiss on the hunter's wet lips and stroked his cheek with his thumb. ''Pull the covers away.'' he said.

''No!'' Zero knew exactly what that meant. ''I don't want to.''

''You'll have to see me naked sooner or later. And I will also enjoy looking at your body.''

''No!''

''What are you afraid of? How are you going to pleasure, me if you don't even have the guts to look at me?'' Kaname asked. ''Then let us learn together.'' he encouraged. _It's been a long time since I was with such an inexperienced person. I'll have to exercise all the patience and self-control I have so as not to devour him. Somehow I'll manage. I have to. _Zero was about to say something when suddenly the covers were thrown off. He quickly lifted himself off of the pureblood and averted his eyes. ''Remove my boxers.''

''B-but...'' Zero began.

''Do it!'' Kaname roared impatiently. Zero quickly did as he was told while looking away. He was really afraid of what the pureblood had in mind. He had never removed anyone's clothing in his life and although the pureblood had said they would learn together, it didn't make him feel better. He was afraid he would blunder and do something that would displease the pureblood due to his lack of experience. He didn't know what Kaname could do when angered. ''Look at me, Zero.'' it was a command.

Their eyes met and locked.

''Take my cock in your hands.'' Kaname said.

Zero kept his eyes fixed on the pureblood for a moment longer before reaching out to take his arousal in his hand but stopped, his eyes widening. _Big jesus! I mean, wow! _He gulped.

Kaname was enjoying the changing expressions on the hunter's face. ''You say you're straight but you sure are sexier than any girl I've ever seen. Why do you have such a surprised look on your face?'' he teased the hunter.

''B-be...because...'' Zero couldn't find the right words to say what he wanted so he pointed at the pureblood's length. It was BIG!

''It's beautiful, isn't it? Even I admire it for the pleasure it gives. I will gladly put it inside you when the time comes.''

''P-p-put it in-inside m-me?'' Zero stammered.

''Yes, it will all go inside you.'' Kaname assured him. ''I'll be waiting patiently to get inside you, Zero.''

''Absolutely not! I won't allow it. There's no way that...that... huge thing will fit inside me.''

Kaname grinned. ''Of course it will, and we'll do it often so you'd better get used to. I'll seduce you to distraction.'' he promised. ''Now take my cock in your hand.'' Zero wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. ''Move your hand slowly.'' he said and the hunter began pumping his hand up and down. Kaname hissed through clenched teeth. _Damn, that feels so good. _''Yeah, ohh.. that's it.'' Zero watched the pureblood as his hand continued stroking his length. He relaxed a bit as Kaname guided and encouraged him on what to do. ''You're doing great, put it in your mouth.'' he moved the tip of his dick to the hunter's mouth. When his cock touched Zero's lips, he gave a strangled gasp. ''Suck it!'' He immediately speared his cock in Zero's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, his hands fisted in the hunter's hair.

Zero took as much of him into his mouth as possible. He took deep breaths through his nose as the pureblood began thrusting his length in and out of his mouth, all the while groaning and swearing under his heavy breathing. Kaname slowed down, thrusting lightly because he didn't want the hunter to choke. Zero on the other hand sucked him harder and faster. ''There you go....fuck!'' he moaned at the sensation. His breathing was heavy and quick. ''I'm cumming, Zero.'' Kaname announced and Zero tried to pull away but the pureblood held him in place. ''Oh no, you don't.'' he shot his cum deep into the hunter's mouth and he swallowed it all. Zero raised his head when and looked at the pureblood.

Kaname gasped. The hunter's eyes were dark with lust and embarrassment. It just made him hard all over again. ''May I give you the same pleasure?'' he asked but the hunter didn't answer.

Zero didn't want tell the pureblood what he wanted. _I'm so embarrassed. Why does he have to ask anyway? Can't he see for himself that I'm very much aroused? He got off the pureblood and lay on the bed next to him. If he can't read my mind, then I'll go to my room._ If only this once, he wanted so much to experience what the pureblood had. Suddenly, Kaname came on top of him. _It seems like has gotten the message._ _Hopefully._ He began planting small kisses along Zero's neck and shoulder. He paused and sucked lightly, earning a barely audibly whimper from the hunter. He trailed kisses slowly down his chest, to his shoulders and his stomach before moving his way down and taking Zero's arousal. He stroked upward a few times before darting his tongue out and licking from base to tip.

''Ahnnn....!'' Zero moaned.

Kaname decided that he wanted the hunter's cock so badly. He ran his tongue from the base all the way up until he reached the head. He engulfed it in his mouth and relaxed his throat so that he could take him all the way in, loving the feeling. Zero weaved his fingers through Kaname's hair and began thrusting his hips. He continued grinding as the pureblood sucked him harder and harder. Kaname began playing with his ball hoping to bring him over the edge and luckily it did.

''Please stop, I'm cumming.'' Zero tried to push the pureblood away but in vain. ''Baka, let me go.'' but Kaname continued sucking him until he exploded. ''Ohhhh..!!! Kaname swallowed Zero's load enjoying the taste. He waited for the hunter to recover from his orgasm then began kissing him from his stomach upward. Need burned Zero's body, shivers ran down his back. The pureblood's hot mouth latched onto his throat, nibbling and kissing, the warmth breath tickling his skin. Desire undulated through the expanse of his body, goose bumps erupted on his skin. Then suddenly the pureblood stopped his ministrations.

''I'd better go to work.'' Kaname said. He was so turned on that he was afraid if he didn't stop now he would go back on his word and take the hunter right here, right now. He had to get away or he would. He stood up and walked toward the bathroom. Once he reached the door, he stopped and looked back. ''I'll come home early and pick you up.''

''Why, where are we going?'' Zero asked.

''Shopping.'' Kaname said. He had noticed that the hunter's clothes didn't fit anymore. He also knew that Zero would never ask him for money to buy some. ''We're going to get you new clothes.''

''You don't have to do that...'' Zero began to protest but Kaname wouldn't hear of it.

''I want to do this for you. Just let me take care of you, okay?'' he said smiling.

''Okay.'' Zero smiled back. Kaname looked at him a little longer then disappeared into the bathroom. Zero also went back to his room and took a shower. He felt somehow lucky to have met Kaname. To be his slave. So far, he'd been nothing but kind to him. _Except for the perverted things he asked me to do. But honestly, I'm also to blame. How could a man turn me so much on? Why do I let another man give me pleasure? From just being touched by him like that and my body trembles uncontrollably. I'm the one left delirious and intoxicated, yet he has a calm face. What the hell is going on? _

When he finished showering, he went downstairs to join the pureblood. They sat and had breakfast together. ''By the way, I never got to ask you, why did you leave on _that_ day without a single word?''

Zero didn't look up. ''I was..I was too ashamed to face you. Ashamed at what I felt as you healed my back. And then you....k-kissed me...''

''Ah, so that's why you ran away. But if I remember correctly, you asked me whether you could stay till the next evening. Where did you go for the rest of that day?''

''I found a deserted car and sat inside.''

''Still, I was so worried. I couldn't stop thinking about you for days until I found you again. Don't ever do that to me okay?''

''I won't.'' Zero said and thought about the pureblood's words. ''Were you really worried about me? I mean, I'm a nobody that you picked up on the street.''

''You're wrong because we're more than that. We're deeply connected. I can't explain it myself but I just feel like I want you, no like I need you in my life. I don't know what will happen in the future, I all I know is that I want to monopolize your heart and body. I will be honest with my feelings and we'll just have to be patient and see what happens.'' Kaname said. ''But I have to warn you, I'm very greedy and will not be able to let you go.''

''I don't understand.''

''I don't understand it either.'' Kaname said and stood up. ''Remember Zero, we're masters of our fate, and captains of our souls. All we can do is try. Try to make things happen the way we want. I want you to earn your trust and I'll do everything to earn it. Maybe you've wondering why I stopped myself when I was about to ravish you. You looked disappointed, as if you wanted me to continue.''

Zero blushed. ''Why did you stop then?''

''There's a time for everything. It's because I promised you that I would wait. I will try not to go back on my word.'' He went upstairs shortly and then came back. ''Well, I'll be leaving now.'' he announced. The hunter stood up and walked him to the door. Kaname turned around and kissed Zero on the lips, then gave him a hug. ''Be good.''

''I will.'' Zero said as he watched the pureblood leave for work.

* * * * * *

''Welcome!'' Nedunagi, the seer smiled at Juuri and Haruka. ''I have been expecting you.''

Haruka and his wife exchanged looks. ''Have you now?''

''Yes, I know you all think your son has gone crazy, don't you?''

''How do you know that we're here because of Kaname?'' Juuri asked.

''Aren't you?'' the seer challenged.

''Great Seer, we have come to seek your wisdom. Our son Kaname has decided to do the unthinkable and what's worse, with the human that could endanger our race.''

''It's a good thing that your son found the hunter that you've all been seeking. I can only give you one advice. Don't try to come between those two. Let them be.''

''What do you mean, let them be? We have to stop this insanity. We have to stop him from making such a foolish mistake. I know he wasn't thinking clearly at that moment and made a rush decision just to save the hunter but if we talk to him now, surely he'll come to his senses.'' Juuri said.

''Everyone has a purpose in life and the hunter is fulfilling his. I know a member of your family is already planning to get rid of him but let him just try. Take my advice and welcome him into your lives. He and your son already have a strong bond. A bond made by the gods. No one can separate them now that they've found each other. If you try to come between them, your son will only hate you. If you try to kill the hunter, your son will kill you.'' Nedunagi explained.

''You mean to tell me that Kaname would fight me just because of that hunter?'' Haruka asked. ''He would fight me, his own father, over a human?'' he sneered at the thought. It was just ridiculous.

''The beast within him, already recognizes the hunter as his mate. His true mate. You're a vampire you know what your mate means to you. And as his father and I'm sure Kaname respects you but when it comes to his mate, everyone else comes second. If you threaten his mate to be, he won't hesitate to kill you.'' the seer said.

''Mates? What are you saying? This is crazy, totally unacceptable. That we just sit back and accept all this?'' Haruka was enraged. He knew very well that vampires protected their partners with all they got. ''My son can't fight and defeat me.'' he said stubbornly.

''You wanna bet? I know what I'm saying. Have I ever lied to you Kuran-sama?'' the Seer asked.

''No, you haven't. All you've prophesized has come to pass.'' Haruka said. _Is it possible that Kaname surpasses me in strength?_ _I hope such a day never comes to pass when I'll have to fight him._

''Then please, believe me. Be patient with those two and support them. I know you care about your son. Giving him your moral support now and understanding is what he needs from you as his parents. Don't make rush decisions. Let them bond. Something good will come out of it.''

''Have you seen the outcome of their bonding, O great Seer?'' Juuri asked. They couldn't fight destiny. If those two were destined to be together then they had no further say in the matter.

''Aye!''

* * * * * *

Zero went to the living room and started playing the keyboard. He had lots of time to kill. If the pureblood allowed him, maybe he would continue his training as a vampire hunter. Sitting around wasn't his thing. He always wanted something to do, something to keep him busy. He spent the next hours, reading, watching television. Umi, the housekeeper came by and did his duties. When he offered to help, the man refused and told him to relax and feel at home.

As time flew by he found himself thinking about Kaname, waiting for his return. Longing for his kis.... _Whoa! Did I just think kisses? No, I didn't. Argrr! Who am I kidding? There's no turning back, I've been irrevocably poisoned by his sweetness. I don't know if I can stop wanting him. Even now I keep craving for more of his touch, I'm overflowing with feelings deep inside. Feelings new to me, feelings I don't understand. I become a shameless wanton whenever I'm in his arms. My body simply cannot get enough of him. I'm afraid, so afraid. _

When Kaname came back late afternoon, he greeted Zero with a deep kiss then they went to shop for his clothes. He helped the hunter in choosing his clothes. Afterwards, they went back home and had dinner together then played a game of chess. Kaname found him looking at the hunter more and more. His eyes just couldn't leave him. ''I'm tired, I think I'll call it a day.'' he said. ''Do you think you'll be okay tonight?''

''I don't know whether I'll have those nightmares again, I hope not.'' Zero replied.

''Why don't you come sleep with me again? You slept well last night.''

''I don't know....''

''I'll be waiting for you upstairs.'' Kaname said and left.

Zero went to his room. He brushed his teeth and changed his clothes then sat on his bed to think about Kaname's offer. _He must be waiting for me Should I go to him? Kami knows I want to. What is wrong with me? I don't know myself. I don't know I'm becoming, what I have become. I'm just going to sleep there so that I don't get anymore nightmares. I don't want anything else from him._ He tried to convince himself. He went and knocked at the door then went in. But the pureblood was nowhere in sight. He must be in the bathroom. He quickly slipped into bed, closed his eyes and waited.

Kaname came back and joined him. Zero rolled over slightly, away from him and onto his back and stared at the ceiling. ''Thanks for everything, Kaname. For giving me food, shelter, clothing. All you've sacrificed just to help me. I am really grateful. I don't know how I could ever repay you....''

''I told you before, just smile more often.'' He straddled Zero and began planting kisses along his neck. Then he took Zero's lips in a hot searing kiss. ''Oh, Zero I am so happy.'' he said and slid back to his side of the bed and switched off the lights.

''Why?''

''I wasn't sure you would want to sleep with my again when I asked you. I was really afraid but you came. I am so happy.''

''Hmm.'' was all Zero said and rolled again to his other side, his back to Kaname. The pureblood snuggled up into his back, cocooning him, with himself. He pulled Zero in his arms and held him tight, his warm breath washed over his neck.

''I can't make you like me by force but I'll make you realize what it feels like to be loved and wanted. From this forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home.''

* * * * * *

**Gosh, been a lazy bum, I haven't been responding to you reviews sorry, thanks for all them lovely reviews. I intend to finish this by the end of February. Wah, that will be a record. That's like finishing it in three months time. Let me not just talk. I will try to update again on wednesday coz I'm off the whole day. Marriage alliance is still waiting in line. I even have another idea but I have to control myself and not start yet another story, yet. I should learn to try and finish one story before I move onto the next. Please review.**


	8. Jealousy in my Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Eight **

_''It is not love that is blind, but jealousy.''_ ~ **Lawrence Durrell, **_**Justine**_**, 1957 **

* * * * * *

The next day, Kaname sat in his office trying very much to concentrate on what he was doing. Just like the previous day, he thought on nothing else but the hunter. When he left the house, Zero was still sleeping. He had managed to slip out of bed quietly because he didn't want to wake him. He knew that it was wrong to just go without saying goodbye so he had left the hunter a note. Now he regretted it. How he longed to take Zero in his arms, kiss him passionately and make a mess out of him. But maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing that he had left when he did because it was getting harder and harder to control himself.

He was always in charge, nobody had ever made him loose control unless he wanted it to happen. But ever since the hunter came into his life, things changed. Going against what vampires believed in, he was willing to give up his everything to ensure that Zero stayed alive, by his side. Even now he couldn't understand it himself. The buzzing of the intercom interrupted his thoughts. ''What is it?''

''Your sister is here to see you.'' his secretary said.

''Send her in.''

''Right away, Kaname-sama.'' she said. A second later there was a light knock on the door then Yuki came in. Kaname stood up to greet her.

''Hey!'' he gave her a peck.

''Hey.'' Yuki said smiling.

''It's so unusual for you to come visit me at my office, what's up?''

''Do I need a reason to come and see my big brother? Is it..''

''Cut the crap, Yuki.'' Kaname interrupted her. ''I've known you, your whole life so if there's something bothering you spit it out already. Are you having love problems with Aido again?'' he asked. Whenever Yuki had something to talk about, she would always seek him in private. Normally she would go see him at his mansion but maybe she didn't because Zero was there.

''No, that's not it. I wanted to talk about you.''

Kaname raised an eyebrow. ''What about me?''

''I came to ask you if you're going to go through with...you know... bonding with the hunter.''

''His name is Zero and yes I will do it. Did mum and dad send you here to try and talk me out of it?'' Kaname asked.

''They worried about you. It's not every day that a pureblood makes a blood bond with a human and a hunter at that. What's worse, he's the hunter who could finish us off, it only makes us more worried. We all don't understand what compelled you to make such a decision. Are you sure this is something you really, really want to do?'' Yuki asked.

Kaname sighed heavily. ''I know that I made a rush decision and tis true that I had not thought about it but the more I think about it, the more I feel that it was the right thing to do. I can't go back on my word, I won't let him die.''

''Do you care that much for him?''

''I don't know what I feel exactly for him.'' Kaname admitted.

''Do you love him?'' Yuki persisted.

''Love?'' Kaname asked. ''What is love? When do you know that you love someone?'' _Love is for fools._ He'd never been in love, he didn't know what it felt like.

''If you have to think about whether you love someone or not then the answer is no. When you love someone you just know it.''

''Hn.'' was all Kaname said.

''I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of, all your deepest, darkest most dreadful secrets of which no one else in the world knows....and yet in the end, that one person does not think any less of you, even if the rest of the world does. You feel comfortable and safe with that person, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you. Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own.''

''I can't let myself be blinded by such a foolish emotion. It will only complicate things. I can't just let my feelings go there without a plan, without thinking about.''

Yuki chuckled. ''Falling in love isn't something you think about or plan. It's an urge you can't help. It's something that pushes out. Oh my dear brother, things are already complicated for you, just admit it.''

''Admit what?''

''That you're crazy about Zero. He's become your weakness even though you may not have noticed it. You're vulnerable as far as his concerned.''

''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back. The worst thing you can do for love is deny it. When you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything get in your way.''

''What are you saying? That I lo....'' Kaname couldn't even bring himself to say it.

''You've fallen in love brother. You love Zero.'' Yuki said.

''Baka! That word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. I'm only doing this because I want to help him. I don't want him to get killed, he's been through a lot.'' He couldn't possibly be having such deep feelings for the hunter, could he? They'd only just met.

''Deny it all you want but I've also known you all my life. You never showed someone so much attention. Oh, before I forget to ask you, did Zero agree to form a bond with you?''

''Yes.'' Kaname said. Of course he couldn't tell her that he had used other tactics to make the hunter agree to it.

''Hmm...I don't believe you. I think there's more to it than you're telling me. Unless of course, he doesn't know what a blood bond does to two people.'' She was no fool. There was no way someone would agree to such a fate easily, especially a hunter.

Kaname looked at his sister considering. ''I bought him as a slave.''

''What??'' Yuki eyes widened. She was really surprised to find out that that was the kind of relationship his brother and the hunter had. ''No wonder he agreed. You must have threatened him or something, didn't you?''

''I just told him the truth.'' Kaname told Yuki of how he and Zero first met and what happened after that till now. ''I've wanted him since the day we met, I want him now. The chemistry between us is just too intense to be ignored. Think of it as an exchange.''

''So in exchange for saving his life, you're going to make him your pet, is that right?'' Yuki asked. Just as Kaname was about to answer, the intercom buzzed.

''Yes please?''

''I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but you have an appointment with Cross Kaien, right now.'' the secretary said.

''Just a minute.'' Kaname said and looked at his sister. ''I believe this conversation is over. As you've heard, I have an appointment.'' he said and then pressed then spoke to his secretary, ''Send him in as soon as my sister leaves.''

''Okay, okay, I'm leaving.'' Yuki stood up the paused. ''By the way, tomorrow is New Years' Eve, Mum invited you for dinner tomorrow and to stay over if you want.''

''I can't come.'' Kaname said. He couldn't leave Zero alone and go celebrate with his family. The hunter needed him. No he needed the hunter.

''Of course you can and you may bring Zero along too. Mum said so.'' she added.

''Okay then, we'll come. Thanks Yuki.'' Kaname gave her a hug and a kissed her on the forehead. ''And to answer your question....I only want to make Zero my pet, what else? Be a good gal.''

''Always.'' Yuki left. A moment later Kaien walked in.

''How's the boy doing?''

''I'm very fine thank you, even if you don't want to know. You've known me longer than you know him, yet it seems like I don't matter to you anymore and you want to know how Zero is doing.''

Kaien laughed. ''Are you jealous?''

''Not at all. Have a seat please.'' Kaname said.

''Do you regret taking Zero to your parents?''

''Very much, although it couldn't be helped. It's a good thing that everything's out in the open. Once we make that bond, everything will be settled.''

''I won't interfere with your affairs but please take care of that boy. I know that he's in good hands and that you won't mistreat him but he's still hurting. He had a traumatic experience while staying with his parents. Help him heal, talk to him, try to listen and understand. He's still so young and innocent. Guide him in the right direction.''

''You have my word, I'll never hurt him.''

''See to it that you don't.'' Kaien said with a serious expression on his face.

''Why don't you come visit him today after work? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.''

Kaien smiled, ''I'd love to.''

''I'm looking for a hunter who can train Zero, know someone who'd be interested?'' Kaname asked.

''As a matter of fact I do. We worked together but he suddenly decided to go solo. But I know it's tough working alone, so maybe this would be good for him. I can talk to him and organize a meeting if you want.''

''Why don't you ask him, to join us for dinner tonight, if he's free and interested to take the job. Tell him we can talk about the pay, hell, I'll offer him an attractive package.''

''Do you mind if I call him right now and ask him if he's available this evening?'' Kaien asked.

''No, go ahead.'' Kaname said and waited as Kaien made the phone call to his friend. He thought about Yuki and his parents. What were his parents up to? Something was definitely going on for them to invite him and stress that Zero had to come along. Had they finally accepted his decision? No, that was just too easy. He had to watch out and be ready for whatever was going to happen. He should have just refused to go but that would be like running away. That wasn't his style. He liked to stand and fight. Running away never solved anything. He would have to make it clear to them again and again that he was serious until they accepted his decision.

''He's interested in the job offer and will come to your place.''

''Perfect.'' Kaname said rubbing his hands together.

''Why are you so happy all of a sudden?'' Kaien asked.

''This is a surprise for Zero. I don't think it's nice to just let him sit at home doing nothing. I want him to be busy, to do something worth it with his life.''

''Wow, you sure are giving him nice treatment for a slave. But really...I'm glad that he has you as his master. I'm really glad.'' Kaien said and walked over to where the pureblood was sitting and knelt down. ''I'm also a little bit jealous that he's getting all your attention, all the special treatment. When you were mine, you never treated me that way.''

''I was never yours.'' Kaname corrected. ''I'll never belong to anyone.''

''Yeah right. We'll see about that.'' Kaien said knowingly. ''But right know I want you to pretend to be mine. I have a feeling this is the last time, I'll ever be with you like that.'' he opened the pureblood's fly and removed his cock. He licked the tip first then put it in his mouth and sucked.

''What do you want, Kaien?'' Kaname asked.

Kaien stopped sucking and stroked the cock up and with his hand. He was really horny. ''I want you to fuck me hard.'' He stood up and removed his trouser and boxers halfway then sat slowly on Kaname cock. ''Ahnn...'' he moaned as it filled him up.

Kaname gave Kaien what he wanted. He fucked him good and hard just the way he liked it. He knew deep down that this would be the last time they were fucking.

* * * * * *

That evening as they were having dinner, Zero just listened as the three men chatted. He couldn't join in the conversation because he had no idea what they were talking about. He understood but still felt a bit left out. After having dinner, the men carried their wine glasses, of course juice for Zero, to the sitting room and sat in front of the fire. Kaname hadn't been paying him attention to him since he'd arrived home. He was always talking to Kaien or to the other hunter who they'd introduce as Toga Yagari. When the pureblood had told him that he could continue training as a hunter he was overjoyed. It was as if Kaname knew what he wanted. Like, he could read his mind. When asked his final decision, after shortly discussing the terms with Kaname, Yagari had agreed train him.

''So when do you want to start?'' Yagari asked. He triwd to make conversation since Kaien was busy talking to the pureblood.

''I am ready when you are.'' Zero said looking at Kaname. _Why doesn't he look at me? Has he forgotten all about me? Has he forgotten that I exist? He's been paying attention only to Kaien the whole evening. What's the meaning of this?_

''Well then, how does Monday? Is that okay?''

''Great.'' Zero replied. He was really happy that he was finally getting a chance to finish training as a hunter. He looked at Kaname again. The pureblood was still busy talking to Kaien.

''Those two are really close, don't you think?'' Yagari asked. He had also been watching them and he didn't like it one bit. _What going on between them?_ _They seem close and get along very well. Kaien never opens up to me like that. He never laughs so freely like that, he#s never that much at ease in my presence. What the hell is going on?_

''Yeah, I guess they're really good friends.'' Zero replied. _Kaname looks so happy and free while talking to Kaien. It makes me.... _

''Hmm, I think it's more than that.'' Yagari said. From the looks of things he could almost swear that...

Zero gulped. He was suddenly very nervous and afraid to hear what Yagari wanted to say. ''M-more than that? What do you mean?'' Zero asked.

''Isn't it obvious? They must be lovers.'' Yagari said.

''L-lovers?'' Zero stammered. His hand clutching to his chest. _What is this feeling? What is this painful feeling in my chest? Kaname and Kaien? Then what am I to him? Am I just his toy? _Without realizing it, tears started falling from his eyes.

''Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?'' Yagari asked.

''Who's crying?'' Kaname asked with a worried look on his face. He looke at Zero.

Zero covered his face quickly with his hands and stood up. ''It was very nice to meet you, Yagari. If you'll excuse me....'' he ran away to his room. He couldn't let them see his tears anymore. Couldn't let them see him as he broke down into more tears. Because that's what was going to happen as soon as he was in the shelter of his room. He was going to cry his heart out all alone, with nobody to witness.

''Why is he crying?'' Kaien asked. ''What were you talking about that made him suddenly run off like that?''

''We were just talking about how close you and Kaname are and I told him that maybe you two are lovers, that's when he started crying. I don't get it, did I say something wrong?'' Yagari asked.

''BAAAKA!!!!'' Kaien slapped Yagari on the cheek.

''What did you do that for?'' Yagari asked touching his bruised cheek.

Kaname looked at those two. _Look whose talking, they are the love-birds._ ''I have to go to him and clear this misunderstanding.'' he said.

''Thanks for the meal Kaname, we'll see ourselves out. Go and take care of him.'' Kaien assured the pureblood. He was the one who invited Yagari here, so he was going to take responsibility. ''We'll talk another time.''

Kaname went quickly upstairs to find Zero. He knocked at the door and tried to open it but it was locked from inside. ''Zero, please open the door.''

''No, go away!'' Zero shouted.

''Let me explain.'' Kaname tried again.

''Why? If you don't want me anymore; if you're going use me and then brutally throw me aside. Then just kill me. If you're going to treat me coldly, I won't be able to live through that. I can't survive anymore torture. If you don't want me anymore, I'd rather die!!''

* * * * * *

**QUIZ **

A chicken and an egg are lying in bed. The chicken is smoking a cigarette with a satisfied smile on its face and the egg is frowning and looking put out. The egg mutters to no one in particular, "I guess we answered _that_ question." ~**Author Unknown** I am guessing the question was, **'which came first, the chicken or the egg?' **Am I wrong? Correct me if I am. But really, do you know which came first?Thanks guys once again for reviews and your support.


	9. Understanding in my heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter Nine **

_''Understanding is a two-way street.''_ ~ **Elenor Roosevelt **

* * * * * *

Ichiru finished loading the dish washer and closed it. He leaned back on the kitchen counter and sighed heavily. They'd just finished having dinner and his parents had moved to the living room to relax. He'd never felt so lonely in his life. _If only Zero was here.... Maybe it was for the good that his twin wasn't around anymore because they would still be mistreating him. There's nothing worse than being tortured by your own family. He's better off, where he is now._ He still couldn't believe he had done all those things to his brother. His loneliness, had began when his father had told him that his twin was being sold. He just couldn't accept that the person who was responsible for his weak and sickly body was going away, leaving him behind.

When he visited Zero's room that night, all he wanted to do was give his twin a piece of his mind, torture him for the last time and get the hell out of there. But Zero's words had gotten to him, changed his reasoning, his thinking. He had behaved and reasoned like a child, like an animal, a beast hitting Zero repeatedly with the pail until it broke. Looking back now, he felt ashamed of all he'd done. If there was a way for him to redeem himself, he would do it without hesitation. To show his brother how sorry he was. But even if he wanted to, he had no idea where he could find his brother. Of course Zero knew where he was but he didn't think his twin would come looking for him after the way they'd treated him. _I wonder if he read my letter? He said he doesn't hate us but I can't blame him if he did. He has every right to do so._

_Ding dong! _

The sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. ''I'll get it!'' he told his parents since the kitchen was nearest to the front door. He opened the door only to be greeted by a stranger. ''Yes, please?'' The man didn't answer right away he just stood there staring at him as if he'd seen a ghost, so he spoke again. ''May I help you?''

Rido realized that he was staring. He had not been expecting to see Zero's twin brother. They looked so much alike, it was confusing. ''Um...hello, is Mamoru in?''

''Just a minute,'' Ichiru said. He turned around and shouted. ''Dad, someone's here to see you.'' Mamoru hurried to the door to see who it was. ''Do I know you?'' he asked the man standing there.

''My name is Rido Kuran. Can you spare me your time, I have a business proposal for you.'' he said and waited. Mamoru opened the door wider and ushered him inside. Once they were seated, he asked, ''Let's hear it.'' he said.

''Can we, eh, speak alone?'' Rido asked. Ichiru and Saeko got the message and scrammed. Once they were alone, Rido spoke again. ''I want you to kill someone for me.''

''What?'' Mamoru asked surprised.

''You heard me, I want you to kill someone for me.'' Rido repeated his words again.

''I'm not an assassin, if you want someone killed go look for a fucking assassin.''

''It's not just anyone,'' Rido said smiling and removed a picture from his coat and gave it to Mamoru, ''it's your son.''

Mamoru gasped. ''You bastard! Who sent you here? How do you know about _him_?'' he was surprised that yet another person knew about Zero.

Rido smirked. ''I have my sources. I also know that you didn't want to accept him as your son, or are you going to deny it?''

''He was supposed to die, it's not our fault that he still lives. If it was up to me, he'd be dead right now. But he's no longer in my care because I sold him as a slave and I have no idea where he is.'' Mamoru said.

_A slave? So that how it is._ Rido tried not to show his surprise. He would figure out later, what to do with that information. ''What if I told you where he is? That I know his whereabouts? Would you find him and kill him?''

Mamoru paused and thought about it. ''First of all I would like to know this; why did you seek me out? Why me specifically and not someone else? Second is; what do I get for all my trouble?'' he asked. Zero was no longer his business. He had sold him off. He wanted nothing to do with him.

Rido smiled. ''That's simple. I know that you hate him with a passion. You despise him and wish him dead. Who better to kill him that his own father? I can just imagine the look on his face when he realizes that his own father wants him dead. It will kill him faster. He'll feel unwanted and give up on life easily. And if you kill him, I will pay you. Just tell me how much you need.''

''Why do want him dead?''

''Let's just said your son is leading my nephew astray that he can't think clearly. Without him around, my nephew will be able to reason properly and thank me later.'' Rido said. To think that Kaname wanted to make a blood bond with the hunter. It would bring shame to the family name. That particular hunter would bring a curse to his family if he was allowed to live. He had to be killed and soon.

''Hmm. I don't see Zero leading anyone astray. The boy is just so weak. He always let himself be beaten to a pulp, damn weakling.'' Mamoru said. ''I will do it.'' he said and told Rido the amount he wanted as payment.

''We have a deal.'' Rido said and they shook hands. ''Here's the address, where he'll be tomorrow night. I want him dead. Unknown to them, Ichiru had heard all that was said. He had found it strange that the man had sought his father out at their home. It was even weird because his dad didn't seem to know him, so he had decided to eavesdrop after his mother had gone upstairs. _I have to find Zero soon and warn him before it was too late._

* * * * * *

His body convulsed once with a silent and wracking sob. Zero wanted to out run the pain in his chest, to forget everything he had shared, so far with the pureblood but it that easy. He didn't want to be used as a toy. To think that Kaname would look at someone else the way he looked at him, made him angry somehow. _How could this be? He said he liked me and forced a kiss on me, he's forceful and always worries about me. And yet he's doing the same things with another man. I can't stand that thought, it's burning me inside, it's killing me slowly. _His tears started falling again as the pounding on the door increased.

''Open the door Zero, or I will break it.'' Kaname threatened.

Zero walked to the door and stood there. He knew that if he didn't open the door the pureblood would surely break it. He tried to dry his tears but they wouldn't stop falling. He was hurting and he didn't understand why it should matter to him that the pureblood had another lover but it did. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Before he could turn and walk away, Kaname hugged him fiercely.

He couldn't respond.

He could barely breath.

He was petrified because that was what he really wanted.

To be in the pureblood's arms. Like this. Forever.

''Let go of me!'' Zero said when he finally found the strength to push Kaname away.

''No, I'm not letting you go Zero, now that I have you in my arms. I'm not letting you go until you hear me out. I want to explain.''

''You don't have to...sob...explain anything to me. It doesn't matter to me...sob...what you do with...with...'' he stammered as tears continued flowing.

''Then why are you crying?'' Kaname asked. The hunter was so jealous but he hadn't realized it. But it made him happy that Zero would cry because of him, even though that it wasn't his wish to see the hunter cry.

_Crap. _''I'm not crying, ...sob...something went into my eye. Let me go!'' he tried to get away again.

''Will you listen to what I have to say? Because no matter how much you deny it, I know that it matters to you what I have to say.''

''I told you,...sob...it doesn't matter.'' Zero denied it again and again.

''You're so stubborn but that's what draws me to you. But I will tell you the truth because what you think matters to me. Kaien and I are close friends and we _were _alsolovers.'' Zero gasped when he admitted it. ''What do you expect, I knew other people before you came into my life and I am a man who loves sex, can you understand that? But it's over between Kaien and I, he knows it and I know it.''

He wanted to ask the pureblood when was the last time he and Kaien were together but changed his mind. That was way, out of line and what would he do with that piece of information once he found out? It would only hurt him more. It was better not knowing. ''Are you going to be have other lovers once we...uh.. you know?'' Zero asked.

''No, Zero. I will honor our bond and be true to you. You will be the only person I will allow to grace my bed.'' Kaname assured him.

''Whatever.'' Zero said. He didn't want the pureblood to know that he cared so much about that. ''I've listened to you, now let me go.''

''Not yet. Tell me that you understand first then I'll let you go.''

Zero sighed heavily. ''I understand.'' he wanted to believe the pureblood's words when he said that he would remain true to him. Kaname released him. He turned around and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back, the pureblood was still there. _I thought he would be gone by now, what does he want?_ Zero ignored him and decided to go downstairs where it was safest. The look in Kaname's eyes told him, it wasn't safe. As he walked past Kaname, the pureblood took him by the arm and swung him around. ''What is it?''

''I want you to hold me.'' Kaname said.

''Why?''

''I want to feel your warmth, I need you.''

_Kami, the way he says it._ ''Just a hug, right?'' Zero knew that the pureblood wouldn't let him go until he got what he wanted.

''Right.'' Kaname said. Zero reached for him and wrapped him arms around him. Kaname sighed in pleasure and pressed a kiss to the juncture between Zero's neck and shoulder and felt the hunter shudder against him. But still that wasn't enough. He wanted to more. His hands slid down Zero's body and cupped his arse, squeezing. ''Ahn..'' The hunter pushed back into his hands with a soft moan. Kaname put his hand on Zero's jaw and lifted his face for a long, slow kiss. When he slid his tongue into the hunter's mouth, Zero moaned, opening wider, encouraging exploration.

Kaname loved the feel of Zero's hands on his body and he pushed away enough to guide the hunter backward to the bed. With a smile that was filled with desire and tenderness, he pushed Zero roughly on the bed and settled on top of him. All hard angles and arousal. They were both turned on. Desire sparked through him as Zero's hot and delicious mouth made its way slowly down his neck. He groaned at the delightful sensations. _What am I doing? _He forced himself to calm down. If he didn't stop now they would have to go all the way and he had a promise to keep. Zero was having the time of his life. He was feeling hot all over, when suddenly the pureblood pushed himself up. ''Thanks for holding me.'' Kaname said.

''Oh, okay.'' He tried not to show his disappointment. He was so absorbed in what they were doing that he didn't want it to stop.

''I'll go have shower now.'' Kaname said. ''Will you sleep in my bedroom tonight?'' he asked.

''No, I think today I'll sleep here, thanks for the offer.'' He wasn't sure it was a good idea, not after losing control like that. He's stay awake if he had to to prevent any nightmares. Anyway, it was just one more day and they would have to really share a bed. Just one more day till....

''Tomorrow we'll be going to my parents house for dinner, okay?''

''Are you sure? You don't have to take me along.''

''They insisted that you come. And don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll be by your side the whole time.'' Kaname assured him. Though in his heart he wasn't sure what his parents were thinking inviting them over when they were so against them bonding. ''Oyasumi.'' he said and left.

Zero hugged himself after the pureblood left. _Phew, that was close. It was only supposed to be a hug, what has gotten into me? If he hadn't stopped, would I have let him take things further? Argrr, what am I thinking? I should let him get to me like this._ He was happy that the pureblood had earlier explained himself and cleared the misunderstanding. He didn't know why but he wanted to be the only person Kaname touched, looked at, kissed. He and said that he was the only person who would grace his bed. But he was worried about going to _his_ parents house. Even though Kaname had said he would be by his side, he couldn't help but worry. After all that was where he was tied, beaten and locked up. He had a feeling that there was more to that dinner than they thought.

* * * * * *

Yagari followed Kaien into his house. He didn't understand why the other man was angry with him. ''Why won't you talk to me? Tell me what I have done.''

Kaien didn't bother to turn around. ''Just go home already, you wouldn't understand. You never do.'' he whispered the last part to himself. Suddenly Yagari was behind him.

''Then make me understand.'' he whispered in Kaien's ear. ''Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you with Kaname. You were talking and laughing, having lots of fun but when I am around you you never do that. You're always tense and remain quiet as if we have nothing to say to each other.''

''There's a good reason for that.''

''Was I wrong?''

''About what?''

''You two being lovers.''

Kaien hesistated. ''It's all your fault that I gave myself to Kaname.''

''My fault?'' Yagari asked. ''How can you blame me for that. If only you would open up and tell me your feelings...''

''Enough of that. There's no need for us to blame each other. I can't do this anymore, just go. I'm tired.''

Yagari wrapped his hands around Kaien from behind and bit his ear making him moan. ''Do you know why I left the Asssociation? It's because of you.''

''Me?'' Kaien asked with a surprise look. He turned around to face Yagari. ''What do you mean?''

''I thought that you hated me, that's why you always talk less when we are together. Seeing you everyday was getting difficult and I didn't know what you felt for me. I didn't know what to do with my feelings.''

''F-feelings? For who?''

Yagari cupped Kaien's face. ''For you silly. I love you. I have for a long time.''

Kaien's closed his eyes. His heart was beating so fast. How he'd waited for this moment. He had thought he was the only one who had such feelings when they both felt the same. He opened his eyes. ''I love you to.''

Yagari put an arm around Kaien and brought his body to his in a flash. He took Kaien's lips in a hot searing kiss. He was so happy that his feelings were returned. Kaien on the other hand was feeling so weak he thought his knees would give way anytime. ''I want you.'' Yagari said.

Kaien smiled._ I thought he would never ask._ ''Then take me.''

Yagari scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. Tonight he was going to get what he'd dreamed of for so long.

* * * * * *

**JUST FOR LAUGHS**

Kinky is using a feather. Perverted is using the whole chicken. ~**Author Unknown**

If you use the electric vibrator near water, you will come and go at the same time. ~**Louise Sammons**

There are a number of mechanical devices which increase sexual arousal, particularly in women. Chief among these is the Mercedes-Benz 380SL convertible. ~**P.J. O'Rourke**

My mother never saw the irony in calling me a son-of-a-bitch. ~**Jack Nicholson **

Women need a reason to have sex. Men just need a place. ~**Billy Crystal **

Tell him I've been too fucking busy - or vice versa. ~**Dorothy Parker**

Women might be able to fake orgasms. But men can fake whole relationships ~**Sharon Stone **

I thank God I was raised Catholic, so sex will always be dirty. ~**John Waters **

Men get laid, but women get screwed. ~**Quentin Crisp **

Writing is a lot like sex. At first you do it because you like it. Then you find yourself doing it for a few close friends and people you like. But if you're any good at all...you end up doing it for money. ~**Unknown **

Everyone probably thinks that I'm a raving nymphomaniac, that I have an insatiable sexual appetite, when the truth is I'd rather read a book. ~**Madonna**

_That's it for today. I don't own those quotes, just got them online and thought it would be nice to share with you. Stay tuned, more drama coming up before Kaname and Zero can finally make the blood bond, maybe one more chapter away? We will see. Thanks again for the lovely reviews._


	10. Desire in my Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter 10 **

_''What most men desire is a virgin who is a whore.'' _~ **Edward Dahlberg**

* * * * * *

The next day when Zero went downstairs, the pureblood was already at the dining table waiting for him. He had somehow managed to sleep without the pureblood by his side although some part of him felt like an empty shell as he lay there. The past few days that he'd slept in Kaname's bed felt so good, so warm, so at home that he longed to do it again. _Wait. What the hell am I thinking? I want to sleep with him again? When did I start having such perverted thoughts? But sleeping with him doesn't mean anything more but sleeping. Who am I kidding? I want to do so much more than sleeping. I want... _

''Ohayo!'' Kaname stood up to greet him. ''Did you sleep well?'' he gave Zero a peck on the cheek and pulled out a hair for him.

''Yes, thanks and you?'' Zero asked and took a sit next to the pureblood.

Kaname poured himself a glass of orange juice and then looked at Zero. ''Not so well, I missed you by my side.'' Their eyes met and held. He hated to admit it but he had tossed and turned the whole night, his hand reaching out for the hunter who wasn't there beside him. He had felt so helpless that it was hard to sleep. He'd craved for Zero until wee hours of the morning when he was finally able to get some sleep.

Zero held his breath. The way Kaname was looking at him, did things to him, made him feel things. He was the first to break eye contact. He also poured himself a glass of orange juice and took a sip, nervously. _What's happening to me? Just a glance from him and my body feels like its burning up._ ''Are you going to work today?'' he changed the subject.

''No, I'm free today so we can spend the day together.'' Kaname said smiling. ''Is there anything you want to do? Somewhere you want to go?'' he asked.

Zero paused to think about it. ''Not in particular.'' There was one or two things he wanted to do but he didn't want to sound selfish by telling the pureblood he wanted. He would let Kaname decide what they would do today.

''You do have something you want to do, don't you?'' Kaname asked.

''Well, I've always wanted to jump on a trampoline. It may sound stupid and childish but my grandmother promised to get me one for my birthday but she died before she could fulfill that promise.'' Zero said with a sad look.

''Really?'' Kaname asked. This was the first time Zero had mentioned his grandmother. _It must be a sensitive subject, hopefully he can talk to me about it. _''What else would you like to do today? Tell me anything no matter how childish it is we'll do it, okay?''

''I want to go to the sauna, visit the tallest building around, drink hot chocolate while standing outside and....'' he hesitated and looked at the pureblood who raised an eyebrow. ''A-and have a pillow fight in bed.''

''Wow!'' Kaname said.

''You don't have to if you don't want to.'' Zero said quickly.

''No problem for me, sounds like fun, let's do it after breakfast.''

''Okay.'' Zero said glad that Kaname didn't refuse. ''Maybe you think I'm crazy to want to do all those foolish things.''

''I didn't think anything, Zero, don't put words in my mouth.'' Kaname said and bit his toasted bread.

''I grew up as an only child, without knowing that I had a twin brother. I wonder how it would have been if we were given the chance to be together. I wonder if we would have had pillow fights or played hide-n-seek.''

''I'm sure you would have done even more. That's what siblings do when as they grow up. I don't know how it feels to be an only child because I have a sister. It was great playing with her, teasing her. She always followed me around, looked up to me. It's was a nice feeling. It still is because she still talks to me about her private life. We're very close but we still argue or disagree about stuff.'' Kaname said. He was trying to encourage the hunter to open up.

''Really? Even siblings have quarrels, huh?''

''Yeah. We also used to fight a lot when we were kids. My parents would then send me away to my room, saying that I'm the one who started it. I would then sulk because they were siding with Yuki because she was the youngest of us. It just wasn't fair.''

Zero laughed. ''I can just imagine you sulking.'' he ate his breakfast still laughing.

''It's not funny.''

''It is. When I first met my parents and they told me that I have a twin brother, I was so happy. I couldn't wait to meet him, to catch up on things. My heart was overflowing with joy. But when I met Ichiru for the first time...he looked at me with such hatred in his eyes that the excitement I had in my heart faded quickly away. I thought that everything would be okay once we were reunited but....'' Zero stopped. It was so difficult to go on, to explain.

''You don't have to tell me if it's difficult. We can talk another time, if you want to, okay?'' Kaname said. He didn't want Zero to break down while they were having breakfast no matter how much he wanted to know about the hunter's past.

''No, it's okay. I want to tell you. When I lived with my grand-mother, I knew that she wasn't my mother even though she treated me like his son. She was the closest thing I ever to a mother that I ever had. Whenever we went be it school or to the park, people would always make comments of what a cute grand-child she had. I knew it in my heart that she wasn't my mother but I hated it when everyone pointed out the obvious. I wanted her to be my mother. At school, kids laughed at me saying I had no parents, no mother. I understand that they were just kids and they didn't know what they were saying but it still hurt like hell. Listening to them was really painful so I always avoided playing with the other kids. I avoided making friends because they would just find out about my personal life and tease me or abandon me. I never made friends. I was scared.''

Kaname put his hand on top of the hunter's and squeezed it gently. ''I'm sorry, Zero. I didn't know.''

''It's okay.'' Zero said then told Kaname how he was treated at his parents. Tears flowed from his eyes and he didn't stop them. Kaname gave him some tissues and just sat there listening. He want to take Zero in his arms but he knew it wasn't the time. He had to let the hunter speak, let out whatever hurt, pain that he kept in his heart for so long. It was the only way. ''It seemed like everywhere I went I got the same treatment until I met you. I'm truly cursed but I want to be happy like I am now.''

''Are you happy here?'' Kaname asked. He knew that he hadn't given Zero the best of treatments, threatening him to get his way.

Zero looked into Kaname's eyes though his vision was a blur because of his tears. ''Yes I am.'' he said.

Kaname let out a breath that he'd been holding. ''I'm glad to hear you say that. I'm not happy about the way you family treated you. I mean, what kind of mother does that to his own child? But you're safe now. Remember, that which doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Zero. We're still master of our fates. We're still captains of our souls. We'll get rid of your curse, we'll fight fate if we have to. So please don't make excuses for those kids that made fun of you. Nobody needs to be told such cruel words. Nobody. You've made it this far in my life. Let me show you a different life. I cannot be your mother or father or even your brother but I can be more. I can be your partner.''

''My partner?'' Zero asked.

''When we vampires decide to make a blood bond, we do it with the person we want to spend the rest of our lives with. It's like marriage in human terms. Once we find our true mates, we mate for life.'' Kaname stood up and knelt down before Zero and asked, ''I don't regret making the decision to make a bond with you. I really want to do it. I want you by my side, to treat you the way you deserve. We only mate once so allow me to ask you this, will you be my mate?''

Zero gasped. _What's this? Isn't this like a marriage proposal? But do I love him enough to make such a commitment? Does he love me? Isn't marriage only for people who love each other? Maybe he's just being polite because he knows I can't refuse. Because he knows that it's inevitable that we make the bond. But it is inevitable. Even if he hadn't asked me to be his mate I will become his mate when we do bond. He's so kind, making it all sound romantic. Why am I so happy? Why is my heart pounding so fast?_ ''I will be your mate.'' he answered. The pureblood had promised to be faithful to him once they bonded so there was nothing to worry about, or was there?

Kaname quickly hugged him. ''I'm so happy right now and the luckiest man in the world.'' he said.

''Why?'' Zero asked.

''Because I get to be your mate.'' Kaname replied. He felt relieved that the hunter hadn't refused him. That was a good sign that they were getting along.

''Is that all?''

Kaname smirked. ''And also because I'll be your first.''

''Damn you!'' Zero spat. Why did the pureblood have to tease him like that? ''I'm through with breakfast, can we go now?''

''Of course. But first, I would like to kiss you.'' he didn't wait for an answer. He took Zero's lips and kissed him roughly at first. He needed to feel more of the hunter, more of those kissable lips. More... ''We'll go jump on a trampoline first then go to the sauna. Give me a moment, I'll be right back.'' Kaname said and went upstairs.

Zero followed him and went to his room. As he brushed his teeth, he thought about how he had opened up to the pureblood and told him about his past. He hadn't planned to say so much but once he'd started talking, he couldn't just stop. He was even surprised that Kaname had comforted him and had wanted him to stop if it was too much to talk about. After opening up like that he'd felt as if a heavy load had been lifted off, of him. _I'm really glad that I talked to him._ _He really cares for me, I'll gladly become his mate._

He put on warm winter shoes and jacket that Kaname had bought for him, packed the necessary clothing for the activities planned then went downstairs. The pureblood was waiting for him. _He's absolutely breathtaking and looking sexy as always. My body just starts to burn with desire just from the sight of him. My heart throbs with feeling for him. Feelings I'll have to live with for the rest of my life._ He'd never looked at a man closely as he had Kaname. Never felt so conscious of a man before. Kaname held out his hand and Zero took it. They walked out of the mansion together to the car. Kaname opened the door for him.

Zero watched as the pureblood hurried around the front of his car and jumped in the driver's seat next to him. Kaname turned his head and gave Zero a quick glance before shoving the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. _Kami. All this sexual tension and we haven't even... _Kaname reached over and place his hand on Zero's thigh, higher than what would have been normally acceptable behavior.

''I can't wait for tonight, Zero.'' he said.

_Oh yes, I'll be getting laid tonight._ Zero decided to do something bold. He reached out and placed his hand directly over Kaname's crotch then looked away.

Kaname went like, ''Fuuuuck!'' but Zero only smiled timidly. He began to rub his hands until he got the effect he wanted. He heard the pureblood groan beside him and felt as he pressed his foot a little harder on the gas pedal.

Zero giggled and smirked at him. ''In a hurry are we?'' He ran his hand up and down over Kaname's length adding a little more pressure.

''Oh fuck, Zero.'' Kaname hissed. ''Stop, you're driving me crazy.''

''Good. Consider this is a punishment for leaving me pending last night.''

''I'm sorry, if I hadn't stopped myself, I don't know what would have happened.'' Kaname bucked his hips upward. ''Stop, I can't concentrate on the road.'' he said. ''I'll stop this car right now and fuck you on the roadside.'' he threatened. Zero removed his hand and looked out of the window as if nothing had happened. ''You'll pay for that tonight.''

''What will you do?'' Zero asked.

''I'll fuck you hard and good. I won't let you go until you scream and beg me to stop.''

_Holy shit!_ ''Bring it on.'' Zero said but the truth was he was a little afraid of what was to come. The pureblood's words kept ringing in his head as the car halted swiftly in front of a huge building. Kaname opened his door and rushed to Zero's side, holding the door open for him and offering his hand. _Why is he acting all lovey-dovey?_ They entered the building and went straight to the elevator. The elevator door dinged open in front of them and Kaname led the way in dragging Zero behind him. As soon as the doors closed, Zero was pushed up against the elevator wall, Kaname pressed into his front.

''Zero...you have no idea what you're doing to me. Do you want me to take you right here, right now?'' Kaname asked and rubbed his cock against Zero's. ''Do you feel that?''

Zero gulped and shook his head.

''That's what you do to me. Are you surprised that I still have a hard-on? Do you have any idea how much I loved the way you touched me in the car? Do you know how much I'm attracted to you? How much I enjoy your company? After we leave my parents house, I'll take you home and we'll have the best fucking night of our lives.'' Kaname took Zero's lips in a hot searing kiss that left them both breathless. He then released the hunter and stepped back.

Zero just stood there. Desire coursed through his body. He wanted Kaname so much that it hurt. If he had been dreading the night, now he wanted it to come. He wanted to be one with Kaname. To be his mate.

Kaname looked at the hunter and saw the passion burning there. How long exactly had they fooled around when they both wanted the same outcome? How much time had they wasted being too shy to do anything? _We're going to become one, Zero. Tonight is our night. _

No more playing coy.

No more games.

No more fucking around.

They went into the sports club and jumped on the trampoline then went to the sauna. Since it was New Years Eve, there were very few people around. In the sauna they spread their towels and laid down for a few minutes before sitting down. Kaname wished that they were alone so he could have his way with Zero. The two men who were there before them left, so Kaname moved in.

Before Zero could ponder on what Kaname wanted, he felt the pureblood's fingers brush against his face, his hand going to the back of his head and thumb rubbing on his cheek. Kaname's eyes met Zero's in a gaze of lust and want and need. They darted down to his lips and back up to his eyes, silently asking a question. How he longed to taste Zero again.

''Yes. Oh gods yes.'' Zero said and closed his eyes in anticipation and waited for what seemed like forever, until he felt soft, warm lips come in contact with his own. As soon as his lips came in contact with the hunter's, Kaname groaned. Zero's lips felt like rose petals. Warm and smooth on his own. He tasted like strawberries and mint an summer rain.

Zero's lips moved with Kaname's, hesitant at first but gradually picking up in their urgent nature. The pureblood took his bottom lip and kissed it gently while running his smooth, cool tongue across the surface.

''Ahn....''Zero moaned.

He closed his eyes. It wasn't long that they kissed in the elevator but he wanted more of those lips. He tentatively slipped his tongue to intertwine with the purebloods', pulsing to the rhythm he set. All too soon, they heard footsteps and Kaname reluctantly released him, giving him one chaste kiss before grabbing his hand and leading him to the showers. Thank God, they were cubicle showers otherwise they wouldn't be able to continue. ''I'm not going anywhere, Kaname.'' Zero chucked. Like he would just walk away after that kiss.

Kaname smirked. ''Oh, I know that. Now that I've got you here, I don't plan on letting you go.'' He hurriedly closed the door then pushed Zero against it immediately. His hands were on the hunter's hips, rubbing in smooth circles, while his arms crawled up his waist of his boxers, over his chiseled abs and chest and around his neck, wrapping his fingers in Zero's hair.

_So soft. _

Zero moaned. Kaname's lips were insistent on his, frenzied with hunger. This was a passion filled kiss, no hesitancy like in the elevator. It was a kiss that promised things to come. Kaname's hands roamed from his hips upward, caressing the bare skin of his back, sending an involuntary shiver through his body. They followed their path down again, settling on the curve of his butt. The pureblood pressed him closer to his obvious erection and ground him to it.

''Ahh....'' Zero moaned into Kaname's mouth and tightened his grip on the pureblood. He knew that Kaname wasn't one to waste time. If he found an opportunity to eat him, he would do it without hesitation. Even if it was here, in the showers. He wanted his first time to be somewhere else and not here, so he broke the kiss. Kaname groaned at the loss and tried to kiss him again. ''Let's be patient and wait for tonight.''

Kaname ran his hand over his hair. ''Okay. I'll go shower in the next cubicle.'' he opened the door and left.

Zero let the water pour over his body. He was still breathing hard from the kiss they'd shared. I hope he isn't mad at me and understands why I had to stop. Only a few more hours then we'll join.'' When they finished showering, they visited the tallest building around and then to a restaurant to have lunch. After lunch they went for a long walk while sipping slowly hot chocolate.

* * * * * *

**Just 4 Laughs **

See, the problem is that God gives men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time. ~ **Robin Williams **

What girls do to each other is beyond description. No chinese torture comes close ~ **Tori Amos**

The important thing in acting is to be able to laugh and cry. If I have to cry I think of my sex life. If I have to laugh, I think of my sex life ~ **Glenda Jackson **

When a man talks dirty to a woman, it's sexual harassment. When a woman talks dirty to a man, it's $3.95 a minute. ~ **Author**** Unknown**

Do infants enjoy infancy as much as adults enjoy adultery? ~ **Murray Banks**

For women the best aphrodisiacs are words. The G-spot is in the ears. He who looks for it below there is wasting his time. ~ **Isabel Allende **

If you wanted to torture me, you'd tie me down and force me to watch our first five videos. ~ **Bon Jovi**

A dirty book is rarely dusty. ~ **Author Unknown**

Flies spread disease - keep yours zipped. ~ **Author Unknown**

Hockey is a sport for white men. Basketball is a sport for black men. Golf is a sport for white men dressed like black pimps. ~ **Tiger Woods **

I used to be Snow White - but I drifted. ~ **Author Unknown **

Innocent as a dove you will harm no one, but wise as a serpent no one will harm you. ~ **Haug **

I am amused that someone thinks a glimpse of my nipples could corrupt the youth of America. When one in every five people in America is either burgled or mugged, I wonder whether a glimpse of nipple now and then might help? ~ **Sarah Miles**

We have reason to believe that man first walked upright to free his hands for masturbation. ~ **Lily Tomlin **

How glorious it would be to treat ourselves to six, seven men in a row, to have a constellation of semen's twirling about in each of us, but we women have not been allowed that for the past ten thousand years or so. ~ **Francine Du Plessi **

**I don't own those quotes. Thanks for the lovely reviews, next time Dinner at Haruka's and Juuri's house, alot is gonna happen, stay tuned for more drama. Bis nächstes mal, tchüß!**


	11. Tears in my Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter 11**

_''There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the marks of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love.'' _~ **Washington Irving **

* * * * * *

Later that evening, Ichiru prepared to leave the house making sure to dress warmly for his mission. His mission being to get to Zero in time and warn him before his father got to him. He had sneaked into his parents room and looked through his father's stuff until he got the piece of paper with the address where the assassination was going to take place. His father had already left the house an hour ago. Probably to go and check the place out before finding a suitable location to do his dirty _job_. _I have to find Zero before anything happens to him. I have to get to him._

''Mum, I'm leaving now!'' he called. A moment later his mother appeared with a worried look on her face.

''Where are you going? When will you be back?'' Saeko asked cupping her son's face. She took Ichiru's shawl and put it around his neck.

''I'm meeting my friends in town. We're going to Wacdonalds then go see the fireworks.'' Ichiru said while putting on his gloves. Of course that wasn't a complete lie. He had made plans earlier to meet his friends but had to cancel so that he could go find his twin.

''Make sure you stay away from trouble. If you see a bunch of drunkards avoid them or trouble brewing somewhere move away or else you'll get caught up with them. A lot of crimes happen on the new years eve, you know, so please be careful, ne?''

''You worry too much, mum. I'll be fine. It's only for a few hours then I'll be back at as soon as the fireworks cease. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll be careful and stay away from trouble.'' he gave his mother a hug.

''I know, why don't you stay with me since you dad is gone? I'll make us something nice for dinner and then we can watch the fireworks together.'' Saeko persisted.

''Sorry Mum, I already promised my fr...''

''I know, I know.'' Saeko cut in. ''Your father was supposed to stay with me tonight but it seems he has something important to do. I've asked him myself what could be more important than spending time with his wife but he just laughed and said whatever he had to do was very important and had to be done today. He even refused to tell me where he was going. I have a very bad feeling about it.''

Ichiru looked away. _If only you knew, Mum, what is so important to dad! What would you do if you knew? Would you have encouraged it? Or would you tried to stop dad? I guess I know the answer to that already. But I'm not going to sit around and let it happen. I will do everything in my power to help Zero._ ''Maybe he'll come back early and you'll get to open the new year together. Just wait for him, okay?''

Saeko sighed. ''Take care of yourself, my son, and if you get bored come back home, ne?''

''Hai.'' Ichiru gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

Saeko went upstairs to her room and sat on the bed. Something was bothering her and she didn't like it one bit. Was it possible that her husband was cheating on her? She had only become suspicious when he refused to tell her where he was going. The Association wasn't closed today but they weren't supposed to work today. They had the day off. So why? It bothered her so much that she thought she might get a migraine just thinking about it. She had been tempted to share her thoughts with Ichiru but she didn't want to worry her son. This was her problem and she would get to the bottom of it alone. Just then she got an idea.

She started going through her husband's stuff. But found nothing. _Argrr! I need a damn clue._ She went downstairs again and searched but in vain. She gave up and went into the kitchen to prepare herself something to eat. She wasn't in the mood of cooking since no one would eat it with her, so she took two slices of bread and toasted them. She smeared butter on the bread then lifted a slice to her mouth. Unfortunately the slice of bread fell down. It was considered bad omen when food that was about to be put in the mouth dropped down. Of course that was just a myth but today something in her telling her to believe it. She picked it and aimed for the waste bin at the corner but it didn't land where she intended. She cursed and walked over to the bin. She picked it up while looking at the bin, this time sure that it would go in. That's when she saw it. Torn pieces of paper.

* * * * * *

They made their way down the side walk, hands tightly clasped together. Zero glanced at Kaname, noting that the pureblood looked awfully good in a tuxedo. In fact, he was downright gorgeous. _And here I am wearing the same thing just because he insisted._ At first he wasn't confident about how he looked but when he saw the look in Kaname's eyes as he came out of his room, his confidence returned and he relaxed a bit. Just a bit. He was obviously a nervous wreck because he was going to meet Kaname's parents. As they neared the entrance, he hesitated.

Kaname must have sensed his nervousness because he stopped. ''Are you ready?'' he asked.

''I don't know.'' Zero said. ''I mean, do we have to? Why are we here if they don't appreciate me?'' he asked. The pureblood laughed softly and he felt a warm glow spreading deep inside him.

''I told you before and I'll say it again. There's no need to worry because I'll be beside you the whole time. You are mine, I'll take care of you, hell, I'll protect you.'' Kaname said gazing deep into lavender eyes.

Zero felt the air leave his lungs.

Well, he was speechless. Kaname's words had touched him and he relaxed again. He watched as Kaname's eyes darted down to his lips. It wasn't like this was their first kiss. Or even, their second kiss. But, that still didn't quell the butterflies from slamming into the walls of his stomach. He sucked in a shallow breath as Kaname closed the last couple of inches between them. He felt his eyes flutter shut just moments before the pureblood's lips touched his. He let a contented sigh leave his lips as they connected. Kissing Kaname was like being home. He had never felt so relaxed, yet so alive before.

Kaname's hands made their way to the sides of his face, holding him carefully as if he was afraid he would pull away. His fingers slipped under Zero's ears to the back of his head, tangling in the hair there, while his thumbs rubbed soothingly along his jaw. The kiss wasn't rushed or frenzied. It was calm, tender....loving. Zero brought his arms up, wrapping them around Kaname's wrists while he still held his face. Just before Zero could deepen the kiss, Kaname pulled away, still holding him between his hands. Zero still had his eyes closed, but when he felt the pureblood rest his forehead against his, he opened them.

''In as much as I want to continue, let's stop before I lose all control?'' Kaname said.

Zero nodded. ''So you also lose control.''

''Only you can make me lose control, Zero.''

Zero smiled. He didn't know whether to feel flattered by those words or not but he felt kind of special. ''Good to hear that.''

''Shall we?'' Kaname asked.

''Yes,'' Zero breathed. The front door opened and a servant ushered them inside. Yuki, who was descending the stairs from approached them before they made their way to the living room. She had witnessed that passionate moment between her brother and the hunter.

''Hey!'' she called and they stopped. ''Nice to see you again big brother.'' she gave Kaname a peck. She turned to look at Zero and offered her hand. ''I'm Yuki, Kaname's sister. Nice to meet you.''

''Zero, nice to meet you too.'' the hunter said.

''Has everyone arrived?'' Kaname asked his sister.

''Yeah, everyone's here.'' Yuki said her eyes still on Zero.

Kaname noticed that _her_ staring was making the hunter uncomfortable so he spoke again. ''He's mine, Yuki, eyes off.''

''What, don't tell me you're the insecure type? He's so cute, I can at least look at him, can't I?'' Yuki asked.

''Look at who?'' asked a male voice. They all turned around as a blond man walked over to where they stood. ''I thought your eyes only look at me?'' he asked Yuki.

Yuki put her hands around the man's waist and kissed him. ''Of course, darling. Let me introduce you. This is Zero, Zero this is my fiancé, Aido.'' The two men shook hands.

''Yosh!'' Aido did a thumbs-up for Kaname. ''You have our blessing.'' he joked.

''Not that we need it.'' Kaname seemed suddenly serious then his face softened, ''Thanks.'' he said.

Yuki cleared her throat. ''Well then, the Kurans are waiting to meet you.'' She and Aido led the way to the living room.

They swept into the room. For a moment, Zero was blinded by the flash from the chandeliers, but his vision cleared, when he realized they were strolling into a small crowd that parted like the Red Sea at their approach. And then they were standing in front of a tall woman who had brown eyes and dark brown curly hair. Come to think of it she looks exactly like Yuki. _Could she be.... _

''Mother,'' Kaname was saying. ''I'd like you to meet someone very special. This is Kiryu Zero. He has graciously consented to be my mate.'' Some people in the room gasped, some froze just from the words. If the woman was shocked by the news, she didn't let it show.

''Well, Kaname,'' Juuri said softly. ''Congratulations.''

''Oh?'' Kaname was surprised that his mother accepted it so easily. ''I thought you were against us bonding?'' he didn't understand why his mother had a change of heart.

''It's true that I was against it but at the end of the day, it's your feelings that matter. You will have to live with him. Nothing I say or do will make you change your mind, am I right?'' Juuri asked.

''Yes.'' Kaname replied. Nobody could make him change his mind. It was what he wanted.

''Your mother is right, son. After thinking about it, we decided it was best to give you our blessings.'' Haruka joined in. He held out a hand to Zero. ''I guess you're Zero. The name's Haruka, Kaname's father.'' Zero took his hand.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Rido interrupted them. When Zero heard Rido's voice he let go of Haruka's hand and took hold of Kaname's hand. The pureblood squeezed his hand reassuringly. He was the man responsible for putting Zero in the dungeon. That was why the hunter was afraid of him.

''Are you surprised uncle that it has come to this?'' Kaname asked.

''Damn right, I'm surprised.'' Rido said, his eyes on Zero, fixing him with a steely glare. ''I'll not accept it.''

''I wasn't asking for your permission.'' Kaname said. Zero noted the look between the two and instinct told him that he was being thrust into a war that had been going on long before he arrived. But there was no time for analysis, as Kaname was taking his arm and he was immediately intoxicated by his clean scent. ''Let's mingle.'' he said leaving a pissed off Rido. After brief introductions Zero got to know the Kurans. Most of them were not that bad, but some looked at him as if he was a piece of roasted him, sprinkled with fresh blood. If Kaname wasn't by his side he would have fled a long time ago. The only reason he was alive was because of the pureblood.

Soon after, they were all ushered to the dining table. Everyone was at the table except for Rido. Kaname and Zero sat next to each other. As soon as the servants began serving dinner, Rido came back and just stood there. Nobody paid him attention because they knew he just had his own issues. They ate without a care in the world. The servants awaiting them looked at each other and shrugged. It seemed that nobody cared that he was standing there so he stamped his foot heavily on the floor. ''Do you have a problem, brother?'' Haruka asked.

''Yes, I have a problem. I'm not sitting with a slave.'' he said. At the mention of the word, Zero stopped eating and looked at Kaname nervously. The pureblood looked from Zero to Yuki. The only other person who knew that Zero was his slave was Yuki and he was sure that his sister didn't give Rido that piece of information. So how? He looked at his uncle.

''Yes, I know.'' Rido said, his eyes on his nephew.

''A slave?'' Shiki, Kaname's cousin asked.

''What are you talking about?'' Juuri asked.

Rido approached Zero, ''I heard that you're Kaname's slave.'' he said and gasps were heard around the table. ''Isn't it disrespectful to sit at the same table as your master? Look at you, sitting there as if you own the place, while I'm standing. You should know your place.''

''Is this true?'' Takuma asked.

''Stop it, Rido.'' Kaname warned.

Rido continued. ''Your place is in that dungeon where you were locked and beaten. You should be rotting in there because you are a threat..''

''His place is with me!'' Kaname roared. He stood up and put a hand on Zero's shoulder. He was very angry. ''His place is by my side.'' he looked at Zero with gentle eyes then turned to face his family. ''I bought him as my slave, but it was so that he could stay with me. I don't owe anyone an explanation about it. Zero will be my mate come the morrow and I will protect him as mine, so if you have a problem with us, back off and keep it to your selves because I'll not hear of it. If anyone disrespects him or tries to hurt him have to answer to me.''

Rido sneered. ''He's nothing but scum that...'' he didn't finish his sentence. He was suddenly knocked down and found himself within a vacuum. He couldn't breathe properly because no air was coming in. He felt as if he had been sealed in a void. He tried touching the seal as if to find a way out.

''I'll not let you talk ill of him in my presence.'' Kaname eyes were crimson red as walked to his uncle. Yuki wanted to calm her brother but Aido stopped her. Haruka wanted to say something but stopped himself. Kaname aura was a like that of a wounded animal who couldn't recognize friend and foe. Try to calm him and he'll attack. Try to talk sense to him and he'll attack. It was better to stay out of it or be considered the enemy. Nobody dared interfere. ''Apologize right now.''

Rido couldn't believe his nephew's power. How could he apologize to such a lowly human? A slave. He was a respected pureblood. He wouldn't stoop so low just to please Kaname. He looked at his brother instead. ''Haruka, stop your son, I can't breathe.'' he whispered. Haruka ignored him. He got himself into that mess, let him get himself out. ''I'll not...'' he began saying but the seal closed in on him again and again until he began gasping for air. He knew that Kaname wasn't bluffing. He was never one to bluff when he angered. He meant business. _I have to swallow my pride just this once so that I may get out of this life-threatening situation. Curse you, Zero. I should have killed you the first day I set my eyes on you, then I wouldn't be here right now in this embarrassing situation. _

Zero couldn't take it any longer. ''Kaname, please stop.'' he cried. ''You'll kill if you go on. I'll leave if he doesn't want me here. He's part of this family and it's only fair for me to let him have his meal without me here to disgust him.'' he stood up to leave.

''Sit down!'' Kaname roared. It was a command. Zero sat down immediately. He had never seen the pureblood this angry. All for him. It was scary.

''You fool!'' Rido managed to say. _He's embarrassing me more by trying to save me. _

''What did you say?'' Kaname lifted his hand and Rido was suddenly floating on air. ''Zero is mine! You're going to die by my hands today.'' he did a circular movement with his finger and pointed at his uncle. Rido began screaming as the wind inside the void started cutting his body. There was blood everywhere.

''I'll do it,'' Rido whispered.

Zero knew he had to do something before things got out of hand. Then they would blame him for everything. He pushed his chair back and rushed to Kaname. He wrapped his hands around the pureblood.

''Please Kaname, calm down. At this level you're going to kill him. He said he said he's going to apologize, so let him do it.'' Zero pleaded with Kaname. The pureblood turned around. ''Don't kill him, please. He's not worth it. I'm here. I am all you need. Please calm down.'' Kaname breathed in Zero's scent then the red in his eyes slowly began to fade away. He hugged the hunter tightly in his arms. ''It's alright now. No one is going to hurt me. I am in your arms now, where I belong.'' Zero said anything he could just to calm the pureblood.

''Zero.'' Kaname whispered. ''You are mine!''

''Yes, I am yours, Kaname, nobody is taking me away. Stop hurting him now, it's alright.'' Everyone watched in awe as Zero calmed Kaname. None of them would have managed to do that. And yet a mere human did. The cutting wind inside the seal stopped but Rido was still trapped inside.

''Apologize to Zero.'' Kaname said without looking at his uncle.''

''I'm sorry, Zero. I was wrong to talk to you like that.'' As soon as he apologized the seal was broken and he was thrown on the floor. Normally he would land without a problem but he had lost blood and felt very weak. Shiki rushed to him and helped him up.

''You're a part of this family, Zero. You will dine where I dine and will what I eat.'' Kaname assured Zero then he looked around the large room. ''Is there anyone else who has objections?'' he asked. No one in the room spoke, everyone silent, holding their breaths, hoping that no one would object, because they didn't want to witness what had just happened to Rido again, or worse. ''Good. Now I'd like to finish my meal, since it would be rude to leave without finishing.'' Kaname said with a smile on his face. He sat down and continued eating his meal. Everyone present had either lost their appetite or were just shocked at what they'd just witnessed. So one by one they excused themselves from the table except for Yuki and Aido.

''I'm going to take a walk outside.'' Zero whispered in Kaname's ear. He need to get out a little. Let the cold air hit him.

''Are you sure, you'll be okay? I can accompany you after I finish eating.'' Kaname offered.

''No, you stay and finish you meal. I'll be fine.'' Zero insisted. He needed to be alone. To figure out what the hell had just happened.

''Okay.'' Kaname said.

* * * * * *

Ichiru hid himself behind the tall flowers, waiting for any sign of his twin. There were no thick bushes to hide him. Good thing it was dark already. He knew he was trespassing but this was something he had to do. His brother's life depended on it. He would get to Zero before his father did. A movement caught his eye. He strained his eyes to see who it was and gasped. Zero. He ran to him, not caring whether he would be seen or not.

* * * * * *

Saeko walked toward the villa before her. She had put the pieces of paper together to be able to read the details on it. Maybe her husband was cheating on her with a rich old woman. How else could one explain such a huge villa? She had to see it with her own eyes.

* * * * * *

Mamoru watched the villa closely. He had been waiting for Zero to come out of the villa but so far there wasn't any sign of him. Rido had told him to stay put that he would make sure Zero came out of the house and that was when he would get his chance to kill him. He couldn't wait to do it. Suddenly a movement caught his eye. He took out his binoculars and watched the figure walking. It's him, he's made his move. But I didn't see him coming out of the front door, which I've been watching this whole time. Oh, well, doesn't matter, he's as good as dead anyway. He made his move.

* * * * * *

Rido smirked as heard Zero saying that he wanted to go for a walk. _I guess this is goodbye. Nobody will miss you. Not even Kaname will, after you're gone. Disappear from our lives finally and forever!_

* * * * * *

Ichiru was about to call out to Zero when someone knocked him down from the side. He screamed in pain as a sharp knife pierced through his stomach. ''Help me!'' he screamed but his attacker covered his mouth and pierced his stomach again. He fought with all his might to push him off but in vain.

* * * * * *

Zero heard a scream, hesitated a little then followed it.

* * * * * *

Kaname finished eating and pushed the plate away. Now he could go and join Zero for that walk. He didn't want Zero to feel lonely out there by himself. ''I'm going to join Zero outside.'' he announced.

''Yeah, have fun.'' Yuki said. Aido only saluted because he was still dumbfounded by Kaname's power.

''Do you think that maybe he wants to be alone?'' Kaname asked his sister. ''Maybe I shocked him too much by my powers?''

''You shocked all of us, Kaname. What were you thinking? I hardly recognized you.'' Yuki said.

''I only did what I had to do for....'' Kaname was saying, when the scent of blood hit him. Zero? He looked at his sister and Aido who had also caught it. Rido was the only person who'd bled and this scent wasn't his. _Who's blood was it?_ They all rushed out of the house. Haruka and Juuri saw them rush out and followed them. Rido stayed put as his body healed. He was a vampire very soon all those cuts he had gotten would be healed in no time.

* * * * * *

Ichiru choked blood as the knife pierced through him again. He knew exactly who it was. ''Stop.'' he managed to say. ''Please, it hurts.''

''There no need to beg for your life. It wasn't yours to begin with.'' By killing Zero, Ichiru will become stop being sickly every now and then. ''I want you to see my face before you die, Zero and know that I did you a favor by killing you. Because you were never wanted in this world. I want you to see the face of the person who has killed you.'' Mamoru removed his mask. He looked at the figure beneath him smiling, but there was no surprise on that face. He had expected Zero to be surprised, even shocked that his own father has stabbed him to them. ''Are you not surprised to see me?'' he asked.

''I...Dad...it's me....'' Ichiru choked some more blood.

''You bastard!'' Mamoru slapped him. ''I am not you father, I told you never to call me that again. You are the son of the devil, a doomed child condemned by fate. You should have died years ago. You are a pest.'' He lifted the knife again to land the final blow when a voice interrupted him.

''What's going on here?'' Zero suddenly appeared. He saw the knife in his father's hand and panicked. He didn't know whether to move closer or to stay back.

Mamoru looked him and then at the body and suddenly felt sick. ''Who are you?'' he asked the real Zero.

Zero looked at the body lying there and realized it was his twin. _What the hell is going on?_ He began moving closer but cautiously. ''What have you done to Ichiru?''

Mamoru got off his son quickly. ''Ichiru, is that you?'' All his strength left him. _Oh my god, what have I done?_

''Yes Dad, it's me.'' Ichiru managed. His voice but a faint whisper.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Mamoru asked. ''What have I done? What have I done?'' he began to recite loudly. He removed his jacket and ripped his shirt off, then put on his jacket again. He pressed the clothe to the wounds on Ichirus stomach to stop the bleeding.

''I tried to tell you, dad but you just kept on stabbing me.'' Ichiru coughed in pain again. He could hardly see properly but he could see his twin brother nearby. ''Zero, please come closer.'' Zero went and knelt down near his brother. He was in tears. Tears that just would stop falling. ''I'm glad you're okay, Zero. That's why I came, to make sure that you stay alive. You deserve to live.''

''What have you done to him? Were you trying to kill him?'' Zero asked his father. ''Ichiru, I'm sorry. I'm the one who should have been stabbed and not you. I deserve to die, not you. Why did this have to happen?''

''It has already happened there's no turning back now.''

''Don't say that....coughs...I'm glad that I got to see you one more time and to prove to you that I do love you...coughs...Live your life to the fullest Zero...coughs... Live for me and for you and find...coughs... it in your heart to forgive me for all the wrong that I did.'' Ichiru groaned in pain then everything went black.

''Noooooooooo!'' Zero cried.

''What going on, Zero?'' Kaname suddenly found them, Yuki, Aido and the others behind him. ''Who are these people?''

''Kaname, you have...hick.. to help him.'' Zero cried.

''Help who? Do you know them?'' Kaname asked. His heart had missed a beat when he heard Zero's cry. He'd never been so scraed in his life.

''This is my twin brother, our father stabbed him thinking it was me. Ichiru had come to warn me about it but he...'' Zero couldn't finish his sentence. ''Please help him.

''Mamoru? Is that you?'' Saeko appeared. She also decided to trespass. When Mamoru saw his wife he panicked. What would she think of him, if she found out? He had to get her out of this place. He tried to pull his wife away but she refused to leave. ''What's going on?'' she had to find out if he was having an affair with another woman. She looked at Yuki, then Juuri. _Which of them could be his lover? _She moved closer and that's when she saw someone that looked like his son kneeling over a body. She moved closer her heart pounding in her chest. ''Is that you, Ichiru?'' she asked.

''No, that is Zero. Ichiru is the one lying on the ground.'' Kaname spoke. He figured that she was Zero's mother. But what the hell were they all doing at his parents? How did they get there? And how did they know that Zero was here? It just didn't make any sense but he would get his answers soon. He would get to the bottom of it.

Saeko rushed to her son's side and gasped when she saw all the blood. ''No, no, no! This can't be happening. Somebody call an ambulance. Who did this to him?'' she looked accusingly at Zero. ''Did you do this to my son?'' she asked again but Zero only remained silent.

''Zero didn't stab him, you can thank your husband over there.'' Kaname said sarcastically. ''He target was to kill Zero but he got the wrong twin.''

Saeko screamed. ''Nooooo! My sweet child, what have you done to him? He was supposed to come home after watching the fireworks with his friends.'' she became hysterical, her eyes looking around on the ground. ''Give me back my son! Give me back my Ichiru.'' She spotted what she was looking for. She took the knife and attacked her husband. Mamoru was taken by surprise as his throat was slashed and his stomach stabbed. ''I'll kill you for taking Ichiru's life. I'll kill you!'' Saeko stabbed him again. He began bleading profusely but he didn't fall right away. He managed to reach for his other knife that he had brought along. He had to defend himself or his wife would surely kill him.

Zero moved fast to try and stop them but Kaname held him back. ''Let me go Kaname, they'll kill each other!'' he shouted but the pureblood wouldn't let him go.

''If you go near them, they'll kill you. You have been their target after all. Let them be.'' Kaname said. He had the power to stop Zero's mother from the starte but he didn't bother to stope her. She had to be bananas if she was attacking her own husband. He couldn't even imagine how much they tortured Zero while he lived with them. He would watch as they killed each other slowly. ''

Mamoru overpowered his wife easily and began stabbing her too. They both fell to the ground. They continued stabbing each other. Saeko was the first to die. Kaname walked over to him and asked. ''Who sent you here?'' he asked.

Mamoru groaned in pain. ''R-Ri....do.'' he whispered then he followed his wife to eternal sleep.

Zero didn't hear his father's answer. ''Kaname, please help him. Will my brother live?'' he asked tears falling from his eyes. ''Isn't there a way top help him?''

Kaname thought about it. He was really angry, he felt like killing. ''There is a way. Just a moment I'll be right back.'' he disappeared from sight. Zero continued pressing the clothe on Ichirus stomach to prevent any further bleeding. Suddenly Kaname appeared again but he wasn't alone. Rido was with him. ''Look at all the trouble you have caused. Do you still refuse that you are the cause?'' he asked.

''I don't even know what you're talking about. I've never met them in my life.'' Rido was in panic. He didn't know what Kaname would do to him or even what he wanted from him.

''You're going to save that boys life. Turn him into a vampire.'' Kaname said.

''You can't be serious. You want me to help a human?'' Rido asked. Juuri and Haruka exchanged looks. Rido just never learned.

''It's either you save him or you die. What's it gonna be?'' Kaname asked impatiently.

Rido thought about Kaname's power and strength. He wouldn't be able to put up a fight with his still weak body. All he had to do was bite, right? But why didn't he like the idea? ''I'll save him.'' He bent over Ichiru body, his eyes turning red and bit into the soft skin.

* * * * * * * *

**I'm tired, gotta go to bed now. I wrote this while half asleep so I hope it makes sense I'll check it tomorrow. Until next, thanks for the lovely reviews. You're guys are the best. Tschüß! **


	12. Pleasure in my Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter 12**

_''It is not sex that gives the pleasure, but the lover.'' _~ **Marge Piercy **

* * * * * *

A few hours later, Kaname sat in the study room in his mansion with the telephone in one hand. It had been a dramatic night and it wasn't over yet. They had taken Ichiru to a private hospital for a check-up just to make sure and the doctor had said that everything was okay, that he just needed to sleep because his body was repairing itself and adjusting to its new form as a vampire. Kaname understood so well. Ichiru was after all an ex-human who'd been stabbed and bitten. What worried him was Zero. He had just witnessed his parents killing each other Right know he was upstairs beside his twin brother and had refused to leave his side until Ichiru woke up. It was only a matter of time now that Ichiru had been turned into a vampire.

He had gone after Rido and made him bite the boy because he was the cause of all these problems. Let him get a taste of his own medicine. He knew that his uncle despised humans and was against him bonding with Zero in the first place. Kaname had witnessed with great pleasure as Rido bit Ichiru. He didn't understand his uncle hatred sometimes. He was one of those people who couldn't change their opinion about something or someone once they set their mind to it. Rido was also resting in one of the guest rooms upstairs. Kaname had sealed the room so that he couldn't get away. When Ichiru woke up he would need blood and not just anyone's. Rido's.

Kaname dialed numbers on the phone and listened as it rang a few times before it was picked up. ''Its me, did I interrupt anything?'' he asked.

''Not at all, what's up?'' Kaien asked on the other end of the line.

''I need you to take care of something for me.'' Kaname explained to him everything that had happened at his parents until now. Kaien listened carefully without interrupting.

''To think Mamoru stabbed his own son, then they stabbed each other, the fools. When I last talked to them, I had a gut feeling that it wasn't over. They didn't like the idea that Zero was going to live with someone else. They wanted to continue mistreating him. I have to give it up for Ichiru, for sacrificing himself for Zero's sake. Mamoru and Saeko, those fools, I warned them to stay away from Zero. They should have listened to me. Because of their greed, they've lost everything, and killed themselves in the process.'' Kaien said.

''Rido must have promised them money. I don't know if the wife knew about the deal, but it seemed to me like she had no idea. What I don't understand is how she knew where he was because she was also present at the scene. The whole family was there. It's as if they met there to say their goodbyes, we'll never know.'' Kaname said.

''I'm not happy that they're dead but maybe it's for the best. Had they survived, I would have fired them from the Association. But that would have made them more bitter and they would only come after Zero again.''

''As if I would let them.''

''Do you want me to come over?'' Kaien asked.

''You're not going anywhere!'' A voice roared in the background.

''Shut up!'' Kaien snapped.

''Who's that?'' Kaname asked.

''It's Yagari. Just a moment.'' Kaien said then after a minute or two spoke again. ''He thinks you want to take me away from him.''

''Is that so?''

''We're _together_ right now, just so you know. That's why he's like that.''

''He's right and should be afraid. If I want, I can take you away from him but I won't. Because now I have someone special in my life.'' Kaname said. ''I knew that you were in love with him from the way you spoke highly of him, the day we spoke about a trainer for Zero. And then when we met for dinner, his eyes we on you the whole time. That's why I kept you busy the whole time to get a reaction from him, aware of his deadly looks. And it worked, only not the way I wanted because he made Zero jealous instead.''

''I know, sorry about that. I scolded him if it makes you feel any better. I trust that everything is okay between you and Zero?'' Kaien asked.

''Yes, we're just waiting for Ichiru to wake up.''

''I would have liked to see the look on Rido's face when you ordered him to bite Ichiru better yet when you told him to wait for and give Ichiru his blood. I'm sure the look was priceless, knowing the way he hates humans.''

''It was to die for. Take it from me, he got what he deserved as did Zero's parents.'' Kaname said.

''I suppose. So are you still going to make the bond today as planned?'' Kaien asked.

''Even I'm not that cruel. Zero has been through a lot, it wouldn't be fair to force him tonight. I've waited all this time, a few more days won't kill me. No, that not true, they'll kill me, but I'll wait a little longer for his sake. I want it to be special between us. I don't want him to be thinking of anything else but me on that day.''

''You have really changed Kaname.'' Kaien said. ''So what favor were you talking about?''

''I want this whole affair to be settled without a scandal. It happened at my parent's compound, that is really bad. I don't want them involved. I need details of the autopsy covered, the police. Can I count on you?''

''Always.'' Kaien said.

''Thanks.'' Kaname said and hung up. He went to the guestroom where Ichiru was sleeping and knocked lightly on the door then entered. Zero was sitting beside the bed with his head looking downwards. ''Can I get you anything?''

Zero looked up. ''No thanks.'' then looked down again. He was hurting. Kaname had assured him that his brother would be fine but he wanted to see it with his own eyes. He wanted Ichiru to wake up. If only he had been stabbed, then his twin brother wouldn't be in this situation. He felt Kaname's hands on his shoulders and he leaned back. The pureblood massaged him gently with strong hands and the stiffness on his body began fading away. He relaxed and let Kaname take care of him, take away his cares. It felt good that he had someone to turn to, to rely on. Kaname had been very kind and supportive. He didn't know what he would have done had he been alone. He turned around and looked up. Their eyes met and held. Kaname's head descended slowly, slowly to claim Zero's lips. To taste them....

''Zero?'' Ichiru's voice interrupted them. They both went to Ichiru's side.

''You're awake. How are you feeling?'' Zero asked.

Ichiru touched his stomach. ''I'm okay, I guess but how?'' He was sure he's been stabbed by his father. Zero and Kaname exchanged looks. They knew they had to tell him sooner or later. Kaname introduced himself and told him that Rido bit him and turned him into a vampire to save his life. ''How could you let that man bite me, why didn't you let me just die? I had welcomed my death. Why him of all the people?''

''I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let you die. I don't want you to die. Please forgive me, but it was the only way.'' Zero said. He was happy that his brother was finally awake. ''All that matters now is that we can be brothers again. Spend time together as a family. Isn't that what you wanted in your heart?''

''It's what I wanted but still. Oh, I have to call mum and let her know where I am. Do you think she'll get mad at me if she finds out what's happened? Will she and dad hate me now that I am a vampire? And what about you, don't you hate me?'' Ichiru asked.

''Why should I?'' Zero asked then looked at Kaname. ''May I speak with my brother in private?'' Kaname nodded and went to find Rido. It was time for Ichiru to feed. Zero waited until the door closed then continued. ''Listen to me, Ichiru. Mum and dad are...dead.'' Tears began falling from Ichiru's eyes. Zero let the news sink in before he continued and explained what happened. Then he hugged his twin until he stopped crying. It was the hard truth, very difficult to tell but Ichiru had a right to know. He also told Ichiru the truth about his relationship with Kaname.

''What? I didn't know you were into men.'' was Ichiru's reaction.

''I'm not.'' Zero said. ''At least that's what I thought. I don't know, I've never been with a woman before so I can't tell.''

''So you'll also be turned into a vampire like me?'' Ichiru asked.

''Yes, you'll not be alone to the only one.''

''Do you like him? Because if he's forcing you I'll kill him. You don't have to do it if you don't want to.''

''Calm down. Nobody's forcing me. At first I was disgusted by the idea but now I want to make this bond with him.'' Zero said.

''What about you know...being intimate.'' Ichiru asked. It was an embarrassing subject even for him. He'd never had a chance to talk to Zero about gals and stuff like that. But now here they were..

Zero blushed. ''I want that too.'' he admitted.

''Wow, what has that man done to you?'' Ichiru asked.

''It's just the way it is, I can't explain it. I've tried to fight him off, to deny my attraction to him but I can't do that any longer. I want him. In every way. You may not understand it and may even be disgusted by the idea of us together. But please let us be and don't interfere. If you try to get in between us, Kaname will not hesitate to kill you. I have seen his power and believe me, you don't want to provoke him. He's dangerous.'' Zero said.

Ichiru considered his brother's words. ''If that's what you want then I'll respect your decision. I will not interfere, you have my word.''

Zero let out a breath he'd been holding. ''Thanks so much for understanding.'' He hugged his brother again. ''Is there something you need? Maybe food? The doctor said you had to eat properly to gain your strength back.''

''Actually, I am hungry but not for food.'' Ichiru said. _I have this strange craving for something else. Something.... _A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Kaname walked towards them with the man who had paid them a visit at home. The man who had turned him into a vampire. ''What is he doing here?'' he asked and didn't bother to hide his hatred.

''He has come to feed you.'' Kaname said looking at his uncle.

''Feed me?'' Ichiru asked. ''Hasn't he done enough already? My parents are now dead because of you, how do you feel?''

Rido didn't answer. He just remained silent. He'd just had a long chat with Kaname and his nephew had warned him against saying anything rude to Zero or Ichiru. He wanted to protest but knew better. After his experience with Kaname's powers, he didn't want to have another taste of it. He would do what Kaname wanted so that he may stay alive. He also knew that Kaname had a right to kill him for threatening the life of his mate-to-be but had spared him instead. He still didn't like the idea that his nephew would bond with a human but was forced to accept it or face Kaname's wrath. He couldn't choose death because he loved life. Women, cars, name it.

He had to put his pride aside for now. He had already been humiliated enough in front of the Kurans. The whole family had witnessed as Kaname had sealed him in that void. Floating in that nothingness while he struggled to breath was something he didn't want to experience ever again, something he's rather forget. _They must think I am weak, defeated like that by my own nephew. I underestimated his power. I underestimated him, that's all. If it wasn't for Zero, I would be nothing but a memory now. To think that he had the power to calm Kaname from that state. He'd underestimated the hunter too. _But that was the least of his problems. What Kaname was asking him to do was unthinkable. To form a bond with a human was something he'd never thought he had to do. Ever.

''Ichiru, you're a vampire now. You need blood.'' Kaname said.

''Blood?'' Ichiru asked.

''Yes, you have to drink blood soon or you'll end up attacking someone.'' Kaname said.

''But that's...''

''I know what I'm talking about. Do us all a favor and bite him.'' Kaname said looking at Rido. ''He's offering his blood willingly, aren't you uncle?'' he gave Rido the looks that said, deny it and you die.

''Yes, I want to help. I'm sorry for everything I've done.'' Rido said but didn't mean a word of it. ''Since I am the one that turned you, it would be better to drink my blood.'' he fangs grew and he bit his bottom lip causing blood to flow.

Ichiru was about to tell him to go to hell when the scent of blood hit him. He reacted as if in pain holding his chest. The craving that he had multiplied ten times. Rido went to him and sat down next to him. ''No, go away!'' he screamed. But Rido stayed put.

Zero panicked. ''What's happening? Are you in pain?'' he asked his brother.

Kaname pulled him away. ''I think they need some privacy. We'll wait outside.''

''Let go! What if he need me? What if he Rido tries to kill him?'' Zero struggled to get out of the pureblood's grasp but Kaname was too strong. Once they were outside the room, Kaname let him go. ''What the hell were you thinking? How can you trust that man after what he's done?''

''He won't do anything to your brother, I promise.'' Kaname tried to assure him.

''But what if he does?'' Zero asked. ''I'll never forgive you if something happens to Ichiru.''

''I have trimmed his horns, he harmless now and will be even more harmless once Ichiru bites him. Trust me.''

Zero just stood there looking at him. ''Will I also crave your blood when we make a bond?'' he asked.

''Yes, a blood bond is not a joke. It connects people. It's the strongest thing there is from what I've heard.''

''I'm sorry Kaname, for shouting back there. Ichiru is the only family I have left. I want to protect me, can you understand that?''

''Yes, I do. And he's not your only family. You have me too. I am your family too, remember?'' Kaname held out his hand and Zero went into them. ''Maybe I'm just jealous that you consider someone else important more than me.''

''You're... important to me.'' Zero said. Kaname hugged him tighter and then pressed a kiss to his neck, his jaw, his cheek, and his mouth then pulled back to gaze down into his face.

''Thanks, Zero. That means a lot to me. Let's go in and check on Ichiru.'' Kaname said. When they entered the guest room again, Ichiru and Rido were both blushing. Kaname and Zero exchanged looks. What the hell? And here they were, worried that they'd be killing each other.

''I supposed it wasn't that bad, was it?'' Kaname asked Ichiru.

''Hmm!'' was all Ichiru said.

''What about you, uncle?'' Did you enjoy your blood being sucked?'' Kaname asked.

''My work here is done, can I go now?'' Rido ignored the sarcasm in Kaname's words. He just wanted to leave. He had to think about what had just happened. And getting away was his first option.

''You may leave but I'll call upon you again.'' Kaname said. His uncle cursed. ''Did you say something?''

''No!'' Rido quickly said. ''Nothing at all.''

''Thought so.'' Kaname walked to him and whispered so that only his uncle could hear. ''If you leave the country, I'll hunt you down and kill, understood?'' Rido nodded. ''I'm glad we understand each other, now get out of my sight.'' Kaname watched as his uncle left the room. He turned around with a smile on his face. ''I wanted to ask you guys something about your parents?''

''Yeah, what is it?'' Zero asked.

''Do you want to have a funeral for them?'' Kaname asked.

Zero looked at his twin brother. ''It's up to you.'' he said. He didn't feel like making any decision concerning their parents. After all, they didn't consider him family.

''I would like to see their bodies one more time, if it's not too much trouble.'' Ichiru said.

''Are you sure about that?'' Zero asked.

''Yes. I'm sure. They are..were my parents and I will pay my respects but there will be no funeral. Would you please organize to have their bodies cremated and buried.'' Ichiru said.

''If that is what you wish..'' Kaname said.

''I was wondering, Kaname-sama. May I stay here until I find a place to go?'' Ichiru asked. ''I don't think I can stay at my parents' house alone, after what's happened.'' Zero looked at Kaname, he'd also been wondering about that and had not got a chance to request that of the pureblood.

''Of course. You're Zero's family, so you're also my family. Please feel at home.'' Kaname said.

''Thanks so much.'' Ichiru said. ''If you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep now. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight!'' Kaname and Zero said at the same time then walked out of the room. ''What now?'' Kaname asked. ''It's almost midnight, do you want to go and watch the first works? I know a lot has happened but it will help get your mind off things.''

''Yeah, let's go.'' Zero said then hesitated. ''Will Ichiru be okay if we leave?''

''Don't worry he'll be fine and we aren't going too far. Just a moment I have to go get something.'' Kaname said then disappeared. A minute later he reappeared again with something in one hand, took Zero's hand with the other and led him outside. They took his sports car and soon arrived where they could clearly see the fireworks. They both got out of the car and leaned on it, waiting for the new year.

''I thought we were going to a place full of people?'' Zero asked. Maybe the pureblood had most probably other ideas.

''I want to have you for myself when the clock ticks midnight. Oh, before I forget...'' Kaname opened the car and took out the paper bag he'd brought along. He placed a bottle of champagne on top of the car with two glasses. ''I know that you're hurting about your parents....''

''You're wrong.'' Zero cut in. ''They were my parents but they never acknowledged me as their son, not even once. All they did was hate me, cast me aside every time. It hurt then but not anymore. I have moved on, thanks to you. I feel strong, Kaname. Living with you has taught me that I can overcome anything. Even though, they're dead now, I only feel sorry for them. I should be crying now but I have no tears for them. The tears I shed today were for Ichiru. I can't explain why because he also mistreated me. But it hurt me so much to think that he might die.''

''I guess that's because you're twins. You're strongly connected, somehow. I'm glad that you're facing your what's happened in your life because a man cannot cast away his past. Though he run from it as he would the devil, make it a shield to hide behind, it will always haunt him.'' Kaname said.

''Are you saying I can have peace in my heart by facing my past?'' Zero asked.

''No Zero. Nothing can bring you peace but yourself. Your past is something you have to deal with, to accept it even as you move on in life.'' Kaname turned and looked at Zero. ''And I will be there for you. Always in your life. Always by your side.''

''Kaname,'' Zero whispered. Their eyes met and held. Kaname started to dip his head slowly to the hunter's when fireworks began exploding in the sky. They drew apart and watched silently at the beautiful colours in the night. ''Happy new year, Zero.''

''Happy New Year, Kaname.'' Zero said. The pureblood poured some champagne in the glasses and gave him one. ''But I don't drink.''

''I know you've never tried it and it's not like I'm not asking you to drink the whole bottle, just sip a little, okay?'' Kaname said. Zero accepted the glass. ''To us.''

''To us.'' Zero said and they clinked their glasses. He took a sip just to please the pureblood. ''It's not that bad.''

''Of course it isn't.'' Kaname drank his in one gulp and put the glass on top of the car, then he came and stood in front of Zero. The hunter averted his eyes, pretending to sip his drink. Reaching out, he took the glass from Zero's hand and put it also on top of the car. ''Look at me, Zero.'' He cupped the hunter's face. ''I want you so much but because of what's happened we can postpone...''

''No!'' Zero cut in. ''I mean...that was yesterday. This is a new year, with new things. I don't want to postpone..uh...you know. I want...uh..''

''You're so cute.'' Catching Zero's gaze, Kaname smiled and dropped a quick kiss on his lips. ''What do you want, Zero?'' he decide to tease him.

''Do I have to spell it out? I want to sleep in your room, happy now?''

''Yes, I am happy that you want to sleep in my room but that's not all, is it? I'm very understanding, if you think you still need some more time I'll wait.'' Kaname gave him the last chance to opt out.

''Didn't you hear me just now? I want you to become your mate.'' Zero said then looked away. He could believe how bold he sounded.

That's all Kaname needed to hear. ''Very well, let's go home.'' _If he's begging to become my mate, who am I to refuse him?_ He opened the door for Zero, put the glasses and the bottle of champagne on the back seat. Soon they were on their way home. When they arrived, Kaname took Zero's hand and rushed with him into the mansion, all the way to the master bedroom. As soon as the door closed, they removed their jackets and threw them on the floor. Then their shoes followed. Kaname reached for Zero, pulling the hunter against him and sighing in pleasure. He pressed a kiss to the juncture between Zero's neck and shoulders and felt the hunter shudder against him.

Zero brought his fingertips up to Kaname's face and softly traced the outline of his cheek bones. Kaname's instantly became hard, desire coursing through him, his breathing becoming ragged. Zero's touch was butterfly light, sweet, tentative and so fucking innocent. He, so fucking wanted Zero, was dangerously attracted to him. His right hand slid into Zero's silver hair and cradled his head then lowered his head. His teeth gently pulled at the hunter's lower lip and then his tongue cautiously licked the upper lip. Zero moaned softly, opening his mouth. Kaname instinctively thrust his tongue in. They tongues tasted and teased each leaving them both breathless.

Kaname, who's dick had gotten harder, flexed his hips pressing his hard on into the hunter. Zero gasped. He knew he had to take it slow because it was Zero's first time. He had to make sure that the hunter was really aroused so he wouldn't notice the pain when he took him. But was that even possible? He had to try. He gazed down into Zero's eyes and knew immediately that he wanted to see the hunter naked, underneath him...

''I want to see you,'' Kaname whispered and grasped Zero's hand. He led the hunter to the bed and sat on it instead. ''Undress.... Slowly.'' he added, his voice full of desire. Zero nervously bit his lower lip. He removed all his clothes slowly just the way he was asked but when it came to his boxers, he hesitated. ''You realize I've seen naked, right?'' he chuckled as Zero flushed. ''Come here.'' Zero went and stood in front of him. His heart was thundering. Kaname ran a hand up his legs to his thighs and pulled him closer. He could smell Zero's arousal, so intoxicating, that he groaned in need. He began putting soft kisses on Zero's abs, then let his tongue swirl gently around into his navel.

''Ahn..'' Zero moaned.

Kaname did it again and again. The hunter tasted so good. Zero put one hand on Kaname's shoulder and the other moved into the pureblood's hair, pushing the hair back from his face. He was panting, all breathy and excited. Then Kaname started pulling down his boxers, keeping _his_ eyes fixed on him. Zero stepped out of them while still holding to Kaname then quickly turned his body sideways to hide the obvious. ''Turn around.'' it was an order.

Zero did as he was asked. Kaname's breath hitched as his eyes travelled over Zero's body, taking in every detail. His arousal, his pale skin. ''You're beautiful, Zero. So beautiful.'' he stood up and pulled Zero against him and kissed him long and hard, plunging his tongue into the hunter's mouth. ''The things I want to do to you...'' he murmured.

''Please Kaname, your clothes.'' Zero said. He didn't feel comfortable being the only one naked.

''Undress me, Zero.'' Kaname said. Zero grasped the bottom of the pureblood's shirt, pulled it up over his head and threw it on the floor. He look at Kaname's chest and licked his lips. Kaname didn't miss that tongue action. He lost his patience, pushed Zero on the bed and removed the rest of his clothes in a flash.

Zero gulped. Kaname was fucking hot, he'd put a god to shame. His eyes slid downwards. _Kami-sama! Is it judgement day? What did I do deserve such a weapon? _

Kaname continued standing there. ''Does my body please you, Zero?'' he asked. ''Am I fit to be your mate?''

''Ha-hai!'' Zero quickly said. Kaname had it all. The full package. What he would have wanted in a mate. Kaname joined him on the bed and not knowing what to do, he began moving away. Kaname caught him and straddled him. He began trailing kisses down Zero's neck down to his nipples. He touched one nipple gently teasing with his thumb and it hardened instantly. ''Ahn...'' Zero moaned and flexed his hips upwards.

Kaname felt Zero's fingernails dig into his shoulders as he gave the other nipple the same treatment, the sucked it gently, pulling at it. The hunter was so responsive that he didn't know if he could last long. He sucked a little longer then continued trailing kisses down Zero's stomach. He moved one of his legs between Zero's and pushed them apart slightly. His took Zero's cock in his hand. The hunter bucked and moaned, tilting his head backward. Kaname stroked Zero's cock, slowly at first then, slightly faster keeping an intense rhythm.

He moved back up the hunter's body and started kissing and sucking Zero's nipples, never letting his hand lose the rhythm. He could feel Zero stiffen beneath him as his breathing became more erratic. The urge to plunge into the hunter was so fucking overwhelming but he had to restrain himself. He took the hunter's cock in his mouth and sucked it. Zero put his hands into Kaname's hair and pulled, emitting a small cry from the back of his throat. He writhed beneath the pureblood's fingers and threw back his head as climaxed.

''Ahhhh....!'' he moaned.

Kaname licked him clean then leaned forward to kiss the hunter hard and deep again. Then he licked his finger and ever so slowly sunk one long finger into Zero's tight passage.

Zero tensed.

Kaname continued his erotic torture slowly at first until he felt Zero's hands in his hair as he tried to force him to use more pressure. Giving him what he wanted, Kaname reveled in Zero's gasps and moans as he brought him closer and closer to the edge only to back off at the last second. Finally he by-passed two fingers altogether, pressing three into the hunter's twitching core. _So fucking wet._ He moved his fingers in and out slowly, stretching Zero, caressing that sweet spot inside him.

''Kanameee....Ahhhh.....!'' It was like music to his ears as Zero came, crying out his name. The sound of his name on the hunter's lips, especially at the pinnacle of his pleasure, had to be the best thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. He continued to pump three fingers slowly in and out of him, allowing Zero to come down from his high all the while preparing him for what was to come.

He wanted to please Zero. He wanted to make him climax over and over again until dawn. He loved the taste of him and couldn't get enough. And the idea of hurting him, made his chest tighten painfully. He could feel Zero's walls twitching with aftershocks from his most recent orgasm and he moved his fingers apart, a bit to stretch his tight passage in preparation for his entry. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to be buried in his heat, to thrust into his wonderful and willing body over and over again. He removed his fingers and Zero moaned the loss. Kaname summoned the lubricant on top of the bedside table to him and rubbed some on his cock as well as on Zero.

''Open your eyes Zero, I want to see you when I enter you.'' Zero opened his eyes as the pureblood positioned himself at his entrance. Kaname rubbed the tip of his cock on Zero's tight entrance before slowly sliding home.

''Ahhhh....'' Zero cried out. ''It hurts, Kaname, pull it out.''

''No, just bear with it, the pain will go away soon.'' Kaname stopped and watched Zero's eyes, wanting to make sure he felt no pain. He looked beautiful as he moaned softly at the invasion. He kissed him gently and waited for him to adjust to his size. The hunter was so tight, squeezing him hard, it felt so good, so damn good that he was nearly sent over to the edge.

When the pain subdued, Zero's hands slid down the pureblood's sides to his hips, digging his nails in as he tried to pull him closer, not wanting to wait any longer. He lifted his hips and hissed in pleasure as his hot passage engulfed Kaname completely. The pureblood pulled his hips back slightly and then plunged deep, to the hilt. ''Ahhh....!'' he squeezed the purebloods' ass, as an encouragement.

Kaname groaned as he felt Zero's muscles tense, tightening even more around his length. He pulled back slightly before sliding into Zero's depths once more. When they both moaned in pleasure, he did it again, pulling out further this time until only the tip of his cock was inside. When the Zero's nails scratched down his back, Kaname thrust a bit more forcefully.

The hunter responded so beautifully to his every move and soon Kaname was using his supernatural speed to slide in and out of Zero's delicious heat, thrusting faster and harder while every sound he made drove him on. When his inner walls began to quiver and tighten around him, Kaname slowed his movements, letting his smirk show when the hunter groaned in disappointment. He'd been so close. Kaname leaned down to kiss him, grinding his hips against Zero's while his right hand moved to tease his pink peaks one by one. He felt as Zero wrapped his legs around his hips while his hands slipped around his neck and fisted in his hair rich raven hair.

He was certain that he'd never experienced something as intimate as he was, at that moment. The hunter was wrapped around him, holding him tightly as they stared into each other's eyes. Kaname's hand came up to caress Zero's cheek, allowing his thumb to trace his bottom lips. He rotated his hips against Zero's, knowing that he was hitting just the right spot when Zero's eyes rolled back in his head. Repeating the movement, he leaned down and kissed Zero softly before he pulled out completely.

Zero was in heaven, as the pureblood began kissing him. Kaname's kisses were tender, moving down his jaw and throat until he buried his nose in his hair. Kaname groaned as Zero ground his hips against him eargely. The sensations that coursed through his body made him moan.

Zero also moaned as the pureblood brought him closer and closer to the edge. Kaname's lips locked with his once more while his hand slipped between their bodies, giving Zero more pleasure. It was just what he needed and he pulled back to watch the hunter climax. Zero kept his eyes open and locked with Kaname's. The pureblood was filling him to the brim and he loved it. He was panting, moaning as Kaname kept moving, keeping his rhythm while he tried to match it, never losing pace. Then Kaname felt Zero quiver, convulsing around him and he lost it. He shot his seed deep into Zero's tight core and he sank his fangs into the hunter's neck.

* * * * * *

**I didn't want to write the lemon in this chappie but I think it's about time. Well, tell me what you think. Cheers.**


	13. Happiness in my Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter 13**

_''What everyone wants from life is continuous and genuine happiness.'' _~ **Baruch Spinoza **

* * * * * *

''Ahn...!'' Zero moaned then stiffened in intense pleasure as the pureblood sank his fangs in his neck. Kaname's fangs lengthened still further to claim his mate, as he continued shooting his load into Zero's core, the rush of blood in his mouth prolonging the mind blowing, body gripping experience. He was in bliss as he quenched his blood lust. His entire body tingled, as though on fire. His blood boiled, as his still hardened erection writhed and pulsed within Zero's passage. After drinking his fill, he lapped the skin to seal it. The hunter tried to move away from underneath him but he held him in place.

''Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet.'' Kaname said.

''Huh? But I thought....''

''You thought wrong.'' Kaname cut in. ''I have tasted your blood. Now it's your turn to drink my blood.''

''But how? I don't have fangs like you. My teeth cannot pierce easily into your skin.''

''They will appear at the right time, just let nature take its cause. But first...'' Kaname began to pull out slowly, teasing Zero's nerve endings. He removed all but the bulbous head of his cock before thrusting back hard once more. Zero groaned hoarsely. It felt so good, too good to ignore. The pureblood's cock just seemed to continue to thicken and lengthen inside him, hitting every single right spot. Kaname sped up his pace, juices mixed with his cum spurting out of Zero, easing his way through the hunters tight sheath. ''So tight,'' he said through gritted teeth.

In and out he went, nonstop fucking the hunter. Zero moaned when Kaname took his nipples in his mouth and sucked. His tender nipples ached from the suckling. The pureblood hit that special bed of nerves inside his body causing him to convulse each time he entered, squeezing him tightly with his muscles. Kaname's fangs elongated, but he held on to his control, waiting for the right moment when he could finally sink his fangs into Zero and taste his blood again. He bit his tongue, and moved closer to Zero's face so that he could partake of the blood oozing from his mouth.

Zero's eyes bled a deep crimson as the scent of Kaname's blood filled his senses. He fought for control but in vain. He reached for the pureblood and greedily sucked his mouth, going for the tongue, begging for more when the wound closed. Kaname moaned as Zero ran his hot and hungry tongue over the shell of his ear. The shuddering rush of heat this caused, raced to his loins and further hardened his painfully throbbing arousal, still deeply embedded in the hunter's rippling, hot sheath. He couldn't stop the flexing of his muscles that thrust him deeper into Zero's hot and writhing depths. Trying to stay in control of himself this once, he forced his motions to a slow, drawn out rhythm. He didn't know how long he could maintain this painfully slow pace, but just the attempt was challenge enough to try.

Kaname obliged the hunter endlessly until he could no longer concentrate on anything but fucking him. Zero felt his juices pouring out of his body with every thrust. He felt good, out of control but still Kaname pounded into his flesh relentlessly. He began craving blood. Not just any anyone's blood. Kaname's blood. His heart beat increased frantically, the more he thought about it. He wanted more. He felt his fangs grow and buried them into Kaname's neck. The taste of the pureblood's heated blood on his tongue was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. He savored every drop, letting it feed the hunger of his need.

Kaname groaned in pleasure as Zero drank from him. He was so turned on, so close. He felt the strings tighten within him and also sunk his fangs in the hunter's neck. When he felt Zero's muscles clamp down, he was finished. He welcomed the flood of fire that coursed through his veins, giving in to it freely and shot his cum deep inside Zero. After lapping each other on the neck, they kissed passionately again. ''You will always crave my blood, which I'll gladly give to you because you now belong to me for the rest of our lives.''

''You also belong to me.'' Zero said. Kaname took his lips again in a hot searing kiss while slipping his cock out. He felt whole, now that he had a mate. Someone to turn to, to share his thoughts. He was so happy that Kaname came into his life. What he felt in his heart at the moment was...was... He wondered whether the pureblood felt the same way. This warm, intense feeling. So strong. So wonderful. ''Kaname, do feel it?''

Kaname knew exactly what the hunter was talking about. ''Yes, Zero. I feel it too.'' So that's what his parents were talking about. What everyone meant when they said, there was nothing as strong and connecting as a blood bond. They were now mated and they could feel each other's emotions, what the other wanted, what they needed. It was new to them this intense feeling.

''Let's go have a shower.'' Kaname suggested. They went to the bathroom and took turns in washing each other while letting warm water run over their bodies. As they caressed each other, neither expected to get aroused again. Kaname took Zero's erection in his hand and began to stroke it. They both got aroused from so much body contact that they had to have another round. ''Turn around.'' Kaname ordered Zero.

Zero turned around his back to Kaname, when the pureblood brought their bodies together forcedly and began licking that sensitive spot behind his ear. ''Ahhh..!'' he moaned. The heat of the pureblood almost scorched him.

Kaname took the Zero's cock and began pumping it slowly. ''I want you now.'' he whispered hotly in the hunter's ear. Zero moaned loudly at that. Hell, he was also ready for another round. He didn't mind that Kaname was very thick and long because it gave him the pleasure he needed. It satisfied him completely. He was still wet from their previous round, so he didn't need foreplay after all.

Kaname was obviously of the same mind because without, he buried half of his length inside the hunter.

''Ahhh.....!!!'' Zero screamed. He put his hands on the walls for support.

Kaname didn't start with a slow pace, choosing instead to take Zero like the beast he was. Zero climaxed, squeezing the pureblood as tightly as he could. He felt every inch of Kaname forcing his walls apart and every single vein. Kaname had to fight for each withdrawal as Zero's greedy sheath sought to keep him within. If he had his way, he knew, he'd honestly never leave this tight hole alone.

He continued thrusting, alternating grinding rolls of his hips to keep Zero where he wanted, on edge. By morning, he knew that the hunter wouldn't be able to walk properly. ''So tight, so greedy,'' he said.

''Fuck me!'' Zero gasped. He looked behind at the pureblood who withdrew his cock completely. Zero cried out in agony, feeling bereft of the most amazing cock in the world. Kaname chuckled as he caressed Zero's tight core. He groaned at the evidence glistening there. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure. Red seeped into his eyes and he thrust inside Zero once more.

''Ahhhh...!'' Zero screamed.

Zero's scream was music to his ears. He worked his thick cock slowly through Zero's passage reveling in his mewling cries of pleasure. He was so close to his climax but he didn't want to come yet. It was too good to let go. He wanted to keep on going, forever. But Zero had other ideas. His internal muscles continued their rhythmic squeezing, milking him of his seed. He felt the hunter's muscles spasm in orgasm. He'd never felt anything so tight. He gritted his teeth to keep from coming.

His thrusts sped up, working the hunter into a frenzy they both couldn't deny. Zero came again, and he too, lost all control. His hot seed shot in strong bursts, coating Zero's insides. His knees felt weak. His lungs contracted. He felt his body shake as his orgasm extended longer than he'd ever remembered possible. He pulled out of Zero and turned him around and kissed him deeply. ''Let's soak in the bathtub.''

They filled the tub with hot water and sat in there. It was very relaxing after their hot session. Zero had closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found the pureblood looking at him, with lustful eyes. ''What?'' he asked. _I hope he's not thinking of doing it in here. Knowing him, he just might take me here. Kami, that would be so hot!_ He flushed just at the thought.

''I know what you're thinking.''

Zero looked away. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' he folded his arms across his chest and began to whistle.

''You want me to take you in here don't you?'' Kaname asked.

''How did...What? No, I don't.'' Zero said quickly.

Kaname smirked. ''I might just oblige you.''

_Jeez! He thinks my body uses electricity instead of blood._ ''Please, I can't do it anymore. I'm tired.'' Zero grabbed a towel and stood up. In as much as he wanted Kaname, he was honestly very tired. All he wanted was to get some sleep. Kaname stayed for a few more minutes in the tub then decided it was enough. He dried himself first then followed the hunter.

Zero was already in bed when Kaname slipped into bed beside him. He remained quiet and pretended to be asleep. ''I know you're still awake.'' Kaname whispered in his ear. Zero turned around to face him.

''How did you know?'' he asked.

''I can tell by your breathing.'' Kaname said smiling. ''You don't have to worry about me taking you one more time. I can tell that you're tired so please don't be run away from me, okay?''

''Okay.'' Zero said. Kaname pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed together. They gazed into each other's eyes. Kaname took Zero's soft lips slowly, gently, savoring the hunter's taste. He broke the kiss and caressed Zero's face with one hand. Zero felt his heart beat quicken. He wanted to pour out his heart to the pureblood, but would he understand? Would Kaname understand him? Would he be happy as he was feeling right now? ''Kaname, I'm so happy, I could die.''

Kaname kissed him again. ''I feel the same way, Zero. And more.''

''More?'' Zero asked.

''Yes, I have tried to deny it but I can't anymore. When Yuki told me, I thought she had gone bananas, but now I know.''

''What do you know?'' Zero asked confused. What was the pureblood talking about?

''Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.''

Zero gasped. ''Falling in love? Do you mean....''

''Yes, Zero. I love you.'' Kaname said.

Zero was so happy to hear Kaname so those words. To hear that someone he cared so much about loved him. His heart was bubbling with joy. Who wouldn't be happy, if someone confessed to them? ''Thanks for loving me. I'm so happy. Words can't even describe how I feel right now. I never thought anyone would accept me for who I am. But you have.''

Kaname remained quiet for a moment. That wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear but it would do for now. ''I love you, not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you.''

Zero quickly came on top of Kaname. ''Since we made the blood, I've been feeling things, emotions, that I didn't understand at first. But now I do. I can know just what you feel by looking into your eyes. Or when you touch me.''

''That's the blood bond for you. Let's get some sleep, okay?'' Kaname hugged the hunter close and let him sleep on top of him. It mattered to him, even bothered him a little that Zero didn't tell him the words he wanted to hear. But he knew that Zero felt something deep for him even if, it wasn't love. Hopefully, in time...

* * * * * *

Okay guy, tell me what you think. Rido makes an appearance in next chappie. Stay tuned. By the way, anyone watched Bleach? Is it any good? You know, action, slash? Reasonable. You know what I mean. It could be action but very childish. I need something captivating. Coz I tried watching episode 1 and I was like, hell no! Maybe it gets better? But I don't want to judge it like I did death note. I was like what is this about a book that can kill people, sounded too boring for me. But then it turned out to be one of my favourite animes. Tell me please.


	14. Love in my Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Chapter 14**

_''__Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, 1but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.__'' _~ **I Corinthians 13**

* * * * * *

The next day Kaname, Zero and Ichiru sat in a restaurant having late lunch. Kanamehad taken the twins to view their parents bodies before they were cremated. Neither Zero nor Ichiru had cried in the mortuary but when they came out, of the building the twins had cried their hearts out and Kanamehad to calm both of them. It wasn't easy but someone had to do it. He looked at Zero then at Ichiru. Who would have thought he'd be blessed with twins? Ichiru had nowhere to go and Zero wanted his brother to stay close to him so he couldn't deny him shelter.

''By the way, yesterday I heard someone screaming?'' Ichiru said suddenly.

''Pfffft!'' Zero choked on his drink.

''Or was it moaning?'' Ichiru persisted. Zero flushed and looked away.

''I'm sure you were just imagining it.'' Kaname said.

''No, I wasn't. At first I thought it was just a dream but then I woke up and listened carefully. Those were screams of pleasure.'' Ichiru said.

''If you have to know, Zero and I are now mated. We finally made the blood bond.'' Kaname said.

''I figured. Congratulations you two. It sounded like you were having the time of your life.'' Ichiru said.

''Yes, it was..''

''Cut it out, will ya!'' Zero exploded. Jeez, those two were talking about it as if he wasn't there and it was embarrassing. ''So we are mated, yoou don't have to share all the details. If you want to talk about that, do it when I'm not around.''

''Okay, okay, we understand, don't we?'' Ichiru said looking at the pureblood.

''Clearly.'' Kaname said smiling at him. He was starting to like Ichiru and he loved Zero even more now. The hunter was still so innocent in his eyes. An innocent air surrounded Zero and that just made him more and more attractive, more tempting. They had woken up late because they were exhausted from the previous night and they didn't have sex this morning because they had a lot planned and very little time. But he intended to have the hunter when they got back home.

''Let's go for a walk.'' Zero suggested. After leaving the restaurant they went for a long walk, sat in the park and just chatted then Kaname drove them back home. When they arrived at the mansion, they were surprised to see who was waiting for them.

Kaname approached his uncle who was standing next to his car. ''Well, well, well. I knew you would come, but I didn't expect to see you so soon. What brings you here, if I may ask?''

''Hn, I just thought the boy may need my blood, that's the only reason I came.'' Rido said.

Kaname smirked. ''Ohh? I've never known you to be so generous. Knowing how stubborn you are, I would have expected you to be out of the country by now.''

''There was no need to run away, and just like you said, you would have easily found me if you wanted to. And I don't want the boy to start attacking anyone for blood.'' Rido said.

''Wow, the bond between you two must be really strong for you to be here. But I'm not complaining, I am glad that you're responding well to the bond. You may stay the night if you want.'' Kaname said, suggestively. They all went into the house, Ichiru glaring at Rido. He had not forgiven the pureblood for what he'd did to his family. But damn, all he'd been thinking about the whole time was Rido, Rido, Rido. After sucking Rido's blood, it was like all the hatred he'd been feeling disappeared against his will. He wanted to hate the pureblood forever, for what he had done to his family but he just couldn't. He didn't understand it himself.

''Rido is here to give you his blood.'' Kaname paused to tell Ichiru. ''Please cooperate even if you hate him, okay?''

''Okay. I'll be in my room.'' Ichiru said even though he didn't want to. To depend on Rido's blood every time was making him feel helpless and he didn't want to feel that way. He knew he had lost a lot of blood when his father stabbed him and even though his wounds had closed, he still needed blood for the next few days. That was the only reason he was agreeing to this. Or so he thought.

''Aren't you going to follow him?'' Kaname asked his uncle.

Rido sighed heavily. ''You'd think I'm the one who needs blood.'' He knew that Ichiru hated him and he had the right to do so. But for now they had to cooperate just like his nephew had said. He had to admit the blood bond was very strong force to bring him here against his will. He had debated with himself whether to come or not but a strong force was pulling him, telling him to go. He wanted Ichiru to bite him again, to drink from him. When Kaname and Zero had walked in on them the previous night, he had been so embarrassed because he had enjoyed himself when Ichiru was drinking from him. He also wanted to taste Ichiru's blood again. Call him crazy or whatever but it was what he wanted. So bad. He waited for Ichiru to go upstairs then he followed him.

Kaname and Zero looked at each other. ''Will they be okay?'' Zero asked.

''Yes, they will be. Rido will not hurt Ichiru, he can't.'' Kaname said.

''Why did you make him bite Ichiru?''

''Because that was the only way to save Ichiru and who better than a person who despises humans. Who is against humans and vampires bonding. I wanted him to know what it's like, to experience it first hand and realize that it's not so bad.'' Kaname explained.

''Poor Rido, he must hate you for making him stoop so low. But then again, I have to say it serves him right. But something worries me. Last night when we found them blushing, you don't think...'' Zero didn't know how to put his fears into words.

''It's exactly as you're thinking. My uncle must have really enjoyed his blood being sucked that he volunteered to come here again so soon. That's why I won't stop them from seeing each other. As long as they have that bond, Rido won't hurt Ichiru. So we have nothing to worry about.'' Kaname said.

''B-but what if they decide to-to, y-you know....'' Zero stammered.

Kaname smiled. ''Then we'll just have to support them won't we?''

''We can't let that happen!'' Zero turned to go find his brother but the pureblood stopped him.

''Zero calm down, you can't interfere with them, not now. As long as Rido doesn't hurt Ichiru, we should just sit back and watch. If he does hurt him, I'll be the one to take him out for good, I promise.'' Kaname tried to calm the hunter's fears.

''I don't know...''

''Trust in me, ne?'' Kaname wrapped his hands around Zero and brought him closer until their bodies were pressed to each other. ''I want you now.'' he said and took Zero's lips hastily. Zero closed his eyes savouring the kiss. Warm feelings of home of home, permanence and security all blended into an almost tangible emotion invaded his chest. It was so strong that he had to gasp for breath.

''In broad daylight?'' Zero asked.

''Yes, I want you every time, anytime, anywhere. You don't have to feel ashamed, you have a great body which I can't get enough of. Or don't you want me?''

Zero cupped Kaname's face gently, anticipatory gleam in his eyes. ''I want you.'' They made their way upstairs and when they reached his room, Kaname held the door open and nodded for Zero to go inside. Although he wasn't a virgin anymore, Zero was still nervous because he wasn't an experienced lover. With a bravado he didn't feel, he reached out and removed Kaname's clothes. He would try his best to please his mate.

Kaname shivered as the cold air hit his skin. Zero ran a finger down his chest and then kissed him quickly. The hunter led him to the bed and pushed him back roughly. He gazed at Zero with loving eyes. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but seeing Zero so bold was really exciting him. Zero bent his head to lick Kaname's along inner thigh. Kaname closed his eyes, letting the sensations wash over him, hoping he could last out whatever torture Zero had planned.

When Zero was done with his thigh, instead of moving higher as he should have, he licked along the side of Kaname's knee, and then under it. Kaname moaned. Zero smiled, a smile full of dark promise. Who would have thought the pureblood would be so sensitive there? Zero made it his duty to find every sensitive place on Kaname's body. Surprisingly, there were a few that responded. Kaname groaned in frustration as Zero bit along his hip, carefully not touching anything else. ''Please,'' he begged.

''Not yet.'' Zero turned him around and began to work from the back of Kaname's neck down. Kaname groaned again. It felt so good, so amazing to be touched like that, even if the hunter was torturing him.

''Please,'' he tried again, hoping for mercy. But Zero continued his torture, teasing him endlessly. ''That's it.'' Kanamedecided to answer what just happened with an assault of his own. He ripped Zero's clothes hurriedly and rolled them over. He started by mapping Zero's chest and torso with his tongue. The sounds Zero made while he accomplished his task sent shivers down his spine, making him feel almost as good as he hoped he was making the hunter feel.

He moved lower, listening to every breath change, feeling every shudder, learning what Zero liked best. It thrilled him that he could make the hunter feel this way, that he alone would satisfy him. With deliberate slowness, he made detours along Zero's torso. He stopped to lick at Zero's nipples, his abs and traced the hairline down with his tongue.

''Ahnn..'' Zero moaned. He began to squirm and jerking his hips. Kaname ignored his own arousal to keep doing what he was doing. He was enjoying it, and so was the hunter. When Zero was breathless and begging, almost out of control, Kaname took his arousal in his mouth.

''Ahhh..!'' Zero cried out.

Kaname sucked slowly, just teasing, savouring the taste of him. After several long moments, he took pity on Zero and began sucking faster, taking him deep in his throat. Without finesse, without artifice, Zero groaned and thrust up into Kaname's mouth coming without warning as he screamed the pureblood's name. A tremor of satisfaction went through Kaname and he smiled, moving up to hold Zero. ''Was it good?'' he asked when awareness had returned to the hunter's eyes.

A slight smile and nod were all he got. It was enough. Kaname felt like the luckiest man in the whole world. There was something so amazingly satisfying about putting a content look on Zero's face. He gave the hunter a minute or two to recover and then he nudged him onto his belly. Zero moaned agreeably and spread his thighs apart. The sight of him and and the ease with which Zero gave himself did Kaname in. He wanted the hunter so badly that his body throbbed with the need to possess him. ''I'll fuck you now.'' he said and rammed into the hunter.

''Ahhhhhhh...!'' Zero screamed.

Kaname continued thrusting, keeping his pace hard yet slow. ''So tasty, so wet.'' he said. Zero bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. It felt good, the way Kaname took him. Hard, with sure strokes. Kaname moved their bodies so that they were lying on their sides. He started stroking Zero's cock slowly while still thrusting deep inside him.

''Oh God,'' Zero panted. ''Soooo good.''

Kaname nipped at his neck hard enough to draw blood. It sent Zero into orgasm. Kaname kept going. He hardened his thrusts further as the hunter contracted around him. He licked at the blood sliding from the wound he caused. He smiled as the hunter shivered. ''You like it hard, don't you?''

Zero couldn't speak because all his blood seemed to be concentrated in one place, so he bucked himself on Kaname's cock. Thrilled by the hunter's response and with his own pleasure overwhelming him, Kaname slipped out of Zero's core and changed their position so that the hunter was on his hands and knees. He took hold of Zero's hips and drove home again.

''Ahhhh!'' Zero moaned.

Kaname thrust a few more times before his passion crested and he was lost in the bliss.

* * * * * *

Rido groaned as Ichiru sank his fangs roughly into his neck and drank. The ex-human might think he was hurting him but he was enjoying it. In fact, he loved the pain. _Should I tell him that he's just exciting me more and more by doing that? What will he think of me?_ ''You're not hurting me if that's your purpose.'' he said.

Ichiru removed his fangs then sank them in the pureblood's neck. _Take that!_

Rido smiled. ''It will not work. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?'' he asked as the ex-human lapped at his skin to seal it. ''Should I bite you so that you can know how I feel?'' he didn't wait for an answer and he gently bit Ichiru's neck.

''Ohhh..!'' Ichiru moaned. He hadn't been conscious the first time that Rido bit him so he couldn't remember and had no idea. But now he knew. And Kami, it felt good. It excited him to no end. Did embarrassing things to body. He didn't want to feel this way but there was no denying it. He let himself enjoy, the feeling, savour it as Rido drank from him. Rido on the other hand was so intoxicated with Ichiru's blood that he thought he could explode soon. He had a painful erection that needed some attention and soon. He sealed the wounds on Ichiru's neck and looked at the ex-human. Their eyes met and held.

''I don't know why this has to happen to me, but for some reason, I want to be inside you. I want to do things to you.'' Rido said.

Ichiru was still breathing hard. ''I also don't understand what is happening to my body, why I have to feel this way about you, of all the people. Why does it have to be you? Why?'' Ichiru began crying.

Ridojust looked at him. He didn't know whether comforting the ex-hunter would be a good idea but he decided to take his chances. He wrapped his arms around Ichiru and held him close, massaging his back, soothing him, until he calmed down. He began pressing kisses on Ichiru's neck and upward to his ear. ''It's okay, I will not hurt you.'' he said.

Ichiru didn't want to believe the man but somehow he did. There was just a strong bond between them that made him feel comfortable around the pureblood, even if he loathed him. ''Rido?'' he said quietly, '' Will you touch me?''

Rido hissed as if in pain. ''Are you sure you want this?'' he asked. In as much as he wanted the ex-human, he didn't want him to say he took advantage of him because of their blood bond. They were clearly not thinking clearly. Ichiru nodded, giving him the answer he both desired and dreaded. He may not be able to stop himself. They both stood up.

Very carefully Rido removed Ichiru's clothes. As his skin revealed itself, they both felt the pleasure of skin contact. Ichiru strangely felt no fear of his situation. He wanted this to happen to him. It felt right to give himself to the dangerous Pureblood. Rido also removed his clothes and looked at the ex-human.

Ichiru was beautiful in his eyes, soft and fragile. He felt his fragility as he caressed his skin. He could break the ex-human with no effort, but he didn't want that. He wanted to give Ichiru pleasure, pleasure like never before. He started sucking on the skin where he had earlier bitten and listened to Ichiru's tiny moans of pleasure. His suckled Ichiru's nipples, as one hand began to rub soothing circles upon his flat stomach.

''Ahn.'' Ichiru moaned softly, his hate forgotten in this sensation. He pulled the pureblood closer to his nipple. Rido's other hand found it's way between Ichiru's legs. The ex-human was also straining. He took Ichiru's arousal in his hand and pumped it, up and down. Ichiru moaned and moved hip hips against the hand stroking him. He wanted this feeling to last forever, or close to forever as possible. Could any other male make him feel the way Rido did right now? Could he share this intimate feeling with someone else?

He wondered more and more as he soared dangerously close to that precipe of ecstasy. His thighs shook, his his hands gripped Zero's shoulder's tightly, his whole body waiting for that one moment where he could let it all go. The fragile crack in his shield increased, allowing tendrils of power to escape. Rido felt Ichiru's hands tighten their grip on his shoulders in preparation of his orgasm. He helped the ex-human reach his destination with a hard bite on his nipple.

''Ohhhhhh!'' Ichiru screamed as he came. As he screamed in pleasure, Rido stayed with him, pushing him just a little bit further. The pureblood took him and they both fell on the bed. Rido began kissing Ichiru's throat, distracting him for what he had in mind. A little more work and he knew Ichiru would be ready for the final step in their dance. His need for the ex-human was a physical pain in his loins. The beast in him demanded he take Ichiru roughly, but that rational part of him knew that although he could take what he gave, for his first time, he should have a tender hand. He would make sure Ichiru got what he needed. He prepared Ichiru and began the slide, his wide head slowly piercing into the ex-human's tight sheath.

Ichiru tensed in pain, ready to escape. But Rido held him tight against his body, keeping him still while he claimed him. He opened his mouth, too breathless to scream. The pureblood stayed with him, wrapping him in his calming essence.

Rido kept his pace slow, pausing momentarily for Ichiru to adjust to his large size. The ex-human was so tight. Ichiru felt like Rido was ripping him apart. He panicked, pushing against his body to get away. But Rido stopped him easily. He felt the pureblood stretching his body with his incredible girth. There was pain but there was also that pleasure. Rido groaned.

He had to wait for the ex-human to be ready. But it was hard with how he felt wrapped around his cock. Suddenly, Ichiru moved allowing Rido to slide deeper within his depths. The both moaned. ''Rido,'' Ichiru whispered. He wanted the pureblood to continue.

Panting heavily, Rido began to slide out, moving slowly as he tasted the waters. Ichiru's muscles pulled against him, trying in vain to pull him back in. But when he began to push through, his body opened, welcoming him back inside. In and out, in and out. His pace maddened them both.

Ichiru felt hot all over, as Rido played his body like an instrument, showing him pleasure. Every stroke of flesh on flesh, tantalized his senses. It was too much for him. His body already sensitive went into overload. Everything inside him tightened, then released. This orgasm felt different. He felt fulfilled, satiated.

Rido waited for the ex-human to recover from his high. It felt so good as Ichiru's muscles gently tightened around him. ''Turn around.'' he said. Ichiru did as he was asked and Rido thrust inside him again. The friction was so incredible that he began to thrust wildly inside the ex-human. He took Ichiru's cock and started pumping it.

''Ohh!'' Ichiru moaned wantonly, pushing Rido further into a dark haze. He accepted the harder thrusting stabbing his depths. He felt that coil tighten, felt as his slickness increased to further ease Rido's passage. Rido continued grinding into him, wildly, dangerously. His next thrust hit against something so pleasurable that Ichiru's muscles clamped down on him hard. Still Rido kept going, his mind focused on his thrusting and The ex-human's tight sheath. He lifted Ichiru's hips higher, fucking him with bruising strokes, relishing his screams of pleasure.

Ichiru encouraged him. He pushed the pureblood to take him further. He gave him all the bliss. Rido felt climax taking hold of his body. He shot his cum deep inside Ichiru's core.

* * * * * *

When Kaname and Zero went downstairs for dinner, they found Ichiru alone in the dining room. ''Where is my uncle?'' Kaname asked.

Ichiru flushed. ''I don't know.''

''How can you not know, I thought he was with you.'' Kaname persisted.

''I said I don't know, okay!'' Ichiru was pissed because of what had taken place. Pissed at himself for letting it happen. ''Look, I'm not his keeper. He went home.'' he said more plitely.

''Ooooh?'' Kaname smirked. ''I wonder what happened. He was planning on spending the night.

''If you have questions about him, ask him yourself.'' Ichiru said.

''Touchy, touchy.'' Kaname teased him.

''Are you okay?'' Zero asked his brother. Ichiru nodded so he left it at that. If Ichiru didn't want to talk about it, he would pressure him. They had quietly and Ichiru excused himself. ''What was that all about?'' he asked Kaname.

''Beats me.'' Kaname said. ''He'll talk when he's ready.

''Hm. As long as he's fine, I'll try not to worry about him.''

* * * * * *

_**A few weeks later **_

Zero floated slowly to consciousness, an unlikely feeling of warmth and well being encompassing his whole body. Even more unusual, he was warped in strong arms, held by a lover. Not just any lover either, his mate.

''Ohayo.'' Kaname's warm breath drifted across his ear.

Zero shivered. ''Ohayo.'' Kaname's teeth connected with the soft flesh of his neck and bit down. But the sting let up before it hurt badly, and then he licked across it. His hands slid down the hunter's torso. Zero pressed back into Kaname's hands as they settled onto his bottom.

"You want a go?" Kaname licked along the side of his neck.

"Yeah." Zero closed his eyes as Kaname worked his talented fingers into him. Soon Kaname's cock was buried deep inside him. Each stroke into him sent pleasure sparkling through him. Stars flash before his closed eyes. "Harder," he moaned and pushed into the thrusts. "More now."

Vaguely, he heard Kaname chuckle.

Sweat dripped off him as he continued to move with every thrust, every stroke into him. The pleasure built and built until it was nearly unbearable. But bear it he did, willingly, completely, letting it take him and remake him into something else entirely. He screamed, because the pureblood was taking him to a place he hadn't been before, a place he knew with absolute surety that only Kaname could find again. It felt so damned wonderful. He'd never get enough of it. He loved it. More than that he realized he loved Kaname.

_Oh-oh. Where did that come from? _

But it was true. He sank into the feel, letting everything else go. Kaname licked and tasted him, fucked him, making him moan and writh, begging for release. ''Lets come together Zero.'' Kaname said. Zero's muscles clenched around him as he climaxed. He too thrust into his mate a few more times before shooting his load deep inside him. After relaxing in bed a little. Kaname kissed Zero passionately then stood up. ''I'm going to take a shower, wan...''

''I love you.'' Zero interrupted him.

''Wanna join me.'' Kaname finished, then, ''Huh?'' he thought he heard his own things.

''I love you.'' Zero said again. Kaname sat down on the bed and took Zero in his arms. His heart was beating so fast. He was over-joyed to hear those words.

''I love you too. You mean so much too me. I'll cherish you forever.''

* * * * * *

''Welcome, Haruka-sama.'' Nedunagi, the seer said. ''Have a seat.'' Haruka sat down. ''It has finally happened.''

''What has happened.'' Haruka asked the seer, confused. ''Did something bad happened to Kaname?'' he was suddenly very worried.

''No need to worry. I'm talking about the bond. They've made the blood bond. He and the hunter have now become one. Now the curse is broken.''

''What do you mean, great seer? Are you saying that twins born of hunters families can live. That one of them shouldn't be put to death anymore?'' Haruka asked.

''Aye. The ancestor who cursed the hunters reincarnated himself in your son.''

Haruka gasped. ''What? It's not possible.''

''It is as I've said. He lives in Kaname. Only through Kaname could the curse be broken and he has managed so well.'' Nedunagi said. ''That was why I told you to let them be. To warn anyone who would try to stop them from mating.''

''You're right. My brother got a taste of Kaname's sealing power. Just like our ancestor, he has the same power. I've never felt anything so strong. We pureblood's, all have powers but whatever power my son possesses is beyond me.'' Haruka explained what had happened that day at dinner. How Kaname's power was cracking the air. Feeling them all with fear.

''So he tried to get in Kaname's way? The fool. Kaname could have killed him easily.''

''What I don't understand is why Kaname didn't attack Zero while he was trying to kill Rido. Noneof us dared approach him, for fear of our lives, yet, the hunter managed to calm him down. It was quiet a scene.''

''Maybe Kaname didn't attack him, because he recognised his mate-to-be. He recognised Zero's scent and aura which calmed him down. He couldn't attack Zero because he was the reason for that outburst of power. Kaname was protecting what was his.'' the Seer explained.

''Maybe you're right.'' Haruka said.

''I know I'm right.'' Nedunagi said.

''I was worried at first that Kanamewas making a mistake but not anymore. I'm glad that he has found someone to share his feelings, to spend the rest of his life with. After seeing the way he calmed my son, I believe Zero is good for him. None of us will ever interfere again.'' Haruka stood up and offered his hand to the seer. ''Thank you for everything, for guiding us always in the right direction.''

''I'll serve you gladly next time you show up. Don't forget to ban, the killing of one twin.'' Nedunagi reminded Haruka.

''I will see to it immediately.'' Haruka promised.

* * * * * *

_**Epilogue **_

''You're what?'' Zero asked.

''I'm moving in with Rido.'' Ichiru repeated for the hundreth time. He and Ridohad gotten closer during his frequent visits. It was becoming more and more dangerous hiding the fact that they were intimate, so they had decided that moving in would be the best solution to everyone. This way they would have to hide their feelings for each other.

''Okay, what going on?'' Zero didn't understand his brother's sudden change of heart. He thought they hated each other and now, they wanted to move in together.

Ichiru sighed heavily. ''You want to know the truth?'' he asked. He might as well tell them now since they were going to find out sooner or later. ''We're lovers.'' There.

''You're what?'' Zero began shaking his brother. ''What is wrong with you? I leave you with that man and the next thing you're telling me is that he's...he's eating you.'' Zero blurted out. He couldn't come up with a better word than that. Yes. Rido is eating his brother.

''Calm down, Zero.'' Kaname said.

''How can you be so calm, that's Rido we're talking about. He'll hurt Ichi..''

''He'll never hurt me, he cares about me.'' Ichiru cut in. Zero paced the living room. He was just starting to like living with him brother and now he wanted to move out? Life wasn't fair sometimes. ''When you told me about you and Kaname, you asked me to respect your decision, didn't you? I'm asking you the same thing now. I know it may take you, weeks, months or even years to trust Rido, but he isn't a bad person. He's just stubborn. Give him a chance for my sake, ne?''

Zero considered his brother's words for a moment. ''Okay, you can go live with him. But promise me that you'll come back here if he mistreats you.''

Ichiru smiled. ''I promise.''

''And promise me you'll visit us often. Where are you going to live anyway? Hope not in another city.'' Zero asked.

''No, I will visit as often as possible because Rido told me that he lives nearby.'' Ichiru said.

Zero took his brother's arm and led him aside. ''Why do you really want to be with him?''

''You should understand, you have Kaname. Do you really need to ask?''

''Yes, I do. I am your brother. You family and I care about you.'' Zero persisted.

''I love him.'' Ichiru said.

''Oh.'' Zero said. ''Well, that's a good reason, for now. So I'll let you go.''

''Thanks for understanding.'' Ichiru gave his brother a hug.

''By the way, I'm just curiuos, Let's see, who is the.... Seme and who is the Uke?'' Zero asked.

''What?'' Ichiru was surprised. He'd never expected such a bold question from his twin brother. ''What do you think? Can that Neanderthal let me take him?''

Zero tried to picture it happening. ''I suppose not.'' he replied and they both burst out laughing.

''I'm going to meet him now, if I don't come back tonight you know where to find me.'' Ichiru said and went upstairs to get his overnight bag. Kaname walked to his mate and took him in his arms and kissed him.

''Let him go.''

''You knew about this, didn't you? That why you're so calm.'' Zero accused him.

''I put two and two together. It must be the bond that brought them together. I wasn't surprised when Ichiru told us that they are lovers. You know how it is with us. We can't stay away from each other.'' Kaname explained.

''But still....'' Zero wasn't very convinced.

''Don't interfere with them. Do you want Ichiru to hate you?'' Kaname asked.

''Oh no.'' Zero said. That was the last thing he wanted. All he wanted was love amongst them. No more hatred.

''Because that's what will happen if you try to come between them.''

''I won't, if it will make Ichiru hate me. I won't.'' Zero said. The thought of Ichiru hating him was scary.

''Nothing to worry about as long as you support him. He loves you and needs your support as his family, okay?'' Kanamekissed him again. ''And you have me here, it's not as if you're being left alone. We can do lots of things together.''

''Like what?'' Zero asked.

Kaname smirked. ''What me to show you?''

''You..what's wrong with you? Don't you get enough of that?''

''I can never get enough of you.'' Kaname confessed and he meant every word. ''I love you, Zero.'' he said those words while gazing deep into the hunter's eyes.

Zero heart bagan pounding faster. That was all it took. ''I love you too, Kaname. Take me upstairs and eat me all you want.''

THE END

* * * * * *

Wow, I finally beat the deadline I set. Three months. I'm so happy. But first of all I would like to that you guys for your critics, your support, your love. I couldn't have done this without you. I wrote many lemons for you as a thank you and I've done you a favour and called ambulances all over the world to stand by for those who have major nose-bleeds. Thank you so much *bows deeply down* once again. Now I can continue with Marriage Alliance with one heart. Check out this web, thought it was funny so I'd like to share. www. theachive. com/2009/04/09/jesus-created-the-funny-bone-23-photos/


End file.
